Slave to His Whim
by Pyrite
Summary: It is five years after the great disaster at the opera house. Erik is now a rich man living in a mansion and partaking in the slavery market. Malika is a slave that is bought by Erik. She has no idea that their lives will intertwine as a new danger faces
1. I

Title: Slave to His Whim

Author: Pyrite

Rating: R

Synopsis: It is five years after the great disaster at the opera house. Erik is now a rich man living in a mansion and partaking in the slavery market. Malika is a slave that is bought by Erik. She has no idea that their lives will intertwine as a new danger faces Erik.

Author's Note: This is a new story that I decided to write. I actually began on it before, but didn't have the energy to finish. I will finish this time.

**I. **

_Paris, France 1876_

Erik watched the blur of buildings as the driver took him to a building on the outskirts of Paris. He had moved on after Christine and became a rich architect. Making money off of selling his brilliant plans was easy enough, but filling the hole in his heart was a different story. He had eventually become cold and angry with women and that is what drove him to the slavery market. When women had no say, he was happy enough. Though no woman had filled his heart yet and he thought there would never be such a woman.

They arrived at a broken down stone building. At least that is what it was supposed to look like. On the front of the building was a sign saying 'condamnée', when in truth it wasn't. Only a farce for the going ons inside. If the police knew of the slavery market they would certainly shut it down. The woman inside were treated no better than common whores. Erik did not care about their treatment. As long as he got what he wanted, he was happy.

He walked to the building and entered. He was greeted by a man commonly known to all of the purchasers as Darius. "Ah Monsieur Garnier. We have been expecting you."

"This one had better be good. I expect obedience and nothing less!" He replied angrily. The last slave he had bought had ripped off his mask therefore discontinuing her service with him.

"We have just received a new girl. This one you will find to your liking." Darius replied as he led Erik to a room where girls were paraded out and inspected. "However, you will have to pay a slightly higher price."

Erik growled angrily, "What! I already pay you enough for common whores."

"But this is not a common whore Monsieur Garnier..."

"That is what you have said about them all. What could be different about this one?"

"She is vierge."

Erik's jaw dropped, "You lie. You have not presented me with virgins before. Have you been holding back!"

"No. We get them as they come. This one is just right for you. I believe she will be obedient and you will have the pleasure of having a virgin in bed. I thought I would inform you before the others, because you are my top paying customer." Darius replied then signaled for the men in the room to retrieve the woman he was speaking about.

"How old? I do not want a child."

"No child. She is eighteen. She is," he stopped to snicker, "as legal as you can get."

Erik sat in a dingy chair and awaited the arrival of the woman Darius had been speaking of. A few minutes later he saw a woman enter the room and for the first time he got a good look at her. Darius was a dealer in slave women from all over the world, most common were girls from India, Persia, and China; however, he could not place a finger on the nationality of this one.

"Where is she from?" He questioned.

"Ah. Hungary. She has beautiful skin no?"

"Yes. I want to inspect her...alone."

"Ah. You know we can't let you do that." Darius replied.

"Really Darius. I would not take a woman before I buy her. I have that much honor in me. Besides if you want to listen then you can outside. I want to speak in private."

He was reluctant at first but conceded and left Erik and the slave girl alone. He walked up to her and pulled her to the candlelight to get a better look. Frightened azure eyes met his as he grasped her chin and forced her face to the side then to the other side. "Are you worth buying?" He asked her. After a long silence he became angry and said, "Answer me."

"It is not my place Monsieur." She replied.

He laughed cruelly as his hands caught her breasts and pressed her to the wall. "Are you useful for anything other than what is between your legs?"

"I can cook and sew."

"Rudimentary tasks! Can you do anything worthwhile!"

"I do not understand monsieur."

"Can you sing? Can you do anything related to the world of art? Or are you a talentless chit?"

She felt tears spring to her eyes at the harshness of his words. "I can play piano some and a little of the harp."

An eyebrow ticked upward and he pressed against her, his arms locked around her waist. "If I buy you and you do not play like you say you do I shall do the worst kind of things to you." She shivered underneath his intense stare. He went to the door and opened it, finding Darius standing there. "What is your price?"

"Ah. Well since you are my best customer I think 50,000 francs will do nicely."

"That's twice as much as I paid for the last one!"

"She's a virgin. I was going to triple."

"Fine." Erik grumbled. "I want her ready to go. I do not have all night." He told Darius then handed him a stack of francs.

"Yes Monsieur Garnier."

xxxx

Erik waited impatiently in the carriage as the slave girl was prepared. How long did it take! He should have been home by now, with her taking her bath and getting ready for his nightly activities. He heard the door open as his driver helped the girl in and then slammed the door shut. "Come here." He growled as she shrank from him.

"Yes."

"We have a few things to go over before you begin service with me." Erik told her then grasped her chin and made sure she stared in his eyes. "First, you will address me as 'Master' in private and 'Monsieur Garnier' in public. Secondly, you have racked up a debt already. 25,000 francs is not easy to come by and not to mention I haven't even paid for your new clothes. You will repay every cent that I spend on you. Finally, and most important," his fingernails bit into the side of her face, "you will not touch my mask. Do so and you will be sent back and there is nothing more Darius hates than to have to repay a customer. Do you understand these rules!"

"Yes master." She replied as he let go of her chin.

"Good girl. Already competent with one thing I see. What is your name?" He questioned as his hand settled on her thigh.

"Malika."

He glared down at her with amber eyes and said, "Tonight, you will come to understand the true purpose of women in this world."

A/N:

1) Condamnée – condemned

Vierge – virgin

2) Yes I began another story seeing as AdM is ending pretty soon. I had preliminary thoughts as not to post this. However, I went ahead and did so. I began a story like this a sometime in 2005 and did not have the energy to finish it. I am going to this time

3) Okay if slavery offends you, do not read. If rape offends you, do not read. I have warned. However, it is going to be a good story and Erik's pov will change. You will see if you stick with me. Share thoughts, but please do not be too rough on me. I appreciate it.

Your obedient author,

Pyrite


	2. II

**II.**

_Warning: Okay this is heavy on description so if you like more lime (softcore) you should probably not be reading this. If your okay with hardcore, go ahead._

Malika sat in a large white porcelain tub as she scrubbed her body with soap and a sponge. What would happen to her now? Her owner was a madman truly. He had to be. However, he was rich and rich men bought slaves like her. It was a sad truth. She wished she was dead, she wished she was anywhere but where she was. He would not go easy on her, he would not be as kind as some masters were to their slaves. She shivered due to the thought of him doing things she did not want done to her.

She stood from the tub and slowly dried off her body then looked for a garment of any kind. A crimson-color robe lay on a chair and she took it up immediately then wrapped herself in it. Looking at herself in the mirror she suddenly felt a nervousness overtake her body. She couldn't go out there. He would do terrible things to her. Terrible things she did not want to feel. She, however, was someone's property and she had to face him. With her hand on the door knob she opened it and stepped in the bedroom.

His bedroom was decorated with crimson curtains and trimmings. His bed was a huge wooden four poster bed with silk crimson sheets and a comforter to match. It would have been a welcoming site if not for the fact that she would have to do things that she did not want. "Finally finished. Took you long enough. I expect you to be quicker from now on!"

"I am sorry master. I shall be quicker." Malika replied then bowed her head.

"Good. Now come here." He commanded her.

"Yes master." She responded then on unsteady legs, walked over to him.

Erik pulled her firmly against his body. He could feel her quivering against him, not in lust, he thought. He pulled her to a full-length mirror and positioned her in front of it. "Undress." He commanded her.

Malika felt her hands shake as she untied the sash around her waist. Once the sash fell to the floor the material fell away from her body and into the floor. She felt him press against her back. He eyed her body hungrily in the mirror. He then turned her around and his eyes drank in the sight of her naked body.

Her tan skin glowed in the sparse candlelight. His golden eyes met her scared azure ones. "Don't be afraid. I am a very easy master." He whispered in her ear while surveying her body more. He felt his member harden as his eyes caught her breasts.

Erik wrapped a hand tightly in her dark brown hair. He stroked a smooth cheek as he used his body to push her against the bed. A black-clad thigh pressed firmly between her legs. "I have something for you."

She chewed her fingernails nervously as she waited for him to return. "What the hell are you doing!" He suddenly shouted, then quickly strode over and smacked her hand away from her mouth. "You will not be biting your fingernails. That's a nasty habit that I don't tolerate. Do it again and I will punish you and you will not like my punishments."

He then pulled her to the mirror once more and faced her in front of it. He set a black box on a small table near the mirror and opened it. "There will be days that you will have to come out with me. On those days, I might meet with others who are slave owners. This is a way of clarifying that you are my property." He carefully hooked a golden chain around her neck. Another longer chain was hooked around her waist. If fell gracefully about her hips and shifted when she moved.

"Wonderful. Now walk over to the bed and lay down in the middle while I extinguish some of the candles." He commanded her then went on to dim the lights in the room.

Malika stood shaking. She had to drag her legs to the bed. Nervousness flooded her veins as she climbed on the bed and lay in the middle. She used her arms to cover her breasts, clinging to a hope that she was still decent. She nervously watched as darkness settled over the room and the only light was from a few candles in the far corner of the large room.

The waiting was almost too much to stand. Where was he in the darkness? Why was he playing games? She felt the bed weigh down suddenly and knew that the time that she feared had come. Would it be as awful as what the other girls had said? Would he be kind to her or cruel as he had been?

She stopped thinking when he pressed his warm lips against hers, startling her from her thoughts. He took advantage of this and thrust a hot tongue in her mouth and searched for her timid one. His body moved over hers and she could feel warm naked skin press against her own. She was sure that he would be delighted if he knew that she was blushing.

After tasting her sweet mouth, Erik grasped her hands and pinned her hands above her head and grasped a rope he used often to bind her hands and keep her hands well above her head. He felt her shake beneath him and knew that she was either scared or nervous. He smiled, probably both. "Tell me," he whispered in her ear while playing with a lock of her hair, "did anyone tell you what is to be expected of you?"

Malika gulped loudly then replied, "They did not get into too much detail Master."

"What were you told?" Erik questioned as he fingered the lock of silky hair.

"They explained it through similes Master."

"Similes? And what, pray tell, did they say?"

"Wh..when a man wants a woman...his eel enters her cave.." Erik burst out laughing. He had never heard such a foolish description of sex before. It probably had come from one of the asian slaves. They were always relating sex to idiotic things. "Is it not the truth?"

"Oh it is the truth, however, I have never heard a ridiculous description of sex before. You will see tonight what sex is." Erik replied and with that last word he took her lips once more in a searing kiss. His tongue invaded fiercely and conquered her mouth. He then pulled away leaving her breathless and wishing that she wasn't feeling a sensation of heat rising in her abdomen.

Erik grabbed her breasts and began kneading the flesh harshly. He reflected on how perfect her breasts fit in his hands and the beautiful carmel color of her skin was reflected on her breasts as well. Her breasts were topped with darker-colored nipples which he intended to taste tonight. He turned back to her and was satisfied when he heard a small moan escape her lips and even more so when she arched against his hands. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "So eager...I wonder if you are feigning innocence."

"No Master!" She cried out, suddenly afraid of what he would do. "I promise I have never been touched before!"

Erik snickered softly then responded, "I trust Darius' word and I also trust that I will enjoy your wares tonight." He then wrapped an arm around her lower back and drew a nipple into his hot, welcoming mouth. Malika felt heat travel from the tip of her breast to settle between her thighs. She moaned her approval deeply but knew that it was wrong to feel these things. When she tried to wriggle away, she could not. His arm kept her locked in place and he reprimanded her with a harsh pinch to her other nipple. Tears sprang to her eyes suddenly as he left her nipple for the other.

She wanted to scream at him, to tell him to stop...anything that would stop the emotions she was feeling. However, when the man who owned you commanded you to feel certain things, you would do so whether you wanted it or not. His mouth finally left her and he moved his arm from underneath her back. What was he doing now?

Erik could already tell he would enjoy her. No one but a virgin would try to stop him from having his fun. Modesty was not for bed and she needed to realize that much at least. He smiled in the dark as his hands found her tightly clenched thighs and pushed them apart. He heard her gasp loudly and smiled once more. "Wh...what are you doing Master?"

He snickered once more then replied, "Tasting you my dear." He could see the look of horror on her face as she fought to keep her legs closed. He growled then slapped her sharply on her thigh. "Do not test me Malika. I am your owner. It is my will to do what I want with you and you will realize this." He then finally wrenched apart her legs and lay between them. He forced her legs over his shoulders and locked his arms around her thighs.

"Please...please do not do this Master." She begged him as her body shook with fear.

He did not answer her plea only said, "I will have you shaking for a different reason by the time this is over." With that said he used his thumbs to part her damp curls and brought his mouth over her bud.

She arched immediately as his tongue stroked her bud. This wasn't right! Oh God, the sensations were too much for her to bear. She couldn't stand the firey pressure building in her abdomen. Liquid heat rushed through her veins and all she heard was screams. Was that her? This wasn't right and she shouldn't be wanting more but the pressure building between her thighs was too much to bear. She would surely die of pleasure!

Erik was laughing inwardly. It seemed when push came to shove, his little virgin could scream as loudly as any other whore who he had pleasured this way. He knew that she wouldn't resist. He knew also that she was feeling all of these things for the first time and he was delighted in hearing a virgin scream for him. He could feel the familiar ache in his own member and knew that he only had a while longer before she would be his.

Oh God, it was unbearable! The tortuous heat had turned into a blazing inferno. "Please Master," she cried out as tears streamed down her face, "I beg you!" How she wished she could grab something to vent her frustration. Damn him! Damn him for doing this to her! She felt him begin to suckle and thanked God that he was showing mercy. Instantly she felt herself go rigid as a thousand stars burst behind her eyes. She screamed for him before falling limp against the bed.

That was the longest time Erik had ever kept a woman in her orgasm. He grinned as he licked his lips and kneeled between her legs. He watched her regain her breath with deep satisfaction. "You can't fool me my little virgin. You liked that. Admit it. Thank your master."

Malika took a deep breath and replied, "You are right Master. I did like it. Thank you." She couldn't believe she had said it.

He grinned once more as he felt an extreme feeling of pride settle over him. "Now it's time," he snickered as he remembered their earlier conversation, "for my eel to enter your cave."

She tensed against his body. No. It could not be time already. She didn't want it. She was scared of what would happen to her. This was not how she envisioned how her virginity would be taken. "I will not lie, it will hurt. Even with my common whores it hurt for them. Your master does not like waiting and he does not expect to have to wait. However, I will give you time to adjust since you are a virgin."

Erik unbuttoned his pants quickly then positioned his rock hard member before her entrance. She tensed again and began to cry silently. He leaned over her, both arms wrapped around her lower back as he whispered in her ear, "You are an adult my dear. Do not cry like a child. It is time you became responsible for your tasks. Think of this as your responsibility. I'm a man with needs and it is your responsibility to satisfy them." He wasted no more time with words and swiftly, decisively, entered her.

She screamed her pain and anguish loudly. He was so large that he had easily broken through her barrier and filled her. Tears fell steadily down her cheeks as he flexed his hips against her in a mere test. God no! He couldn't go further with this! Wasn't it enough that she had been shamed. The pain that radiated betwixt her thighs only got worse as he began to slowly pull out. Thank God almighty! It was over! She was aghast as she felt him slam back into her. Why was God cursing her? What had she done to deserve this treatment?

Erik could hear her weep her pain. He had indeed bought a virgin and it had been confirmed when he tore her barrier. He could feel a wet substance coat both his member and her thighs. He ignored it feeling that she was pure heaven at this point in time and decided only to wait for a moment to let her rest but could not wait any longer. He flexed his hips against hers, pulled back, and pushed back in. He continued doing this while she wept beneath him. She pleaded, begged him to stop but he could not. The feeling of a virgin was too much and he could not stop even if he wanted to. Erik heard a delicious scream as he slammed against her once more and his seed joined her blood between her thighs.

He collapsed over her as he regained his breath. Erik heard small whimpers from his slave beneath him and laughed softly. What had been done was done and even if she wanted to take it back she could not. He expected that she would hate him, but he could care less. He could handle her if that was the case. Erik smiled to himself as he rolled off of her and untied her hands then pulled her against him. She faced away from him as small shivers ran down her back. After covering their bodies he whispered in her ear, "To think this is how it will be until I get tired of you. You were great for a virgin and trust me when I say that not even half of my whores were notified of that." He grasped a breast that he had been previously caressing, "Thank me and then you can go to sleep."

Malika shivered and responded, "Thank you Master."

He smirked, "Good, my little virgin."

She felt his arm keep her secure against her chest, making sleeping difficult. When she finally heard his breathing soften she could finally fall asleep. Her dreams became twisted and everywhere she turned she saw him. He mocked her as he held her close to him. She felt as if she was sinking deeper in darkness...and she was.

_A/N: Thanks! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Am I going to finish the story this time? Yes to answer your questions and concerns. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me long enough to write. Thanks for reading. Review more please! –Pyrite, your obedient author!_


	3. III

**III.**

Malika awoke feeling very sore, stiff, and ashamed. Her dreams haunted her even now as she peeped to see if her master was asleep or not. She sighed when she heard soft snores from the other side of the bed. She decided to try to get up to draw a bath. She hoped that he would not be mad with her. She began by peeling his fingers away from her waist. Once she had done so she placed his hand on the bed and began to slowly edge off the bed.

A hand shot out, grabbing her breast and pulling her back on the bed. She groaned in pain as he glared angrily in her eyes. "What is my slave doing?"

"Please forgive me Master. I only wish to take a bath and make myself presentable." She replied, hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

"I decide when you take a bath. Besides you are in no condition to be walking to the bathroom. You should be sore, however if not I can always take you again." He replied.

"No!" She shouted suddenly.

"Are you challenging my authority Malika? Because I will not stand for it. You are my property and if I decided to take you right now, I could do so." He grinned suddenly and decided to punish her for her insolence in a way that he had only done once before. He would bring his little slave to her knees and have her begging.

He straddled her hips and looked deeply in her eyes. "Since my slave insists on being naughty for her first day, I shall give her her first punishment." He braced his hands on either side of her body and bent down then drew a nipple in his mouth.

'No.' She thought weakly. Why this? Why did she have to be punished? Why was God intent on punishing her? She tried to block the feeling of his mouth on her skin but it was impossible. He had her effectively in his grasp and would not stop his assault on her. She felt the familiar heat return to her loins as he caressed her flesh with his mouth and hands.

Erik took notice of her eagerness then stopped and got out of the bed. She whimpered loudly. Exactly the reaction he expected. "Time for that bath." He snickered then walked in the bathroom and prepared her bathwater.

What was he planning for her? What did he intend to do? He reentered the room and scooped her aching body up in his arms. He then brought her to the tub and slowly put her in it. Malika's eyes shot open as she felt the opposite effect of a cold bath. The water was warm for her limbs but it was scalding to her lower parts. She screamed as he watched in satisfaction. He handed her a washcloth and said, "This is your punishment Malika. You will not pleasure yourself. You will wash what needs to be washed then finish. I am going to watch you. If I see that you have tried to escape your punishment you will be punished with this method again only I will leave you in longer and I will not let you scrub yourself. I'll do the cleaning why you wait in torture. Is that much agreed on?"

She nodded then took soap and lathered her cloth. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Will you finish it Master?"

He smirked then said, "Maybe if you are a good girl and wait out your punishment."

"Yes Master." She replied. Tears fell down her cheeks as she began the difficult task of cleaning her body. She could not believe he was watching her. It made her feel so dirty. However, she realized, she was his property and nothing could change that.

"Tell me. Did you like last night?"

"It is not my place."

"It is a simple yes or no question. Did you or did you not?"

She looked in his golden eyes. He never took off the mask, not even during their sexual experience last night. "No Master. I did not like it." God how she wanted to tell him her true feelings. How much she despised him and hated him for taking her.

"You realize that if I hadn't bought you another would have and they would have done the same thing." Erik replied as he trailed a finger down her cheek.

"Maybe he would have been kinder."

He suddenly grasped her chin in a cruel hold, "I could have been much crueler. You should be praying that I do not show you how much more. Besides you are lying. I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"I am not lying. I did not enjoy it."

He growled as he stared into her azure eyes. "You may have not liked the last part, but I had you screaming for more. You begged for me to stop at first, but once you felt the sensations that I provided, you pleaded for more. I would say you acted like all women do. They love it when they are being pleasured but then turn around and hate you when you seek pleasure."

"How dare you! I can't believe your cruelty. I never had sex. I didn't know what to expect. You didn't prepare me!" She protested.

"Should I? Should I have to prepare every whore who comes through my doors? Yes you 'were' a virgin, but that is over and now you are used goods, no better than a common whore from the streets." Erik responded then stood up and grasped a towel. "Get out."

She stood on unsteady legs as she moved slowly to get out. Clinging to the side she eased a leg over and moaned in pain. She then eased her other leg over and turned around to look at him. He gave her the towel and watched her towel-dry herself carefully. Malika felt her legs nearly give way because of the soreness. Erik grasped her waist to steady her. "We have a lot to do today. You are getting measured for your new wardrobe. Another 25,000 added to your debt."

She looked away from him then replied, "Yes Master."

He pulled her quickly out of the bedroom and pushed her in front of the full-length mirror. Malika trembled as she waited for him to come back. The sensations in her abdomen grew and she wondered if he was going to finish this or not. She hoped he would.

Erik noticed her nervousness as he made his way back over with a undergarments and grinned to himself. She might hate him or be angry with him but she wanted him to finish what he began. He could tell in the tenseness of her legs that she was aching for him. She could not deny it, even though she tried to. He placed her fresh undergarments on the chair then stood in front of her. "Have something to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ready to beg?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as she beat her fists against his shoulders. "Why do you hate me!"

He pulled her away from the mirror then flung her against the bed. "Hate you! Are you an idiotic chit!" He pressed his body against hers as he pinned her between the bed and himself. "I bought you and you can cry all you want but that is the fact. Grow up!" His mouth crashed over hers, startling her from her tears. A hand parted her thighs and two fingers parted her thighs while a third stroked her bud.

Malika grasped his forearms as the same overwhelming feeling seemed to build inside her as it had last night. She tried not to, but could not help it that a moan escaped her lips. Her hips thrust forward against his appendage as she realized that even if she did not want it, her body was acting of its own accord. She groaned once more as she felt him insert another finger and continue stroking, only at a faster pace. She kept her eyes tightly closed as the pressure between her legs grew and grew until she could not stand it any longer. "Give yourself to me." He commanded her...and she did.

xxxx

Erik watched his new slave get measured by his personal tailor. "How soon will her clothes be done?"

"Within two weeks as usual." He replied.

"Really Etienne, I need her clothes by the end of the week. I plan to take her out with me and I can't have her looking inappropriate. Make those girls of yours work overtime."

"Are you willing to pay more?"

"I already am giving you 25,000 francs for her collection. That's highway robbery to ask for more." Erik replied angrily.

"I need more to pay the girls overtime." Etienne said as he wrapped the measuring tape around Malika's waist, getting her final measurement.

"Fine. I'll give you 5,000 more." Erik said as he watched her step down from the stool and walk over to him.

"I will be going now. Her clothes will be started on immediately today." Etienne announced then left the two.

"You are racking up quite a debt. 55,000 francs to repay me."

"Where are you taking me Master?"

"Ah. I plan to go to a social with some fellow slave owners. You are coming with me to go see them and their slaves." Erik replied as he pulled her in his lap. She felt a shiver go down her spine. "Calm down. It is not like I plan to trade you for the night. I am going to show you off that is all."

"Tr..trade me? People do that?"

He laughed at her nervousness. "All the time."

She clung to him suddenly and said, "Please do not trade me Master. I beg of you."

He smiled as she shuddered against him. "Do not be concerned. I wouldn't trade you so soon. You hardly have any experience."

She was silent for a while as he stroked her hair and ran his other hand over her silky thigh. "What experience do you mean?" She asked suddenly, then covered her mouth quickly not realizing she had said her thoughts out loud.

Erik laughed softly then grasped her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "There are three reasons women were put on Earth. The first was for procreation, the second was to serve man, and the third..." he paused then said, "the third was to give man pleasure."

Malika gasped softly then replied, "I do not agree."

"It does not matter if you agree or if you do not agree. It is the truth."

"You are wrong." She protested as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It is better that you learn now than later." He told her as he gently wiped her cheeks. "Now enough crying. I don't need to have you upset where there are plenty of things we will be doing tonight."

She looked up at him and asked, "What things?"

"That remains for later."

Malika sighed as she felt nervousness flood her veins. "Yes Master."

_Author's Note: I finally completed my third chapter. I appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you for reviewing and giving me your honest opinion. Please review more so I can learn your opinions. Thanks!_


	4. IV

**IV.**

Erik buttoned up his vest as he watched Malika dress herself in one of her new dresses. He approved of this one. They had spent all day waging a war over what she would wear to the social tonight. He laughed inwardly, if that was what you could call a bunch of drunken men groping women in plain sight. He turned his thoughts back to her dress. It was a deep sapphire-colored silk dress that hugged her curves accordingly. Her cleavage was exposed prominently which he could tell made her very uncomfortable. Good, he wanted her uncomfortable. The dress had no sleeves, only straps which exposed her arms and shoulders to his view.

"You look nice." He complimented her as he put on his coat then strode to the mirror where she stood.

"I feel uncomfortable. Please can I not wear something else?"

He grasped her hips and pulled her against his body. "We have had this discussion. You are wearing this dress and that is my final word. Any more on this and I will punish you when we get back."

Malika sighed. "Yes Master."

"Good girl. Now get your shawl and we will go." He said as he gave her behind a slap.

xxxx

"Keep close to me Malika." Erik snapped at her as they entered a similar building to the auction building. It also looked run down and had a sign saying 'condamnee' on the front. Malika glanced around nervously as they walked into the foyer. Malika coughed as the smells of smoke and mustiness entered her nostrils. "Don't stare." He told her while she looked at a man and woman doing things that should be done in the bedroom.

"Is this a brothel?" She asked, part in curiosity and part in horror.

"No. Now shut up and follow me."

Malika nodded then grasped his arm as he led her into a large dimly lighted room. She coughed once more as the smell of smoke permeated her nostrils. Several men sat in the middle of the room where old torn leather couches and chairs were arranged in a semi-circle around the fireplace. She heard soft moans coming from the back of the room and did not dare look to see what was causing them. "Ah. Monsieur Garnier has come to join us." An old round man said drunkenly.

"Drunk as usual Etienne?"

The fat man ignored his comment and glanced at Malika. "And who is this tart? She looks delicious eh...you gonna trade er' tonight?"

"She's my new slave and no, I do not plan to." Erik answered.

"Are you sure? My girl can do amazing things with her mouth...plus I might throw in a little extra."

"I don't give a damn what your whore can do. I'm not trading tonight. Besides Malika is not ready to be traded." Erik snapped at the old man.

Erik pulled Malika into his lap as he sat down in one of the musty old chairs. "Why?" Another asked.

"She's rather new to the concept of pleasuring men."

Someone laughed then said, "Got the short end of the stick eh Garnier?"

Erik smirked as he told them, "Actually no. When I got her she was a virgin."

He could see in the dimly lighted room that every jaw had dropped. "Virgin! Where did you get one?"

"Same place you did. I just happened to be there at the right time. She was wonderful in bed. She screamed like no whore of yours can." Erik replied as he smirked proudly. Oh yes, they were jealous.

"Are you planning a viewing?"

"Malika, go off and talk with the other girls. I have some business to discuss." She looked at him with terrified eyes. "Now."

She stood up as she glanced at the lustful eyes of the other men then said, "Yes Master."

She walked off, not knowing where to go exactly. Everywhere she turned she felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her back. This was a terrible place. She wished her master had never brought her here. What was he discussing? Was he going to make her do something that she did not want? It didn't matter, he never considered her opinion or cared. However, that was how all masters acted, she supposed. She became lost in her thoughts that she did not notice herself wandering off towards the foyer.

Her ears caught the distant sounds of groaning. She decided to head back when she felt someone grasp her arm. "Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?"

"Please Monsieur. I am returning to my master."

The man pressed her against a wall, his rancid breath was almost too much to bear. "I think he can wait. You are a pretty girl. I bet your master loves taking you." She cried out in surprise as he pressed his hands against her breasts. She felt his lips descend over hers and an urge to throw up almost overtook her. Where was her master when she needed him!

xxxx

Erik growled as he realized that Malika had wandered off. "Excuse me gentlemen, I have to find my slave as she has disappeared."

He stood up and walked out towards the foyer. 'Where the hell has she gone off to?' His thoughts were soon answered when he heard a cry. That sounded like a cry of protest and he knew that voice. He rushed suddenly towards the sound. He snarled when he found his slave squirm beneath the ministrations of another man. She obviously wasn't enjoying it either.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" He shouted as he pulled the man off her and pushed him against the wall.

"I didn't think a few minutes with her would be bad. She is a tempting bit of flesh."

Erik snarled then replied, "You know the rules. You dare try to take my slave in that way. You should be ashamed. We have rules when it comes to sharing others slaves and I believe I didn't give you my permission to even look at her." Erik then grabbed Malika by her arm and stormed out of the foyer and into the street where the carriage waited for them. He threw open the door then pushed her into the carriage and then followed her in closing the door behind him.

xxxx

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Erik shouted as he slammed his bedroom door shut. "I told you specifically to go talk to the other girls. I believe that that was an order. You could have been raped you chit!"

Malika turned around and shouted defiantly, "I didn't want to go. It's your fault!"

"My fault!" He roared as he pushed her against the bed and glared angrily into her eyes. "Funny how something you did turns out to be my fault!" He begin to unbutton her dress, suddenly needing to show her discipline.

"You're a madman!"

"A madman!" He snarled as he finally unbuttoned her dress and forced her to step out of it. "A madman wouldn't have saved your worthless derriere! I should have left you there and let you see what true madmen are there!"

"I hate you Monsieur! I hate you!"

He ripped apart her undergarments then said angrily, "It can be acertained that I am not impressed with you as well!" Erik then growled as he pushed her in the middle and took her mouth in a harsh kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth as he pinned her hands effortlessly above her hand with one hand. His tongue entwined with hers as his other hand cupped her breast in a harsh grasp. She moaned loudly into his mouth.

Erik pulled back then forced her legs apart with his right leg. He used his right hand to unbutton his pants quickly. "You will learn your place!" He pushed her legs apart a bit further then plunged into her. Malika cried out in surprise and slight pain as he began pounding into her. His mouth found her breast causing her to cry out in pleasure and the feeling of heat to rush to her abdomen.

She wished she could vent her frustration on him. The painful heat in her abdomen began to grow into an inferno as she felt herself become lost in the sensations he was creating. God, she wished she could stop him. She wished she could scream at him and tell him how much she hated him. Why was her body betraying her when her mind didn't want to be taken this way?

Erik could feel the familiar clenching of her muscles and a rush of heat as he came swiftly. He lifted his had from her breast as he noticed her panting form beneath him. "I won't tolerate any more bad behavior. You are an adult and you will act like one. Furthermore, I tire of your outbursts. If you do not obey me you will be facing a punishment and I believe I have already introduced you to one way. I have many others."

Malika swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat. "Yes Master." She said through gritted teeth.

Erik pushed her over on her side then said, "Go to sleep. I have plans for you tomorrow." Malika felt another lump form in her throat as she wondered what he was going to do with her.

_Author's Note: Well here's another chapter. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Hugs to you all. I really get my motivation from all of you. So please keep reviewing. Thanks!_

_Pyrite_


	5. V

**V.**

"Wake up!" Erik snapped at a sleeping Malika. Malika rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Get up. We're going out." He commanded her as she sat up and got out of bed.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as she began to pull on her undergarments.

"I'm not telling you my dear. You will have to wait and see." Erik replied then took out one of her new dresses as she finished lacing her pantalets.

This scared her intensely. Where was he going to take her to? She took the dress and put it on quickly. "Oh." She simply said.

"Come." He told her as he grasped her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

xxxx

"Why are we here?" Malika asked as they entered the slave auction.

"You will see." Erik replied as they were led into the same room that he had first met her in. He watched as Darius walked in the room. He could tell that Darius was not happy to see him so soon.

"Monsieur Garnier. May I ask why you have come back so soon? Does she not please you?"

"Oh it's not that. I find though that she is not as obedient as you stated. I believe you can resolve that for me." Erik explained. "I am going to check on a project and I will be back in three hours. By then I expect to have a more obedient slave."

"Yes. I will definitely make sure she becomes more obedient before you come back." Darius glared at Malika as she grasped her master's arm.

"Darius, I wish to speak with you in private. Malika stay here." Erik then led the man out of the room. After hearing the door shut he said, "I don't care if you beat her, make sure though that you don't beat her too much. I want to be able to take her tonight and if that does not work threaten her. Tell her you'll slit her throat."

"You must like her a lot." Darius commented sarcastically.

"Oh I do. Don't get me wrong I think she is the sweetest thing I have seen in a long time. I enjoy her immensely. She just needs to realize that she needs to obey me and you can help. After all i've employed you to do so with another whore before."

Darius nodded solemnly. "She'll be glad to be your slave when you get back and I am sure I can encourage many other things to."

"Good. I'll be back in three hours." Erik told him once more then left.

xxxx

"You foolish girl." Darius snarled at Malika. "Have you no idea how lucky you are! Many whores would be glad to serve Monsieur Garnier. You chit! I'm going to beat you bloody!"

Malika cowered as he took up a wooden rod turned her around and began beating her with it. She shrieked loudly as she felt pain rocket up her back. Tears fell down her cheeks as she fell to her knees and covered her head. "You need to learn obedience and you will if I have to beat it into you!"

"Stop! Please stop!" She cried out as he hit her once more.

"Not until you are obedient to Monsieur Garnier! I'll slit your pretty little throat if you do not do as you are commanded to!" Darius yelled at her then grasped a handful of dark hair and pulled her back to her feet. He heard a great shriek issue from her mouth as he continued to beat her.

"You wouldn't!" She shouted between cries of pain.

"I can find another whore just as easily as before. I don't know if you haven't noticed but Monsieur Garnier goes through girls like tissue paper! Be glad he's taken an interest in you."

"No!" She screamed then fell to the floor again and prayed for her torture to be over.

xxxx

Erik returned feeling rather satisfied. He was hoping that by now Malika would have learned her lesson. He didn't like disobedient slaves and she had become too disobedient for his taste. He would have beat her himself, but he had decided an outside source would be best. She would come crawling to his arms and apologize for her disobedience.

He sat comfortably on a chaise as Darius brought in a rather sore and terrified Malika. "Here," Erik said as he handed Darius an envelope, "something for your trouble. Close the door, I wish to talk to her before we leave."

Darius immediately obeyed and left the two alone after shutting the door. "Come here."

Malika stepped forward and felt her body protest. She winced but continued on until she stood in front of him. He pulled her on his lap causing her to shriek in protest. His arm wrapped powerfully about her back as she whimpered softly. "Have you learned?" Erik asked as he eyed her. She looked on the verge of tears. "And what have you learned?"

"I learned...that I should not disobey my master." Malika replied as she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Erik sighed as he reached for his handkerchief and wiped her eyes gently. "Now what are you crying about?"

"He said he would slit my throat. I don't want to die." She replied as more tears soaked the handkerchief.

"Now, now. You're being rather foolish. I wouldn't let anyone touch what is mine without my permission." He commented then kissed her lips gently.

Malika was flabbergasted from his kiss. He usually was so commanding and passionate. Why was he gentle to her now? She sniffed quietly then felt him run his hand up her back. She cringed as he touched sore spots. "Now lets go home."

xxxx

Erik felt Malika cuddle up against his bare chest for the first time since he had bought her. He wrapped an arm around her back gently as she lay her head on his chest. Things had worked out according to plan. He had come home with her, shown her a little more gentleness, then they had had sex.

"Master." He heard her say.

"Yes." He responded.

"We're not going anywhere tomorrow are we?"

"No. Now go to sleep."

"Yes Master." She replied as she felt her exhausted body give way to sleep.

_Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter. Wow. The story is progressing nicely and I have such wonderful reviewers. Please review more. Your reviews are what keep me going. I am going to try to belt out the sixth chapter on Monday after my test. Got all weekend to study for a test. So please forgive me for having to make you wait. Thanks again. - Pyrite_


	6. VI

VI.

Malika awoke feeling the need to go to the bathroom. She glanced about and noticed that her master was nowhere to be found. She sat up quickly and made her way to the bathroom to find a shocking surprise. Her master stood with his mask off as he washed his face. She could see his hidden side now from a mirror on the other side of the room. 'How terrible.' She thought as she saw his full face for the first time. The left half looked normal enough, no, handsome; however the right side was distorted and scarred. What could have happened to him?

By the time Erik looked up he saw Malika standing in front of him with her mouth opened in a silent gasp. He felt a rage come over him that he had never felt before. "What are you doing! Are you a mindless chit!"

"I...I'm sorry Master. It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to!" He roared as he stalked towards her. "Damn women and their curiosity! Damn them I say!"

"I wasn't being curious. I wanted to come to the bathroom to use the facilities. I didn't know you were in there." She replied as she backed against his desk and felt the painful edge drive into her lower back.

"You're like all women! Can you believe that it was a monster that took you in bed!" Erik snapped as he pulled her with him towards the bed.

"Please it was an accident. I thought you were gone. I didn't know you were in there."

"Why the hell would I be gone! By God you are such a twit!" He thrust a hand in her hair and pulled her head back fiercely.

"Please forgive me. Forgive me. I did not mean to." She begged as she felt his other hand grasp her wrist in a bruising grip.

"I'm sure you have been waiting for this moment. Hmm! To see what is under the mask!"

Malika felt a sudden rage come over her as she shouted, "God you are the most selfish, pompous, arrogant man I have ever known!"

Erik was taken aback by her statement. He released her wrist in fury the grasped her chin in a cruel hold. "You don't even know me!"

"That's because you won't let anyone in. You put up such a cold and distant front that you get enraged when things do not go your way. You are so childish!" She replied as her anger consumed her. Someone needed to let him know how idiotic he was acting.

"Childish!" He roared. "I'll tell you what is childish, mademoiselle, you are childish! You cannot accept your fate as a permanent whore to a man who bought you. You cannot admit to yourself that even though you may hate me for everything I have done to you that you still want me. You lie to me and yourself when you deny it!"

"You think that your deformity is so bad monsieur! You have not even seen deformities. Yes, half your face is marred, however, you are still handsome and you can do the most remedial tasks. I have seen worse than you. I have seen and lived with lepers who cannot do anything for themselves. Be glad it is just half your face that is deformed monsieur!"

"You lie! Why were you frightened if you have seen worse!" He questioned angrily.

"I was frightened of your demeanor not your face you idiot!" Malika shouted at him feeling her rage coming to a boiling point.

"Idiot! You dare call me an idiot you little twit!"

"Yes monsieur, I call you an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! You are so wrapped up in yourself that you cannot see love, that you do not want to try to love! You think that you are the ONLY person in this world who has problems. You are mistaken monsieur."

"And you, mademoiselle," He said as released her chin and pushed her onto the bed, "will not accept that you desire me." He climbed over her then parted her legs with his knees. Somehow their rage had turned into passion as the minutes passed by. He continued, "You will not accept it even though your body loves the pleasure that my hands, my mouth, and my cock gives it. So tell me, who is childish and who is an idiot?"

Malika stared into his amber eyes and replied, "We both are."

He accepted the answer with a breath-taking kiss. His tongue dipped between her lips and entwined with hers. He pulled back suddenly leaving her panting for more. He pressed another heated kiss against her lips then began kissing his way down her throat. Malika threaded her fingers in his dark hair as she moaned from his attentions.

Erik's right hand skimmed the outside of her left leg as he kissed her neck softly. She felt him softly nip along the base of her neck and collarbone. She grasped his hair softly as his lips descended downward and his hands moved to cup her breasts. His lips traveled down the valley between her breasts while his hands kneaded her breasts harshly.

Malika squealed as she felt him draw a nipple between his lips and suck contentedly on it. She felt jolts of heat rush from the tip of her breast to settle between her thighs. "Oh God!" She shouted her pleasure. Had it not only been moments ago that they had been arguing? This was an unfair way to win an argument. However, she liked it...but curse him for interrupting their argument. She still had much to tell him.

Erik felt her writhe beneath him from his ministrations. He kissed his way over to her other breast and repeated his ministrations as she moaned in loss for a moment. He heard her frustration when he finally began to descend downward again. He smirked inwardly as he did so. He pressed his hips against hers so she could feel his hardness. They both moaned their eagerness as he continued kissing down her stomach once more.

She felt the hardness of his member press against her thigh through his black pants. Malika felt a surge of curiousity as she reached between them and found one button to his pants. She realized she must of shocked him because he sat back suddenly and looked at her with confused eyes. She felt odd all the sudden. The man who was angry with her earlier then suddenly passionate now looked confused. She never seen him display this emotion before. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"I've been waiting for you to do that." He admitted to her.

"Why? You could have made me do it anytime." Malika asked, her curiousity overtook her again.

"Because, it's more pleasurable when the other party wants it as well."

She smiled to herself, though probably, she thought, he didn't want to force her into such an act knowing that she was a virgin. "Lay down."

He raised an eyebrow then asked, "Is that a command?"

"No Master." She whispered softly, "It is merely a thought."

He laughed softly as he lay back on the bed and watched her kneel beside him. She tentatively kissed his lips softly. It was a much different kiss than usual. He noted how slow and determined she was to explore his body for herself. He hadn't let her do so and seeing as she had shown signs of hating him, he saw no reason to. However, why would he deny her right now?

Malika had given pleasure to a male once before and she had found it absolutely disgusting, however, she found herself wanting to try again. The man she had to pleasure before was dirty and disgusting and even though she did not like her master she knew he was different. She shook her thoughts from her mind then pressed another heated kiss to his lips. Her tongue gently flicked at his lips then pressing for entrance to his mouth.

Erik felt her straddle his waist as she continued slowly kissing his lips. He met her azure eyes before she moved further and found a quiet passion that had gone unnoticed. She moved along his chin, placing soft kisses along his jawbone and down the column of his neck. He voiced his satisfaction as her hips ground against his own. "You've done this before, haven't you?" He finally asked as she moved to sit between his legs.

She bowed her head, not wanting to look up at him, not wanting to see disappointment or anger. "Yes. Only once before."

"By who?" Erik questioned.

"Darius." She said then paused a moment. "He makes all of the girls pleasure him at least once." She placed her hand over his crotch and heard a deep intake of air.

"Was that the reason you were taking so long the night I bought you?"

"Yes."

Her hands went to work to quickly unbutton his pants. "So every girl has to pleasure that bastard and we pay out of our pocketbooks to get whores." He gasped a little when his hardened member met her soft, warm hands.

"Do not be angry...please. It was dirty and disgusting and I think you are much better than him." She admitted suddenly.

Erik smiled then felt her lips on his once more as her hand slowly pumped his cock. He groaned loudly in her mouth and knew he was at her mercy now. Erik suddenly wondered why she was pulling away from his lips and turning to face his abdomen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your pants. I can't stand them." Malika replied. She paused to ask, "Is that alright with my master?"

He nodded then watched her ease his pants off his legs and throw them in the floor. Erik laughed at her sudden brashness. This was interesting indeed. However, he stopped laughing and gasped when he saw her lower her head between his legs and felt her mouth descend over his member.

Malika felt him swell beneath her hands and lips. She had never pleasured a man like this before. Darius had not had the time to teach her this, but she heard of it and had seen the other girls do so with their masters. She could understand the reason why one enjoyed doing so. It was not only pleasurable for both parties but she felt somewhat powerful, like she could control his body's reactions. She felt him plunge his hands in her hair then he pulled slightly in frustration. He moaned loudly as her tongue traced lines around the head of his member. She pulled back to ask, "Do you wish to take me?"

He rolled her on her back and swiftly plunged into her wetness with one swift motion. "Yes." He growled. It was different somehow. Different because he did not feel the urge to pound his desire into her. He could feel her body and the perfectness of it. He loved how soft her skin felt beneath his hands and he loved the way her skin smelled and tasted. He loved the way she reacted to him pleasuring her. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and felt one of her legs hook over his waist.

She felt him thrust into her slowly. His left arm wrapped instinctively around her waist as his lips descended over her breast once more. She cried out as a familiar rush of heat settled between her thighs. The friction was almost too much to bear and she was sure she would die of it. She heard him growl against her skin as her body finally gave into the pleasure and clamp down on him. She felt his body go rigid then spurts of his seed enter her body.

Erik finally collapsed over her body. His damp hair clung to the sides of his face. He could feel her hand stroke a damp strand away from his right cheek as their breathing returned to normal. He caught her hand, kissed it, then said, "Let's rest for a while."

xxxx

Erik was sure when he woke up that it was nearing 12:00 pm. He had had the longest and best sleep in such a long while. Erik felt Malika's breath on his neck as she stirred and opened a sleepy eye. "Hello."

He smiled, "Hello dear. Sleep well?"

She nodded then asked, "What time is it?"

"Near 12:00 I think."

"Oh my. We've slept that long!" She cried out in surprise.

He laughed softly, "That is no problem. I don't have anywhere to go today." He paused as a few minutes passed between them. "I've been thinking about our situation Malika."

"Yes."

"First off, I want to know if you will become my mistress. I understand it is not a position that you would want but..." He was interrupted by a soft kiss.

"I appreciate this."

"Your sexual duties will not be relinquished, but I will give you some free reign in this household." He paused then sat up and stood from the bed. "I have a present for you. One I have been saving."

He quickly walked to his desk and pulled open the desk drawer and withdrew a black box then returned to the bed. Malika sat up as he took the lid off the box and presented her with a large round sapphire pendant necklace. He put it on her and stood back to admire the dazzling jewel. The gold chain hung elegantly around her neck as the smooth sapphire found a prominent place between her breasts.

"You did not have to." Malika protested.

He threw the box in the floor and eagerly pressed her into the mattress. "Ah but I did. This pitiful jewel would have not had a chance to shine without you. You, my dear, enhance it."

She blushed as she wondered it this was all true or if it was a dream. "What is your name?" She hoped she had not breached a touchy subject.

Erik paused to look deeply in her eyes then said, "My name is Erik. I think now I want to hear my name on those sweet lips of yours." Malika blushed once more. He suddenly whispered into her ear, "What have you done to me?"

"I don't understand."

"I've never told my other whores my name."

"What did you do with your other whores?" She questioned him.

"Sold them back. Once they saw my face it wasn't the same." Erik replied with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Tell me. Do you have family?" Erik asked her then saw her twist the sheets tightly.

"My mother and father are dead and my twin siblings are with some pedophile bastard named Aleron Sanxay. They were only twelve years old..." She trailed off as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Aleron Sanxay! I know of the bastard. What if I got your siblings back Malika? I could do it."

"No. He always wants something in return."

"I could buy them back."

"But you would have to pay a lot."

"Forget the money. I have enough."

Malika wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. "Oh Erik. That would be the greatest gift I could ever receive."

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow we will visit his manor. I will arrange for the purchase of your siblings." Erik said then wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "Now no more crying." She nodded as he brushed her forehead with his lips.

"Thank you Erik."

"You're welcome."

Author's Note: OMG! In Microsoft Word this chapter is 9 pages and 2,611 words long. Wow! Long chapter! So Erik basically does somewhat of a turn around. Don't worry. He still has a long way to go. Oh and it was about time Malika stood up to him. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please review more!

Pyrite 


	7. VII

**VII.**

Erik watched as Malika twisted the fabric of her dress nervously. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Do not worry. We'll get your siblings back."

"Will we Erik?" She asked as his name escaped her lips. She put a hand over her mouth.

He smiled as he told her, "It is alright. Remember what to call me when we get to his manor."

She nodded slowly then asked, "How much will be added to my debt Erik?"

"Nothing. I see your debt as fulfilled since you have become my mistress. Besides. It is a horrid act to take little children like that." He paused, "However, when we get home I think a nice sponge bath would be nice."

"Yes." Malika agreed.

"With you in it."

"Am I to be your sponge?" Malika questioned with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Erik laughed softly, "Oh no. You are to give me a sponge bath." She smiled at him then gently kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You may be harsh often and we have had our disagreements, but you are not cruel and you would never do something so terrible. I appreciate what you are doing for me."

"You are welcome." He replied. He looked out the window of the carriage and saw that they were slowing down. "It looks like we are here. Remember to let me do the talking."

"Of course." Malika responded with a nod.

xxxx

Erik sat in a parlor awaiting Aleron Sanxay to show up. He drank from a cup of tea that a maid had brought him. Malika sat beside him while she twisted the fabric of her dress once more. "Stop that. You'll wrinkle your dress."

"Yes Monsieur Garnier." She replied then suddenly heard footsteps.

"I was wondering why the great architect and mason Erik Garnier came calling." A voice said as Erik and Malika looked to the entrance of the parlor.

"Aleron." Erik simply said.

He sat across from the two on another chaise. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want to buy Malika's siblings and don't deny you have them."

"What would you do with two twelve-year olds?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Ah. Expanded your horizens. No longer interested in the older girls Garnier?"

"You bastard!" Malika suddenly burst out.

"Keep a reign on her Garnier." Aleron said as he glared at Malika. "How fortunate for you to cross paths with Monsieur Garnier." He then turned to Erik and asked, "How much are you willing to pay?"

"50,000 francs for the both of them."

"50,000 and a night with her." He eyed her then commented, "I want to see what the older sister can do."

"Fine! But my siblings come first then I will go with you." She shouted then suddenly felt Erik grasp her wrist.

"Enough! You are not going to do such a thing."

"It is worth it. Please Master! You do not know what it is like to be without your siblings!" Malika cried out as she grasped his hand.

Erik glared into her azure blue eyes as she grasped his hand tightly. "I am not happy that you wish to do this. However, I will let you do this because of your siblings." He then turned to Aleron and said, "I want the children down here first and then she may go with you."

"Very good. I will have one of my maids go get the children." He commented then stood and exited the parlor.

"I don't know what you are thinking but you have to be more careful Malika. I can't do anything now, but you cannot go against my judgment ever again. He is not a person to be trusted." Erik said as he turned to her.

"Please understand that I love my siblings and would die for them."

Erik nodded slowly as Aleron returned. Malika glared daggers at him. She hated him with all of her heart. "You are welcome to stay while I am finishing the part of the deal with your lovely girl over there."

"Very well. I would prefer to stay to make sure that nothing detrimental happens to my slave." Erik commented then drank some more tea from his cup.

"Really Garnier. I would never do anything detrimental to her. She is a pretty little thing."

Malika glared at him then heard a familiar voice call her name, "Malika?"

She turned her had towards the doorway to see her twin siblings standing with a maid. "Lukcas! Linka!" She cried out as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. They rushed to her and met her in an embrace.

"We've missed you sister." Linka told her sister as she hugged her tightly.

"I know. I have missed you as well." She released them from their hug then turned to Erik. "This is Monsieur Garnier. You will be living with him now."

"You too?" Lukcas asked.

"Yes. He's my owner." She paused then said, "I have to do something for Monsieur Sanxay. Please be good for Monsieur Garnier. He is a good person."

"I will pay you the rest when you finish." Erik commented as Malika looked at him. He sighed before telling her, "You need to finish this. Go on."

Malika swallowed a lump in her throat then suddenly walked forward and knew that she had to see this through, otherwise she would not have her siblings.

xxxx

Erik growled as he downed a glass of wine. What was taking so long? "Monsieur Garnier?" Linka asked as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes."

"What is Malika doing that is taking so long?"

He thought before he replied, "She is doing what she does with me."

A look of horror and comprehension covered her face. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Malika knows how to take care of herself."

Erik watched as the boy regarded him with an angry look but did not say anything. He probably felt that he was the man of the family since they had reunited. Erik could see why he would be mad with him. However, he could not help that Malika chose to do what she did.

He turned his thoughts back to Malika. He hoped she was alright and that he would be able to leave soon.

xxxx

When Malika entered the huge master bedroom she felt another lump form in her throat. She had to constantly remind herself that this was for her siblings. She had offered herself before, but this was strange. "So I take it that Garnier took your virginity."

"That is none of your business bastard!" She replied in anger.

She felt him turn her around to face him. "Listen you are a whore and your body belongs to me for this night." Malika looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Your sister didn't make such a fuss."

"You bastard! How could you do that to a child!" She cried out as she began to beat her tiny hands against his shoulders.

"You didn't think I bought your siblings just for fun of having them around?" He growled as he pushed her against the bed and began to unbutton her dress. "You fight a losing battle my dear. I will have you tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Malika felt her stomach clench as her clothes fell away from her body. She wished that there could have been another way, but there was not. She had to fulfill this to get her siblings back.

xxxx

Malika stumbled out of the bedroom, finally glad that she was leaving the bastard. She entered the parlor to find her two siblings asleep. Erik looked up at her. "You are finally finished."

"You have no idea how happy I am that I am finished with that man." Erik smiled as he stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I will need a bath when we get back."

He ran his fingers over her hip then said, "We both can have a bath." He said as he sat a envelope of francs on the table. "Wake up your siblings. We're going back."

Malika nodded quietly then went to her siblings and shook them awake.

xxxx

Erik was glad when they finally returned to his home. When they finally came in it was nearing twelve in the afternoon. Malika and her siblings looked tired and felt tired. "Before you take your siblings to their new bedrooms make sure you get them some food and I would like to explain the rules of this house."

Malika watched her siblings give Erik their rapt attention. "First, I do not tolerate uneducated children in my household. Therefore you will be educated. Secondly, your sister is the mistress of this household and you will go to her if you have any complaints. I am too busy to deal with children. You also need to know that I do not tolerate misbehavior in my household. Do I make myself clear?" The two nodded as Malika put her hands on Linka's shoulders.

"Let us go. I am sure you are hungry and tired. We all need to sleep for a while." Malika interrupted as she led them away.

xxxx

Erik heard Malika close the door softly. "What took so long?" He growled as he stood up and quickly pulled her against his body.

"Please forgive me. My siblings had a lot of questions to ask me." She responded as one of his hands began undoing the back of her dress. "May I have a bath?"

Erik smiled wickedly at her. "I have the water ready." She smiled at him as he led her into the bathroom and finished undressing her. Malika turned around to unbutton his vest quickly. She worked quickly to help him shed his clothes. Erik accepted the help eagerly.

Once they both were naked Erik led her to the tub then climbed in and told her to climb over him. Malika obeyed, feeling her body suddenly relax from her long day. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he took a sponge and lathered it up with lavender soap. "Today has been so difficult." Malika commented tiredly.

"I can see why." He paused as he brought the sponge over her shoulder blades then said, "I don't want you to ever try to override my authority again Malika. I could have raised the offering price if you had left well enough alone."

She sighed softly then groaned as the sponge circled her breast slowly. "Yes Erik."

He the hand that held the sponge between her legs to scrub her thighs. She squealed suddenly as he nipped at her ear. Malika felt his arousal press against her buttocks as he continued teasing her. "I need you more than ever. You don't know what it is like to have to wait for you." He took the sponge, wrung it, and let it fall to the floor. Malika wondered what he had in mind. She could feel her body reacting to his caresses and the familiar heat pool in her abdomen. "Get out Malika. I suddenly have a craving that I need to satisfy."

Malika felt dazed as she climbed out of the water and took a towel to dry her body off. She gasped as she felt Erik pull her semi-dry body against his slick skin. She could feel his prominent member press against her buttocks as she grasped the sink to steady herself. "You are an impatient man."

"I get what I want." Erik responded as he turned her around and pressed a heated kiss against her lips.

"Can't you wait till we dry off at least?" She asked as she reached for another towel and wrapped it around his broad shoulders.

"A man should never have to wait." He said as she fervently began to dry off his body. Her hands guided the towel over his muscled chest and lean stomach. She laughed at his comment as she finished drying him off. "What is so funny?"

"So it isn't fair for men to wait but it is fair for women to have to wait? I do not see the equality there monsieur." Malika commented then discarded the wet towel in the floor. "There. You are dry and it only took a minute of your time. Now come on you terribly maltreated man. I suppose I have to make up that one minute."

Erik burst out into a fit of laughter. Malika eyed him for she had never seen him laugh so much in the time that she had been with him. She pulled him into the bedroom as he finally got his fit under control. "Well, I can say that is the best laugh I have had in such a long while. Thank you dear. I needed that."

He pushed her against the bed as his lips caught hers once more. Tongues entwined as Erik's hands teased her nipples into hard peaks. She moaned loudly against his mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck. Erik picked her up and sat her on the mattress so her hips were level with his.

Malika gasped for air when he finally pulled away from her mouth. "Scream my name Malika. I need to hear it on your sweet lips." He pushed her back on the bed and gently caressed her stomach and thighs. She moaned loudly while feeling his member pressing impatiently against her entrance.

Erik thrust in suddenly as he felt he could not wait any longer. He buried himself deep within her warmth and sighed for a moment as he felt his member grow even more. He drew back then thrust in her while he grasped her hips to keep himself steady. Erik heard her moan loudly as he thrust several more times to bring on their climaxes.

Malika felt the heat building between her thighs as Erik continued his thrusting. She felt sweat coat her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her against him so her breasts were crushed against his chest. "Oh Erik!" She finally cried out. "I'm almost there!" It felt strange to say his real name instead of master. However, it was what he wanted.

Erik began to rock his hips against hers as her moans became more frequent. Her body clamped down on his member and became rigid as she screamed his name and finally climaxed. Erik felt her inner muscles clench around him causing his climax to finally occur. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and growled as his seed rushed into her body.

He waited till their breathing had slowed to pull out and push her gently into the middle of the bed. He then finally climbed in and pulled her tired body against his. "That was so beautiful." Malika nodded then yawned as he pulled the covers over both of them. "Rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day my dear."

She yawned again then turned around in his arms to rest her head against his right shoulder. "Yes Erik." She said then closed her eyes. "We'll have to finish that sponge bath soon."

Erik laughed softly in her ear and replied, "Very soon. Now sleep."

_Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been so busy with school. I have 3 tests this week. Pray for me. I am also trying to work on the plot for the sequel to my story Ange de Musique. So anyway, thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing. It is what keeps me going. Thanks!_

_Pyrite_


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

Malika had never been a mistress before and did not know what to do. She didn't know how to run a household or anything like that. She was glad to have her siblings back, but she could not tell them of what she and Erik really did. Her siblings had been scared of him when he had gone over the rules. She knew he was a menacing man to everyone else, but she knew that when he was in the bedroom it was a different story. He was passionate and he desired to be loved, though he had not admitted it yet. He also could laugh and make her laugh as well. She wished she could break down every wall that he held up, but she knew he needed protection.

She shook her thoughts away then nibbled on her eggs while her siblings watched her curiously. "What is he like?" Linka asked as her sister took another bite of eggs.

"Monsieur Garnier?" Malika asked.

"Yes. He is so scary. Why does he wear the mask?"

"He is not scary. He just seems that way. He is deformed Linka. He is such a wonderful man though. He intends on having you two measured today for new clothes. No one has ever done something as nice as give us clothes and pay for them." She replied. She paused momentarily then said, "He also is paying to have you two tutored."

"Hmph." Lukcas interrupted. "We don't need tutoring. In my opinion he is only doing it because he wants to look good to his other rich friends."

"Lukcas!" Malika reprimanded.

"He took your virginity Malika! You should have decided when, where, and most importantly who took your virginity. Not some rich man looking for a whore." Malika paled considerably as she noticed Erik enter the room and her brother continued badmouthing him. "Furthermore, you shouldn't have to obey someone you don't love sister. It is not fair that you have to do so. He doesn't care about you and he never will. He is some rich man that will take his time with you, play with your emotions, then when he is bored he will toss us out on the streets like garbage."

Before Malika could open her mouth to apologize for her brother she heard him say, "I disagree." Lukcas turned around in his seat and gasped. "Let us be honest children, since you two have already been introduced to the concept of the slavery market and such. I bought your sister on the intention to fulfill my desires. Yes that is the truth. Men can do that for the right price. It is now my intention, however, to have her as my mistress. You are wondering what is the difference between a slave and a mistress. I see it in your eyes. Being a mistress means that your sister will not only have duties to me but to the entire household. She will run it and I will give her freedom. If I did not want her as more than a slave I wouldn't have bought you two from Sanxay." He walked forward to where Linka sat and gently caressed her cheek. "I am sorry for all that Sanxay has done to you little one. I wish that it could all be erased but it is time to look ahead."

Linka shivered underneath his touch and was relieved as he pulled away. "Do not worry I do not seek to have you in my bed Linka. Your sister is enough for me."

"How can you say that!" Lukcas suddenly interrupted. "You are like all of them. You are sadistic and you wish to ravage any girl you buy."

"Lukcas!" Malika reprimanded again. "Don't talk to Monsieur Garnier like that."

"It is true. First he will have you then Linka. Isn't that why all rich men buy girls from the slavery market?" He asked as he glared at Erik.

Erik regarded the boy with sad eyes. "You are a very caring brother. Anyone can see that. He must have made you do something that you did not like. I bet you were scared for your sister when her virginity was stolen from her."

"Like what you did with Malika? She didn't have a choice. Neither of my sisters did. You can't possibly understand what it has been like for us. You haven't been bought and then forced to be ravaged or forced to watch such an evil act. You will never understand."

"No. I don't. However, it is time to put that behind you. You will very soon become a man and you must understand that some men are sadistic and you must differ yourself from those who wish to hurt women."

Lukcas stood up suddenly. "Don't you give me a talk when you took my sister."

"Lukcas please. Monsieur Garnier is only trying to help."

"No Malika. Let him speak. He has a lot to say." Erik interrupted as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't do that to my sister. She didn't deserve to be raped! She's always been kind to others and had to watch our parents die and you don't even give her the right to choose who she has relations with for the first time. My sister deserves love. She deserves someone that loves her not some rich man who wants a whore. She begged for that bastard to buy her instead of us because she didn't want us hurt. Why couldn't she chose the one special moment that can never be relived!"

Malika felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Please. Stop. No more of this. Monsieur Garnier is right. It is time to put everything behind us. Go up to your rooms while we talk about your fitting this afternoon."

"But sister..." Linka began.

"Now. Do it now." She replied as she watched her siblings leave the room.

Erik pulled her in his arms and maneuvered her over his lap as he sat in her chair. He kissed her neck softly as she sighed deeply. "I know you did not have a choice." He finally whispered. "I raped you and was happy when I did so." Malika bit her bottom lip as he kissed her neck once more. "You've changed me Malika. I no longer am interested in whores or participating in slavery. I want only you and nothing can stop me from getting what I want."

"Erik. It's not going to be easy. Afterall you still own me and our relationship is not equal. However, I appreciate you so much for getting my siblings back for me. I appreciate that you made me your mistress but I imagined myself to have a family. I want to have a child and I know you would never want one. How would you treat a daughter if you had one?"

He grasped her chin harshly as he looked at her with angered amber eyes then pressed a heated, passionate kiss against her warm lips. His hand cupped the swell of her left breast and squeezed softly. She moaned loudly in his mouth as she felt heat pool in her loins. He pulled back then said, "See what you do to me. Before, any whore would have suited me and now I cannot settle for any women less than you. I don't want any other. If we have a child," he said as he looked at her stomach, "and I believe there is a good chance we will, I will resolve it in the only way I can."

Malika looked at him in fear then asked, "How?"

He smiled then said, "I'll marry you."

Her jaw dropped and for a moment all she could think of was, why would this man want to marry her? He was rich, he could have anyone he wanted to. "You are not serious."

"Oh but I am. No man is ever going to touch your flesh besides me." He nipped at her ear softly.

She groaned as she felt him press his hands against her hips. "No Erik. Not now."

He cupped the swell of her breast and laughed softly when he heard her gasp loudly. He nipped sharply at her ear then whispered, "And why not?"

"Because this is not the time nor place monsieur." She replied.

"Fine then, but tonight I do expect you to be free." He whispered in her ear. "Go on ahead and get your siblings situated. The tailor will be here soon to measure them."

Malika nodded then felt him pat her softly on the behind before she walked off.

xxxx

Erik couldn't concentrate on writing the budget for he felt his erection grow larger beneath his pants. Damn, where was Malika when he needed her? He knew that she had to be finishing up with her siblings, but what was taking so long? He didn't have to wait too long for he heard the door open then shut quickly.

"Who knew running a household was so hard." Malika commented as she walked up to the desk. She looked down as he leaned back in the chair. "You're not aroused already?"

Erik laughed then asked, "What if I am?" He stood up quickly, pushing the chair away from the desk. He pulled her swiftly against his body as she groaned softly. Erik groaned as he felt his member grow even more. He couldn't wait to have her beneath him. Erik pulled her to the bed and began to unbutton her dress swiftly. Erik quickly pushed her dress down her body then began to take off her undergarments.

"Not fair." Malika told him as he pushed the last pieces of clothing to the floor.

Erik laughed softly as she turned around to face him. She moved to quickly unbutton his vest and shirt. Erik shrugged out of the garments and allowed then to fall to the floor. She then worked to unbutton his pants and smiled as she did so. Erik groaned softly as he felt his member spring from his pants. "It is fair now." Erik finally said then pushed her on the bed.

Malika moaned as he parted her legs and pressed his hips against hers. She felt his member press impatiently against her thigh. Erik pressed a kiss to her lips as his hands slid over her hips and thighs. His tongue demanded entry while his hands settled over breasts and kneaded the flesh softly. She groaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter and entwine with her own. He pulled back then began to kiss down her jaw and neck. "Oh Erik." She moaned loudly. Erik felt her fingers trace the muscles of his arms softly.

Malika felt a familiar ache in her loins while he kissed and sucked at the side of her neck. She felt his member press against her thigh as he continued to kiss her. "Erik."

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Yes?"

"Take me." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her then grasped her hips and positioned himself before her entrance. He pushed in quickly and felt a familiar warmth surround his member. "Erik!" She cried out from the sudden movements.

Erik felt her fingers rake his back as he slammed into her. His momentum sped up as he heard her cry his name several times. Her nails bit into his skin as she held onto him tightly. He winced slightly but felt a calm as he never felt before. He knew that this was where he belonged. In the arms of this sweet girl. His lips pressed against the side of her neck while he felt her inner muscles clamp on him and his orgasm was triggered. He lost himself in both of their throes of ecstasy. Her cries dwindled down till all he heard was a soft panting.

"That felt good." He finally said.

Malika smiled at him. "Good. Lay down for a while. We have an hour or two till supper." Erik nodded then rolled on his back and felt her cuddle up against him. He wrapped a strong arm around her as she kissed his lips softly.

"What was that for?"

"You will have to find out for yourself." She teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her then said, "Oh yes mademoiselle. I plan to find out." Malika giggled as he gently kissed her back.

"Oh and what was that for?"

"You will have to find out." He replied with a sly grin.

Malika giggled even more. "Oh a challenge it is?"

"Yes my dear." He replied.

"Then a challenge it is."

_Author's Note: Sorry I have not been able to update. I have been busy with 3 tests, a broken friendship, and I am a teacher of an HTML class which will be beginning next Monday. I hope the sex scene wasn't two disappointing. I just didn't have the energy to really make it passionate. However, next week will be different. I do plan to do that sequel to Ange de Musique. I just need to figure out a plotline for it. Ahh. So much to do. Anyway, review please. It keeps me motivated._


	9. IX

**IX.**

Lukcas did not trust Erik and he knew that his sister was becoming more dependent on

him. By making her the mistress of the house he had given her freedom and by doing

that she was more trustworthy and pliable to his commands. In return Erik was gentle

and even civil towards her. Lukcas had to watch his travesty go on in front of him.

He hated this man. He hated how he was playing with Malika's heart. She couldn't see

that he was using her.

The man did provide them with clothes and food and a tutor, however, he could not

forgive this man for hurting his sister and raping her. She was being used for sex

and he couldn't stand by that. He might be 12 years old but he was still the man of

the family.

He even was trying to get Linka to like him. It was sickening to him. He could not

stand this Monsieur Garnier. He was just some rich man who would never care about his

sister and she could not see that. She could not see his lies like he could. He had

to put an end to this. Somehow.

xxxx

Malika read quietly as her brother and sister studied. She was hoping that her

siblings were faring well after their terrible ordeal. It seemed that they had become

withdrawn from her. Especially Lukcas. He didn't want anything to do with her since

she was comfortable being Erik's mistress. She couldn't understand why he was being

so hostile with her.

She felt like she had failed them both as their older sister. It was terrible to

think how much they had been through and it was all her fault that they had gone

through it. She wished that she could take it back, but she could not. "Malika, why

are you crying?" Her sister asked her. It was only then when she realized the wetness

on her cheeks.

"No reason." Malika replied.

"Did he do something to you?" Lukcas asked as he suddenly slammed the book he was

reading on the table.

"No. Monsieur Garnier is a kind man."

"Can't you see Malika? He is using you! He is using you and will not stop till he

wants to sate himself with another girl and that might be Linka!"

"Monsieur Garnier is not that kind of man! He wouldn't hurt us. I know this." Malika

told her brother firmly.

"What about the arguments? I heard you two arguing the other day." Lukcas asked then

quietly said, "Explain that away."

"I had forgot something."

"You are so blind."

Malika gasped loudly and felt her heart sink. She felt as if she was going to cry.

How could her brother be so cruel to her? She stood from the sofa and walked to the

door. "Sister, where are you going?" Linka asked her.

"Out. I do not need to be insulted."

xxxx

Erik's garden was beautiful. It was a place where one could truly lose themselves.

She didn't dislike her brother. She was hurt by his words. She hoped a little time

away from them would be what she needed. She wandered through his small maze of

bushes till she found a large cherry blossom tree and bench. She sat on the bench

while looking at the other flowers in the garden. Everything was so beautiful.

Malika felt a powerful hand suddenly grasp her wrist and snatched her up from the

bench. Erik stared down at her with angry amber eyes. "What is the matter?" She asked

meekly.

"I thought I told you that you aren't to leave this house." He snapped at her.

"But I didn't. I was just walking in the garden."

"That is leaving the house. You are my mistress. You're task is to watch over your

siblings and my household then please me when I want to be pleased."

Malika felt something snap in her. She had had enough of the selfishness both her

brother and he were displaying. "You selfish man! I can't have a peaceful moment to

myself. I only was going to be gone for a minute. All I ever do is think of you and

my siblings, why can't I have a moment to myself!" Malika fumed and shouted, she

raged on like Erik had never seen her do so before. Then he watched her turn on her

heel and walk towards the mansion. Erik growled loudly, he did not like being talked

to or being treated in such a way.

"Don't you walk away from me whore!" Erik responded. He hadn't meant it. He was angry

and when in such a rage he could not choose his words as well.

"You bastard!" Malika cried out as she stomped forward and with all her might began

to beat his chest with her tiny hands. She kept repeating this as she continued

beating at him. Her hair became unruly and her heart beat fast. She felt as if her

heart was torn in two. How could he say such a hurtful thing?

Erik became tired of her rage and pinned her arms to her side. Malika kneed him

harshly in the groin causing him to release her and snarl at her. She wasted no time

to run away from him. Erik regained his senses and eventually caught up with her and

tackled her into the grass. They rolled over each other several times until Erik

finally pinned her struggling body to the grass. He decided he would ride out her

anger. She could struggle against him all she wanted, but she would not escape.

Malika struggled against him, but his arms kept her own pinned firmly to the ground.

She screamed at him then begged him to let her go. Why was it that whenever they

argued it only made him more desirable? Why couldn't she just hate him for being

selfish? Why was he staring at her so intently? She wished him to stop looking. Why

didn't he stop?

Erik glared in her eyes. Angry azure met his own predatory amber eyes. He knew what

came after an argument. After every word was said and the struggles were finished,

they both succumbed to passion and desire. "Release me Erik!"

"No!" He growled then took her lips harshly. He brought her arms above her head and

pinned them to the ground. Her chest heaved in anger as Erik's tongue entwined with

her own. She tried to push his tongue away, but Erik wouldn't let her. He moved his

hands along her body. He then pulled back and glared at her.

"You bastard!" She spat at him then struggled once more.

"Malika. Enough with your childish actions. You know your master does not like it."

Her eyes opened in surprise. "So i'm your slave again! I hate you! Damn you Erik!"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I hate you!"

"Listen to me."

"No! What's the use? You are only going to lie to me." She snapped at him. Erik

suddenly straddled her hips with a snarl and tore her dress clean in the middle.

Malika cried out in indignation as his hands now moved her camisole over her breasts

to reveal the naked flesh. "No! Stop it! Someone could see us!"

"Unlikely." He growled before he pulled her under skirt off and tossed it aside. She

gasped loudly while he pushed between her thighs and ran his hands over her hips.

"Besides I like you right where you are."

Damn her body for betraying her! Damn Erik for being so desirable! She hated him. How

could he be so mean to her? She had done everything for him. Why was he smirking at

her? God, he knew she was wet between her thighs. She wanted to scream at him to tell

him to leave her alone. "Stop." She whispered.

"I have not even done anything." Erik replied.

"You are thinking of doing something."

Erik smirked at her. "You are very smart Malika. You know what a man wants."

"I can't believe you!" She shouted as he kissed the side of her neck. She groaned

loudly as his lips traversed down her neck and along her shoulder. She hated herself

for feeling these things. Why couldn't he have left her alone?

Erik heard her cry out his name several times as his lips descended over her breast.

"If you hate me so much," he said as he pulled back to look at her, "then why are you

so attracted to me. You love me Malika. You love what I do to you and don't lie to

me."

"All I am to you is a whore, you said so yourself!"

"I was angry you little fool!"

"Bastard!" She shouted back. "Everything I do seems to make you angry."

"That's because I enjoy hearing you scream your pleasure from the depth of your soul!

You have no idea how much I have to restrain myself." He said as he kneaded her

carmel flesh softly.

"You always think of yourself." She commented as her eyes glared angrily into his.

He pressed himself against her causing her to groan loudly. "If I am so selfish why

is it that I give you so much." When she did not say anything he smirked in triumph.

"That is what I thought. I give you everything."

"You don't love me! You never will! All I am to you is a body for you to have in

bed!"

"Damn it Malika shut up!" He roared at her causing her to shrink as much as she could

from him. She shivered underneath his angry stare. "Tell me Malika, are you stupid?"

"No."

"Stop acting like it then!"

"You stop acting like a spoiled, selfish man!"

"Selfish! Spoiled! You dare call me spoiled and selfish!" Erik growled in her ear.

"Yes I do!"

"Keep still." He finally said after looking at her for a few moments. He reached

within his pocket and presented her a small box. "A token of my affection." He

explained while looking into her confused eyes. She sat up momentarily to open the

box. Once opened she found a golden bracelet with several sapphire stones hanging

from the chain.

She looked back at him. "Why?"

"I wanted to spoil you for working so hard." Erik replied as he took it out and she

instinctively held out her wrist.

"You didn't have to. You already have given me enough." Malika said as she felt her

temper calm down.

"Can't I dote on my mistress for the hell of it?"

She nodded shyly. "I am sorry about earlier."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have kneed you there. Are you alright?"

Erik smirked at her then said, "I don't know Malika. Want to see if I am uninjured?"

"But someone could see us."

"The hedge will stop any prying eyes. Plus no one is allowed in here except you and

me."

"Alright." She replied then lay back down as Erik reached between them to unbutton

his pants. She felt his lips over her skin once more. The heat from his mouth sent

waves of pleasure down her spine. "Erik...tell me you love me. Even if it is a lie,

just this once, I want to hear you tell me that."

"I have no reason to lie Malika." He said as he positioned himself before her, then

with a quick motion, pushed himself into her. He groaned loudly as he rolled over,

bring her on top of his body. Malika cried out in surprise as Erik cupped her

breasts. His eyes roved over her body hungrily. "I love you Malika."

Malika felt a tear fall down her cheek. She never dreamed he would say such a thing

to her and actually mean it. He gently reached up and brushed away her tear. Erik

grasped her hips as she bent over and grasped his shoulders. He leaned up and softly

brushed his lips against hers.

Erik felt his member swell even more as he heard her cry out his name and her inner

muscles tighten around his body. Groaning, he flexed his hips a few more times and

felt her collapse over him as they both orgasmed in unison. Erik felt her breath

tickle his neck as their breathing calmed slowly.

"Erik?"

"Yes." He replied.

"How am I going to get into the house unnoticed?"

He laughed, remembering he had torn her dress apart. "We will find a way."

"I'm sorry about the argument we had."

Erik laughed once more, "I think I like what happens after we get into one."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled his member out of her.

"Shall I start them on purpose from now on?"

"No. I never want to feel a woman knee me again."

"You got over it quickly enough." She said then reached between them and began

stroking his member.

He grasped her wrist and pulled it up to his mouth and gently bit softly on the

flesh. "You little minx. You've had your fun. Now get dressed in your undergarments

and I will sneak you into the house."

She rolled her eyes at him then said, "Yes Erik."

After she dressed in her undergarments, she picked up the remnants of her dress and

followed Erik through the hedge maze. "We should do this again."

"What?" Malika questioned him while keeping carefully behind him.

"We should have a picnic out here tomorrow night. After your siblings have gone to

bed."

"That sounds romantic." She responded with a soft sigh.

"Good. Tomorrow night we will have a picnic and I have the outfit I want you to

wear."

Malika wondered what he had planned as he led her through a secret door which led

them through a secret passage which ended up in his bedroom. "I didn't know this was

here." Malika said as she saw Erik close the door and it blended back in with the

wall.

"I had this house specially built with secret doors and passageways." He paused, "Get

dressed Malika. We have some things to do."

Malika nodded then retrieved a dress and put it on, wondering what things they had to

do.

_Author's Note: Well I hope you all like this chapter. I hope it wasn't cheesy or anything. I really appreciate everyone's input so please review more._


	10. X

**X.**

Malika fidgeted with her outfit that Erik wanted her to wear. They were intending to have a romantic evening, but she couldn't see how it was supposed to be romantic when the outfit she wore did not cover much. She wore a two piece outfit which looked much like what the Persian girls wore. The top part made her extremely uncomfortable. What was Erik up too?

She had made sure that her brother and sister were in bed then she had returned to find Erik waiting with a basket. He led her out of the house and into the garden which was lit by lanterns and the moon. 'What a perfect night,' she thought to herself.

He led her to a spot underneath a tree and laid out a blanket then set the basket on the blanket. He helped her sit down then sat down as well. "What do you think?" Erik questioned her as he opened the basket and began to uncork a bottle of wine.

"May I ask why I had to wear this outfit? I feel so naked."

Erik chuckled as she glared at him. "That's the whole point Malika."

"And I couldn't have been divulged of my regular clothing as usual?" She asked him.

Erik burst out laughing. "My dear you think you must be divulged of clothing in order to have sex? This is wrong. That is why you are wearing this outfit in particular." He handed her a glass of wine and watched as she sipped it. "Enjoy tonight. It will be one of the last romantic nights we have for a while."

"Why?"

"I'm going to start on a new project up in Paris. When I get home I will only want two things from you Malika, a massage and sex." She suddenly felt a feeling of insignificance come over her. Erik noticed her sudden silence and gently took her hand then kissed it. "It is one of your tasks Malika."

"I just didn't think that I would go back to being a body for your pleasure so soon."

"Don't start with me." Erik growled. He sighed, "Malika, please understand." He paused to try to find the right words, "A man must have his release after working hard days. You are the only release I have."

She crossed her arms, "So a woman must be a man's release."

"No, but you are. Isn't that good to you?"

"It feels like that is all I am good for." Malika explained as she sat her empty wine glass down.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You misread my words dear. Now lay down."

xxxx

"Lukcas. We are not supposed to be out here. Monsieur Garnier is going to punish us." Linka told her brother as he led her silently through the hedge maze. They kept down and walked slowly while trying to find the way out.

"They will not know. Besides we have to make sure Malika is alright."

"But they are probably doing something that we do not need to see." Linka commented.

Lukcas shivered. "I hope not." They made it out of the maze to see a silhouette of Erik and Malika.

"We should go back."

"Don't worry. They won't see us."

xxxx

Erik ran his hand along the side of Malika's bent and exposed leg. He knew that he had disappointed her. However, acting silly would not get her what she wanted. Erik shook his thoughts away as he sucked softly on her neck. His fingers entwined in her dark hair as he heard her softly moan. He smiled against her skin. Arguing one minute then moaning the next. What was he to do with her?

Her lips parted with another moan as he ran a hand from the inner thigh of her left leg down to her ankle. "I want to hear you Malika. I want to hear you scream for me."

"Erik. Can I request something of you?"

"What is it?" Erik questioned her.

"Since this is our last romantic night for a while can we take things slowly?"

He smiled then gently kissed her lips. "Anything for you. Would you like some more wine cherie?" Erik reached for their wine glasses and poured more wine into their glasses. He then handed Malika her glass and watched as she sipped quietly. "Cheese or bread?"

She flashed him a smile then said, "Both please."

"I wouldn't want you to get drunk. Too much wine without food will make you that way."

"Wouldn't that be to your advantage?" Malika questioned as he handed her a piece of bread with cheese.

Erik smirked at her then gently grasped her chin. "Ah, but that would be too easy. You would be too pliable to my demands and I prefer my mistress to have some backbone as she usually does."

"So you think kneeing you yesterday was a show of me having backbone?" Malika asked then nibbled on the bread and cheese.

Erik laughed then took a swig of wine before replying, "Yes." He leaned forward, their faces only separated by an inch. Malika could smell the scent of sweet wine on his breath. Her eyes closed halfway as her lips parted. "So willing." He murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He ached to bury himself in her and stay there for the whole night.

A crack suddenly interrupted their kiss. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I shall see." Erik growled loudly as he headed over to where the noise sounded. She heard a great sigh. More angry than anything. Erik returned with Linka and Lukcas in front of him. Malika tried to make herself look proper but knew that no matter what she would not look that way. "You owe us an explanation."

"We're sorry!" Linka shouted as she suddenly fell to her knees. "Please do not punish us Monsieur Garnier."

"Get up child." Erik replied in a stern voice. Linka wiped tears from her eyes as she got up and looked at her sister. "Your sister and I have the right to a little privacy when we are having a romantic night together."

"You have no right to my sister!" Lukcas finally interrupted. He angrily balled his hands in fists. "You cannot make her do these things."

"Who said I was making her do anything? Last time I heard Malika chose to let me do these things to her." Erik replied feeling agitated that this child was wasting precious time he could be having with Malika.

"You make her do things with you. She shouldn't have to be your whore!"

"I'm not anyone's whore! I love being with Monsieur Garnier! Can't you understand that? I am happy." Malika finally interrupted. She had had enough of hearing her brother back talking Erik.

"You would rather play whore to him then be our sister!" Lukcas cried out in a surprised voice.

"I'm not a whore and you know I love you both. Why can't you understand that I love being with Monsieur Garnier?"

"Why don't you come out and say that you love him! I can't believe this. You are so disgusting! You're not the sister I knew!"

"Enough!" Erik bellowed at Lukcas. "How dare you take a disrespectful tone with your sister after all she has done for you. You should be happy she saved you. You should be happy she brought you here. Instead you insult her." He paused then said, "Malika, take your siblings back up to their rooms. I will meet you in the bedroom to continue our picnic."

Malika felt embarrassed as she led her siblings back up to the house. How could Lukcas say such horrible things to her? She loved him, yes it was true. Love came in many forms. She knew he would return the love to her. He would. She knew it.

xxxx

Malika returned after a lengthy and tiring conversation with her brother and sister. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the back. Why couldn't she love Erik? She knew that it was difficult for them to understand but she loved him. She sighed as she entered the room. The room was dim and she wondered if Erik had returned.

"Your brother has some nerve talking to you like that." Erik's voice interrupted her thoughts. Malika watched as he seemingly stepped out of the shadows. "Such disrespect is not tolerated in my household."

"He only wants to make sure I am not hurt." Malika replied as she tried to defend her brother, though knew he was right.

"I do not care. You are to be respected." He replied as he grasped her arm and pulled her to the bed. "There went our romantic night." He said with a sigh.

"Not necessarily. I still want to make love if you do." Malika replied and blushed as she uttered the words 'make love.'

"You have no idea how I wanted to have a quiet night to ourselves. It would have been perfect under the moon."

Malika shook her head at him then walked over to the huge windows and pulled the curtains back so that the moonlight flooded into the room. "We can make believe we are in the garden."

He laughed, "Always optimistic cherie?"

"Since when did you want to call me cherie?" Malika questioned him.

"Why do I need a reason to call you anything I wish?" Erik responded while watching her walk over to the bed and climbing onto the mattress. He began to unbutton his vest as he watched her kneel on the bed to face him. What was his little minx up to?

"I do not know. I just thought you had a reason." She reached up and unclasped the top part of her outfit and let it fall to the floor. Malika smiled as she saw his mouth drop.

"Rushing tonight?" Erik questioned as a smirk formed on his face.

"You are taking forever monsieur. I do not want to wait that long." Malika retorted then noted that he was moving a bit faster to take off his clothes. She smiled at him as she unclasped her skirt and threw it in the floor leaving her bare skinned except for the jewelry that was on her wrist and around her neck.

Erik finally climbed into bed after divulging himself of his clothes. Malika cried out in surprise when he grasped the back of her knees and pulled her off her knees so her legs would be straight. Erik laughed as she playfully hit him. "You are being very naughty monsieur!"

Bending over to whisper in her ear he said, "And something tells me you like it." He paused momentarily, "Tell me cherie, what would I have to do in order for me to have my dinner and dessert tonight?"

Malika looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Erik?"

"Use your imagination dear." Erik responded while opening her legs. He licked his lips visibly as realization dawned on her.

"You are not serious." She said softly.

"Oh but I am. I don't need bread and cheese to dine well tonight." He replied with a snicker.

"Ohh...Erik don't say such naughty things." Malika moaned softly.

He leaned over her and gave her a soft kiss to her lips. Malika pressed back wanting to feel more of his warm lips against her skin. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she felt two fingers part her folds and another rub against her clit. "Oh God!" She exclaimed loudly as his finger rubbed harder against her. "Oh Erik, why do you taunt me so!"

"We are perfect for each other cherie. Tell Erik what you want and you shall have it. I promise it." Erik whispered against her skin.

She clung to his body as sweat dripped from her forehead. "You do not know what you say." Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. He stopped and she immediately regretted it.

"Oh I know what I say. Stop lying to yourself Malika!" He snarled in her ear. "Give yourself to me!"

She ripped off his mask and threw it in the floor then grasped his shoulders and replied, "Then take what is yours! I may have been bought for the purpose of sex but I want you Erik. I love you! I know it is strange for a woman to say that to the man that raped her, but it is true. I want you! I want to have your baby! I want to be the only woman in your life and I DO NOT want you to ever, ever think about any other woman than me!"

Erik was taken aback. She loved him! Even after all those horrible things he did to her, she loved him! And on top of that she wanted to have his baby. "Since when did my Malika decide this?"

"I don't know, I just want to feel you. Oh God, Erik! You have no idea how much I want to feel you! You always speak of how much you have to hold back, but you know nothing of holding back. Sometimes I want so much to push you on this bed, unfasten your pants, and ride you till I am exhausted! Your touch ignites a fire in my body that I can never put out." She responded as he gently kissed her neck.

"What about my mouth?" He inquired playfully.

"Oh Erik. The first night you took me I was set afire from your mouth. It started with my breasts..." She trailed off. "I am out of place Erik. Forgive me."

He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. Their eyes met and he knew that she had more to say to him. So much was being left unsaid and he wanted to hear every word of it. "No. Continue. I want to hear more."

"It's inappropriate." She replied quietly.

"Tell me Malika." He persisted.

She blushed then continued, "I like it when you kiss me down there."

Erik laughed softly. "Really cherie, you do not have to be so proper." Silence separated them for a few moments before he continued, "Tell me more."

"I want you Erik. More than you know. You are so passionate and I want to feel you everywhere. I want to feel your hands on my body..."

Erik grinned wickedly, "My mouth as well."

"Take me. Show me again. Love me." She whispered in his ear.

"Let me tell you something first cherie." Erik replied as he placed his hands on her thighs and pushed her legs apart. "You are quite welcome to pushing me on the bed, unfastening my pants, and riding me to your heart's content. In fact, I look forward to that. I want you Malika. I want to feel what it is like to break in orgasm over me. Most of all, I want to give you everything you want."

Malika smiled as their eyes met. "I don't believe you have dined tonight."

Erik grinned as the thought of tasting her flesh entered his mind. He licked his lips then said, "No I haven't. You're a naughty girl for keeping me waiting." He lowered his head over her loins after pulling her legs over his strong shoulders. "Scream for me Malika. I want to hear my name. I don't care who hears, I want it from the depth of your soul." Their eyes met and she knew wouldn't refuse him.

Erik parted her folds once more and this time lowered his head till his mouth covered her nub. His tongue darted out to taste her flesh which resulted in the most delicious scream he had ever heard. More delicious then all of his other whores combined. He closed his eyes as he felt her bury her hands in his hair. "Take me Erik!" She screamed loudly. He looked up to see tears streaming down her cheeks as he continued pleasuring her. Erik could feel the familiar tenseness in her body as his tongue laved over her bud several times. "More! Oh God, Erik more!" She screamed her pleasure while looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Erik smirked inwardly then decided to finish her orgasm. He felt her tremble beneath him as he laved her nub one last time and felt her body react in accordance. She screamed for him. A mind-blowing scream that had Erik wanting more of her.

He watched as her chest rose up and down rapidly. He smiled then finally said, "Did you enjoy that cherie?"

"Yes." She replied then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her. Malika clung to his body hoping that he would just let her hold to him. Erik kissed her neck softly. "Go ahead Erik. You need your release as well. I would feel selfish if you did not."

He smiled at her, "Always thinking of others. I appreciate that angel. I need it." Erik gently kissed her softly then swiftly entered her with a loud groan. "Oh Malika." He moaned loudly. Her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. "Damn!" He suddenly shouted as her inner muscles squeezed him. "Where did you learn that!"

Malika smiled as he grasped her hips tightly and continued to thrust against her. "I don't know." She replied truthfully.

"I'm almost there." He groaned loudly as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Erik felt his body tense before his seed rushed from his body. He collapsed over her after pulling out from her body.

"Oh Erik. This has been such a wonderful night." Malika whispered in his ear.

"Yes cherie. It has." Erik replied.

"Erik."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

Erik smiled. "I love you too."

_Author's Note: So I finally updated. This chapter just came to me. So if you think it was crazy forgive me. However, I liked how it came out. I hope you all do to. Please review. I hope the chapter is good._


	11. XI

**XI.**

Erik returned home in an absolute rage. Today he had seen that snivelling little brat

that he thought he had got rid of years ago. Why did she have to show up in his life

again? He was going to kill his contractor when he saw the young man again. He was

not going to build a house for the Vicomte. He didn't give a damn.

He stormed through the foyer. He needed to find Malika. Damn. Where was that girl

when he needed her? "Malika!" He hollered as he stomped throughout the downstairs. He

heard a crash in the dining room and entered quickly to see what had happened. He

found her bent over picking up pieces of a plate.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself, not knowing Erik was advancing on her.

"Actually," he interrupted, "you look delicious from my viewpoint."

She gasped then rose up and replied, "Damn it Erik! Don't do that! You frightened

me."

He grinned at her then pulled her into his embrace after she put the broken pieces on

the table. "You are so beautiful when you are angry."

She blushed as he nuzzled her neck with his lips. "You have told me this before."

"I need you." He told her, his breathing heavy in her ear.

Malika smiled now, "When do you not need me?"

Erik burst out in laughter. "Arrogant today?"

"It's not arrogance, I am stating the truth." She replied as her smile widened.

"Come here." He growled as he led her into the parlor and locked the door behind him.

He made sure they would not be disturbed. He led her to a chaise and sat down then

pulled her on his lap. His lips grazed her neck as his right hand ventured beneath

her dress and pulled the fabric up to reveal her carmel thighs.

"Impatient aren't we?" Malika asked as she raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter?"

He sighed loudly against her neck. "It's nothing." He looked up to see her staring

down angrily at him. "Alright, I am angry because I saw someone I do not like today."

She brushed his lips with her own. "Don't worry. I'm sure you won't have to see that

person again."

"I'm building a house for this person."

"You can always refuse." Malika suggested.

"I know..." He trailed off.

"What is stopping you?"

"Difficult situation Malika. Very difficult. Please don't talk anymore. I just need

to feel you. Please."

"I am yours Erik." Malika responded as he kissed her lips passionately.

xxxx

Erik groaned softly as Malika's hands rubbed over his tense muscles. "Oh

cherie...where did you learn to massage?"

"It comes naturally." She replied as she rubbed more oil into his back. "You are so

tense. Let it go Erik."

He smiled as his muscles relaxed under her hands, she worked magic on his body.

Grasping the sheets, he felt her rub his lower back and heard soft pops. "I didn't

think I was that tense."

"I'm not through with you yet." Malika replied with a slight grin.

Erik grinned in the pillow. "Oh? What do you have in mind for me?"

"You will see."

"Don't make me wait cherie. Tell me now." He persisted.

Malika shook her head, Erik never gave up. "Alright then. I am going to finish

massaging you then pleasure you."

Erik laughed softly, "You already give me pleasure cherie." He paused as she rubbed

her hands over his shoulders. "What did your siblings tell you last night?"

Malika sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me." He persisted.

"Lukcas does not like you. I hate to tell you that Erik, but he will never trust you.

I think there was too much trauma when they were separated from me. He will not trust

men with his sisters."

"What about Linka?"

"It is hard to tell. I don't think she trusts you either. She might warm up to you,

but I am unsure." Malika responded as her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders.

She heard a deep intake of air. "Did I hurt you?"

"No cherie. It is very tense there, that is all."

"Roll over." She told him as she stood up and watched him roll on his back. She

straddled his hips and began to rub his shoulders from the front.

"Mmm...you are so good to me." Erik responded as he groaned from her ministrations.

"You don't know the half of it." Malika teased him.

Erik smirked. "Awfully arrogant today aren't we?"

"I'm not being arrogant. It's the truth." She responded. Erik smiled then groaned as

she rubbed her hands over his shoulders and chest. "You are really handsome. Do you

know that?"

"I am?" He questioned softly.

For the first time she saw the doubt in his face. She tilted his chin so he could

look straight in her eyes. "You are so handsome Erik. Everything about you is

beautiful. Both inside and out."

"You are not interested in other men?"

"Oh Erik. Why do you think I would be interested in any other man than you?" She

caressed his face gently then flashed him a wicked smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Erik asked as he noticed her look. She spread his legs

slightly so she could sit between them. Erik shot up but was pushed back down.

"Let me show you love Erik. You need to know what it is like to be loved." Malika

told him as her hands fell over his crotch.

"You show me enough love." He responded as she squeezed him through his pants. Erik

groaned loudly as she lightly rubbed his thigh with her other hand.

"Lay back and let me do the work." She persuaded him.

He smiled up at her, "Alright."

She beamed then kissed his lips heatedly. Her hands moved to his chest as her lips

pressed more kisses against his lips then down to his chin and along his jawline. Her

mouth then found his neck and sucked softly at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Erik groaned as she moved down his body. Her lips found his nipple and she heard a

deep intake of air. Her tongue laved over the nub causing him to grown loudly.

Erik felt her lips move over his chest, down his abs, and stomach. "Cherie." He

groaned softly.

Malika stopped momentarily and looked up at him. "You see Erik. Why would I want a

run-of-the-mill pretty boy when I can have you? You are so handsome. I can barely

contain myself when I am around you." She demonstrated her point by squeezing him

through his pants.

"Damn! Are you going to talk or continue cherie!"

"I can do both." Malika responded as she slowly unbuckled his belt and began pulling

it from his pants. After pulling it free she let it fall in the floor. She heard him

growl with frustration as she started to unbutton his pants. She was very slow and

deliberate in doing so.

"Stop it Malika. Don't tease me!"

Malika raised an eyebrow at him. "Why can't I tease? You do it all the time." He

growled loudly in response. "Oh alright. Men and their whininess." She muttered. Her

hands quickened their pace as Erik felt cool air hit his erection. He sucked air into

his mouth as her hands tugged him out fully. He was surprised she wasn't being more

reluctant.

"Cherie. What are you going to do?" Erik asked while leaning up to see her staring

back at him and squeezing him. He squeezed his eyes shut as fire spread through his

veins. "Vixen."

"You are too easy Erik." She snickered loudly.

He moaned loudly as she played with him. Her hands aqueezed one minute then the next

she would be pumping his cock. It was too much to bear! "Stop toying with me Malika!

You know what your master wants!"

She maneuvered her body over his hips and gently cupped his chin in one of her hands.

She looked into his passion-filled eyes. "Oh? And who said you were my master?"

"Since when did you become so possessive?" He asked between breaths.

"Since i've been with you. Now if you will be a good boy i'll finish what I started."

Erik laughed loudly. "Am I to be spanked if I don't?"

Malika cocked her head to the side. "Nope, i'll just leave you and go off elsewhere."

He shot up and shouted, "You would leave me in this state!"

She looked as if she was thinking to herself for a moment then said in a playful

tone, "Yes I would."

He growled loudly at her mischeivousness. "Malika. I am not going to beg."

She grinned again then decided to be merciful and maneuvered between his legs. She

took his hardened cock in her hands and lowered her mouth over him. Erik shouted

loudly as he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his cock. "Sweet Jesus!" He

cried out in pleasure. Malika smiled inwardly. Was this what Erik felt when he

brought her pleasure? There was such an overriding sense of power. She enjoyed it

immensely.

"Cherie..." He moaned loudly as she alternated between sucking and licking his cock.

She was very slow now to give him pleasure. Erik gripped her hair tightly as she

continued her slow torture. "Please...Malika, faster!"

She lifted her head and told him, "I thought you weren't going to beg."

"Minx!" He shouted hoarsely as she lowered her head once more. "Vixen!" He heard her

chuckle then begin to suck harshly on his member causing him to moan loudly. Erik

grasped sheets in his free hand as he felt his cock harden even more due to her

ministrations. He felt fire travel in his veins to settle in his loins. He was hoarse

now from moaning so loudly. Malika smiled inwardly then decided to finish pleasuring

Erik. Erik felt her suck harder now, he felt himself on the edge of his orgasm.

Malika sucked hard on the tip then felt him go rigid as a rush of heat flooded her

mouth.

Erik felt her lips on his neck as his breathing became normal again. "I love you."

She whispered against his neck.

He smiled, "I think I liked that dear. May I ask when you plan to push me on the bed,

unfasten my pants, and ride me till you are exhausted?"

Malika laughed then gently moved some of the sweaty strands of hair that clung to his

face out of his eyes. "When you least expect it."

"That will only make me expect it every time I am with you."

"One request cherie."

"Yes Erik."

"Don't torture me again."

"Oh and why not? You do it all the time." She responded as he wrapped a strong arm

around her waist.

"Because, men were not built to last long." Erik responded as he nipped at her neck.

"Then I will try to remember it. Now stop that before I start biting you back."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes cherie." He rolled over her and said, "But you

remember who your master is."

Malika leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I will oh master of mine." Erik laughed

softly as he settled between her legs and kissed her neck.

xxxx

A few days later Erik came home angry to have to deal with the Vicomte once more.

Damn his contractor. He would have to fire him. "Malika!" He shouted.

Erik watched as she came from the parlor to the foyer. "What is it?"

He growled loudly as he moved toward her. Pulling her into his arms he said, "I need

a little pleasure right now." Pushing her up against the nearest wall, he kneaded her

breasts through her azure dress and nipped at her neck.

"Erik stop. Someone could see us. Let's talk." She said as he squeezed her breasts

harshly. She yelped loudly.

"Don't want to talk. I want you." He responded, his hands began to unbutton the front

of her dress.

Malika gasped loudly. "Are you insane! At least lets go to the parlor." She

suggested, trying to make him see common sense. Erik growled once more, but listened

to her and pulled her into the parlor and slammed the doors shut then locked them.

Malika had no time to think for he pressed her against the wall beside the doors.

Erik pressed a knee between her legs as one hand grasped her wrists and pinned them

to the wall. "May I ask why you are so..."

"Why I am in the mood to fuck?" Erik replied while he pushed apart the fabric that

had been unbuttoned and used his free hand to pull her camisole over her breasts. He

bound her hands with it then lifted her up, propped his knee against the wall, and

sat her on his propped knee.

"Erik!" She shrieked loudly as he smiled mischievously at her.

"I can get used to this. What a compromising position for you Malika. I like it. You

are so open to me."

"Erik. Tell me. Why are you angry?" She persisted.

He growled once more as he said, "I can't get out of my contract to build the house.

I have to do it."

"Why not invite them over and explain why you do not want to build? You could suggest

another architect. I am sure they are not that bad." Malika suggested.

Erik snarled loudly. "Not bad! You don't know my past with them so you wouldn't know

Malika! They are bad people and if you ever suggest that they aren't again I will

leave you here begging for more."

He bit his tongue for a minute when he looked up to see tears falling down her

cheeks. She looked away from him as she said, "I am sorry. I was trying to be

helpful."

Erik reached inside his coat and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with

it. "Look at me. You are being helpful Malika." Malika deliberately averted her eyes

from his causing him to grow even more angrier. "Damn it, look at me Malika! I will

punish you if you do not look at me!"

Malika finally glared in his eyes. Erik glared back, his own anger getting the better

of him. "You are such a bastard! I was trying to help and you yell at me for doing

so!"

"It was a stupid suggestion you halfwit!" Erik snapped back angrily.

"Don't call me a halfwit! You son of a..."

Erik pressed a bruising kiss against her lips, interrupting her statement. His hands

grasped fabric and ripped through it until he found flesh. He would make her beg for

more. She tried to speak against his lips but he would have none of it. He thrust his

tongue in her mouth as his hands continued to rip the dress apart.

Finally, he pulled his mouth away from hers. Her lips were red from the force of his

kiss and her chest heaved from the sudden intake of air into her lungs. "You like it

and you know it. Don't deny it." He said as he panted from the sudden exposure of

air. "You are mine. You belong to me and nothing is going to change it. Not your

little temper tantrums nor anything else. You told me yourself that I am the only one

that makes you burn with desire. I'm going to make you beg Malika. I am going to make

you beg for my hands and my mouth. Because I know you want them on your body."

She glared at him in response. Erik laughed loudly. "You'll never change." She responded.

"No. Because I love you and your body." He groaned. He grasped her waist and carried her to a chaise then laid her down on it. He straddled her hips as she looked at him angrily. "That only makes you more desirable Malika." He reached down and quickly unfastened his pants, releasing his member and gasping as he did so.

"God, I hate you sometimes!"

He nipped at her bottom lip as she groaned from the warmth of his hands covering her breasts. "No you don't. You only hate what comes out of my mouth Malika." He pressed another bruising kiss to her lips as his hands explored her inner thighs. They both groaned against the other's mouth. "Mine." He whispered possessively in her ear.

She groaned softly as he nipped at her neck and began to make his way down her body. "Damn you Erik. You're not fair!" She told him as he licked a tantilizing tong around her nipple then finally capturing the flesh in his mouth and sucking for a moment on it. She shouted at him, cursing and telling him that she planned to punish him for his behavior. Damn it though, she didn't want him to stop. He didn't take any time in capturing her other nipple between his teeth and teasing her relentlessly with his tongue every once in a while.

He settled himself between her thighs and lifted his head from her skin. "Yes cherie. I am unfair. I plan to finish this but on my own terms." He heard a soft growl from her which took him by surprise. "Now, now," he responded as he pushed her thighs further apart, positioned himself before her then finally sheathed himself in her body. Wrapping his arms around her lower back, he buried his head against her neck and begand to nip at her skin as his body drove into her own.

Gods, her body was so welcoming to him. He could lay in bed with her all day and never find anything boring about being with her. "Kiss me." She whispered, her voice husky and hoarse at the same time. He grinned then pressed his lips against her own, his tongue plunging into her open mouth as his member repeated the action on a deeper level. He felt the familiar clench of her muscles as she closed her eyes in pleasure, went rigid and screamed in his mouth. Erik swallowed her scream as if he had been swallowing her juices. Their mouths parted, allowing oxygen to flood in their lungs. He grasped her hair with one hand and steadied himself with the other as the last of her orgasm was finishing and his own began. He groaned loudly as she deliberately squeezed him with her inner muscles knowing that he needed his release. He would have to thank her later. He rocked his hips against hers until he suddenly felt himself go rigid and then spill into her.

Erik collapsed over her. His body spent from their lovemaking. "Alright." He finally panted. "I'll invite them over. However, I guarantee it will not go well."

Malika smiled softly. Somehow she knew all that he needed was some persuasion to do the job. "Erik, you won't regret it. Everything will be fine."

He kissed her lips. "It better or I will be most displeased and I don't like being unhappy."

"Oh such a beast. I shall remember that when I am on top of you making you squirm in pleasure."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her statement. "A bet is it now? Do tell me what it is you are wagering my dear."

"Who said we were having a bet, but since you mentioned it, I think you know what I wager."

Erik reached up to untie her hands then flung the chemise in the floor. "And I the same. However, there are specific things I wish to do if I win this bet."

"Oh? What are these things?" She questioned him playfully. Yes their relationship was rocky but they had fun when they got along with each other.

"Now, now," he wagged a finger at her, "we have to wait to see who wins first then I will tell you."

She sighed. "Alright then. Let me get some new clothes before I am found like this."

"Who said I was finished with you? I am far from such my dear. In fact I want to make another bet now." He bent over and whispered his bet in her ear.

"You cannot." She whispered, half-fascinated and half-dreading it.

"We shall see." Erik replied then kissed her once more.

_Author's Note: Whew! Two sex scenes in one chapter does leave one tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I spent a lot of time writing it. I am so sorry for the long update. I appreciate the reviews. More reviews please! I only got 3 last time so I would like to hear from everyone reading. I need to know what they think! Thanks! _


	12. XII

**XII.**

Malika busied herself over the next few days to make sure that everything was perfect for the dinner. She did not want for him to look bad...and she did not want to lose the bet. Erik had had the same behavior pattern for the past week. Go to work, come home angry, have hot sex in some part of the manor, then finally get ready for dinner. Erik had torn several of her dresses in his rampage and now she was waiting for a few to come in from the tailor. She wanted to look especially nice for their guests...and most importantly, him.

She explained to her siblings, in detail, that they were not to interrupt them and if they did there would be serious consequences. So far, since their intrusion on them in the garden, they did not want any trouble. Malika was glad that everything would be going accordingly. Her only thought was how well she would play Erik's wife.

Erik had announced to her that he had told them that his wife had invited them. He had also told her that they had taken great interest in this. Malika did not know how they would pull it off, but they would. Erik had told her that they would say that they had met and fell in love shortly after meeting. It was so much to take in for Malika.

She sighed then heard a knock on the door. "Yes."

"Mademoiselle, your dresses have arrived." A maid said through the door.

"Thank you. Bring them in." Malika replied with a sigh. Now the hard part would begin.

xxxx

Erik waited impatiently at the foot of the steps. "Come on Malika." He grumbled.

"Monsieur Garnier. The Vicomte and Vicomtess are here to see you." A butler announced as Erik saw three figures entering the foyer. One being the butler and the other two Christine and Raoul. Erik felt a sudden hatred flow through his veins.

"Greetings Monsieur Garnier." Christine broke the silence.

"Vicomtess." Erik acknowledged. "My wife should be here shortly."

"We are most interested in meeting her." Raoul replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you will not have to wait long." Erik said as he caught the sound of fabric rustling along the floor. He turned his gaze upward as he saw Malika descending the staircase in an elegantly cut deep sapphire colored dress.

"Do forgive me for being late Erik. The maid and I had some time deciding which dress would best be appropriate for tonight." Malika said in her best voice.

Erik smiled as he took her hand and kissed it gently. "You look appropriate in anything cherie." He paused, "May I introduce the Vicomte and Vicomtess de Chagny."

"Welcome to our home. I hope you will enjoy the dinner that has been prepared." Malika said to them as she stepped off the final step.

"I am sure we will." Christine responded as she watched Malika grasp Erik's arm.

"How was work dear? I do hope it was well." Malika said as she turned to Erik.

"Work was fine cherie. I am glad to be home." Erik responded. "Let us have dinner hmm."

Erik led them into the dining room and pulled out a chair for Malika then once she was sat down in her chair, he sat beside her. "I hear chef fixed us some wonderful roast duck." Malika said as Erik eyed her.

"May I ask your name Madame Garnier?" Christine questioned her.

"Malika." She responded as she felt Erik's hand grasp her knee.

"Odd name. It does not sound French. Where do you hail from?" Raould inquired as their dinner was served to them.

"Hungary. Erik met me there. We fell in love with each other there." She responded then she looked at Erik happily.

Erik smiled back. He knew that he was lying and he hated lying for any reason, but if this got him out of a contract he would do anything. Malika, so far, played a wonderful role. She was an excellent hostess which made him happy. She could charm anyone if she wanted to and he personally hoped that she lost their bet so he could have fun.

Throughout the night they enjoyed food and conversation. Everything was pleasant until they discussed the contract. Erik was vehement in the fact that he did not want to work for them. "I can recommend some other architects for you."

"No Erik. We want you to build." Christine said firmly.

"Why is that Christine? So you can torment me more?" Erik suddenly snapped.

"Erik please. There is no need to be hostile now." Malika said as he grasped her knee tightly.

He threw her an enraged glance. "I do not wish to build you a house Christine. I do not care who you think you are. I am not interested in building you anything."

"But Erik, you have a contract!" Christine shouted in a spoilt manner.

He growled loudly. "I don't care."

"We're paying you for it damn it!" Raoul finally interrupted.

"Enough. How about Erik builds just the foundation of the house? Would that be agreeable?" Malika interrupted.

Erik glared at her then sighed and said, "Fine. The foundation only." He paused to look at Christine and the Vicomte, "If that is acceptable with them."

"Fine." Raoul agreed.

Malika knew she would have to deal with an angry Erik after their guests left. She knew he did not want to do anything with them but she did not understand why. He didn't want to tell her why or what had happened in the past. She hoped she would be able to understand why he hated them so much. She hoped he would trust her with the secret soon enough.

After about another half an hour of talking the Vicomte and Vicomtess left leaving Erik and Malika to themselves. When Erik knew that they had gone and they were alone he finally said, "Excellent work Malika."

"I know you don't want to work for them, but it is best just to get it out of the way." Malika replied.

He turned to face her and said, "I told you not to override my authority and you do it again."

"What do you mean?" She questioned back, wondering how intervening on a fight was overriding his authority.

"You know what I mean. I could have made them agree to something else." Erik told her.

"Well all I wanted was for you three to stop arguing. I don't seem the harm in building the foundation."

"You wouldn't." He snarled at her.

"Take your anger out on someone else because I haven't done anything to deserve it." Malika responded angrily then stomped out of the room. Erik watched her stomp away and felt such an anger overcome him. Damn Christine for ruining his life again.

xxxx

Malika finally went to the bedroom after cooling off somewhat. She hoped Erik was cooling off as well. She did not want to deal with an angry Erik when she came in and got settled. She sighed as she began undressing herself. Where was he? She began working on her undergarments when she heard the door open then slam. She winced at the sound of the door and his heavy footsteps. She cried out loudly when he suddenly turned her around and pressed heavily against her body.

"Malika, you are the most stubborn woman I ever met. But God, I want you!" He said huskily in her ear as his hands grasped her waist and he nuzzled his mouth against her neck. Malika struggled against his body as he used one hand to pull her camisole over her head.

"Not tonight Erik. Please." She begged as he dropped the garment in the floor.

"Why not?" He questioned as his fingers went to unlace her pantalets.

"I'm not feeling well." She told him as his hands pushed her pantalets down her waist and legs.

"You look fine to me." Erik responded while pushing her onto the bed.

Malika gasped loudly then said, "No Erik. I said no! I don't feel well and it doesn't matter if you think I am lying or not. I do not wish to have sex."

Erik glared at her, molten amber meeting crystal azure, "I don't believe you have a choice my dear."

"Erik please. I do not wish this. Please Erik." She begged him as she watched him undress himself quickly. "Is this your answer to our earlier argument?"

"It wasn't an argument. Our arguments are more...passionate."

"Erik please stop." Malika begged him once more as he climbed onto the bed and over her. She felt his hands grasp her waist as he settled between her legs. She struggled against him, but his body kept her pinned effectively to the bed. He bent down and passionately claimed her mouth. His tongue thrust into her mouth as she tried to pull away from him.

He nibbled her lower lip as his hands moved from her waist to her breasts and massaged the mounds softly. Erik pulled away from her lips then said, "You'll be begging me for a different reason."

Erik heard her groan softly as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. "Erik please..." Malika begged him. "No more."

"It's too late to stop." He responded as he pushed her legs open further.

"God Erik no." She cried out as her nails dug into the skin of his back. She felt him suddenly thrust into her as his fingers dug into the flesh of her breasts. Erik pressed his lips against hers as he began rhythmatically thrusting into her. "Please Erik! It hurts. No more!" Erik ignored her cries as he thrust harder until he felt himself go rigid. His hands grasped her harshly as he emptied himself into her then collapsed.

Malika pushed him off her as soon as he had recovered and rolled on her side. "What's the matter with you?"

"Leave me alone." Malika responded angrily.

"Jesus Malika, i'm not going to guess."

"Are you an idiot or did you go deaf and blind while you were enjoying yourself?" She snapped at him.

"Come here." He whispered as he grasped her waist.

"No." She responded firmly then pushed his hand away. "Leave me alone."

"I don't know why you are so unwilling tonight but you need to stop being in a bad mood."

"I told you I didn't want to and you wouldn't stop. You would be angry with me if I did the same."

"No I wouldn't." Erik replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She struggled to break free from his embrace. "Get off me! I don't want anymore. Stop it!"

"No!" He shouted at her. His lips found her neck as he reached to stroke her thigh. Malika clenched her thighs shut.

"Not tonight!"

"I don't give a damn what you say Malika! You are mine and i'll do what I want with you and if you don't like it, that is too bad for you!" Erik shouted in her ear.

Malika pushed Erik off with a sudden burst of strength and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She heard him shout and beat at the door as she kneeled beside the tub, feeling some queasiness settle over her stomach. Why did she feel so sick now? Why was she feeling dizzy? She ignored the sounds of Erik's anger as she leaned her head against the edge of the tub. She had never felt so weak and sick in one day. Surely she did not have food poisoning. She pressed her hand against her stomach as if that motion would settle it. Malika decided it would be best to let Erik finish his tirade before going back out. She didn't want to argue with him. Feeling tired, she situated herself and let herself rest for a while.

xxxx

Malika opened the door to the bathroom carefully and peeked out to see where Erik was. She found him on the bed, he looked as if he was sleeping. She sighed softly as she made her way to the bed. She hoped that Erik hadn't heard her vomiting. She didn't want him to be concerned. She yawned then climbed on the bed and covered herself up with the sheets and blankets.

Erik opened an eye slowly then said, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes." Malika responded.

"Don't lie to me. I heard you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will pass." Malika responded as she kept her eyes averted from his. He pulled her in his embrace and kissed her neck.

"I'll summon the doctor later."

"No. You don't have to." Malika protested.

"I want to make sure..."

"Make sure of what?"

"Make sure you aren't pregnant." Erik replied.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long ass update. My sex scene rather sucked this time. I was trying to hurry and get it done and I apologize. So I hope you like this chapter. I will not be able to update till around Wednesday of next week. I have finals Monday and Tuesday and therefore have to study this weekend. Anyway, sorry again._


	13. XIII

**XIII.**

Erik waited impatiently as the doctor examined Malika inside their bedroom. He hoped that she wasn't pregnant. He hoped it was something else that had made her sick. He paced nervously as Lukcas and Linka walked up to him. "What is the matter with our sister Monsieur Garnier?" Linka questioned him.

"I am unsure." He responded truthfully.

"I hope she is alright." Linka responded softly.

"Me too." Erik agreed.

Erik heard the door open and close quietly. "Monsieur Garnier. I need to talk to you in private."

Erik glanced at the Malika's two siblings then said, "Why don't you two go back to your rooms. I will summon you when she is feeling better."

Though the two did not wish to leave, when they saw Erik glare at them they took off quickly. Erik then led the doctor into his study and closed then locked the door. "So what is the wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant. Two months to be precise." The doctor responded while Erik sat down.

"What! She cannot be pregnant!" He exclaimed.

"How often do you have sex with her?"

"Every night if I can." Erik responded.

The doctor laughed softly. "You shouldn't be so surprised then. I will be back to check up on her in a month. Make sure she is comfortable."

"Wait a minute. Will I still be able to have sex with her?"

"Only until the fifth month. For now she needs to rest. I suggest lots of liquids so her stomach will settle. Then you might want to try some soft foods. It seems that she will be having some morning sickness over the next few months." He answered then left Erik in a daze. A baby? This wasn't right. She couldn't be pregnant. There had to be a way to fix this. But how?

xxxx

Malika heard the door open and close gently. She lay on her back with her hands over her stomach. "Malika. Are you awake?" Erik's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Yes Erik. I am. It is sort of hard to fall asleep when your stomach is hurting." She replied as she felt the bed being weighed down.

"Did the doctor tell you what was wrong with you?" He questioned her.

"Wrong! What is wrong with having a child!" Malika inquired as she struggled to sit up.

"Nothing." He muttered quietly.

"Erik, I am having this baby whether you like it or not." Malika said firmly. She glared into his eyes.

"No. I've decided it would be best if you didn't." Erik told her while taking her hand.

She pulled away from him. "I am going to have this baby. You are not going to stop me."

"Your body belongs to me last time I heard!" He snapped at her as she gasped from the fierceness of his words.

"I thought you were going to marry me. I thought we were going to raise this child. Weren't those your exact words? You told me Erik. You say I lie and you are so truthful, but in reality you have been lying to me! All i've ever been for you is a body to lay with. You don't want to change. You'll never change!" Malika responded sadly as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"I don't lie!" He shouted suddenly then grasped her left arm in a bruising grip. "And you are not having this child. I'm making sure of that."

"No Erik! Erik please don't! How could you kill a child!"

"It's not even born yet."

"You are going to have to kill me in order to kill my baby because I won't let you!" Malika shouted then rolled off the bed and began to make her way towards the bathroom when Erik caught her and pulled her back to the bed. He angrily shoved her onto the middle of the bed and tied her down so she could not move. Tears flowed down her cheeks as he glared in her eyes. "You're selfish Erik."

"Selfish? What do you mean by that?" Erik questioned her.

"You want to kill our baby because you won't be able to have sex with me."

He snorted then laughed softly. "Don't be stupid. Have you forgotten about this!" He asked her as he pulled off his mask then pointed to his marred skin. "It will be better if the damn thing doesn't make it into this world so it won't have to suffer a fate like mine."

"You're wrong. Children deserve to be born. I want this baby. I'm keeping it." Malika replied while staring at him with determined eyes.

"Name one advantage to keeping this child Malika. One!"

"You will be a father." She responded as she looked pleadingly in his golden eyes.

He growled low in his throat. "Not good enough. I'm scheduling another appointment with another doctor tomorrow."

"Wh...Why?" She questioned as a cold shiver spread through her body.

"You're going to have an abortion."

"No!" Malika screamed at him. She struggled against the rope that bound her hands. "I won't! You can't! Erik no!" She began to weep even more for their unborn child. How could he be so cruel? How! "You said you would marry me, you said you would want this child!"

"I changed my mind!" He snapped at her as he looked away from her teary face.

"I hate you Erik! If you go through with this I will never forgive you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She screamed loudly then suddenly went quiet. "I hate you." She murmured to herself then turned somewhat on her side and cried softly until she could cry no more.

Erik sat on the edge of the bed listening to her tears dissolve into soft breathing and assumed she was asleep. He untied her hands then gently pulled the covers over her body as she slept softly. Erik sighed softly then left the bedroom to have the chef prepare her some soup.

xxxx

Erik returned from the kitchen feeling tired and worn out. Could he really have her go through an abortion? He couldn't stand it if they did have the child and it looked like him. A knock suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door and saw Charles, his butler, with a package. Erik had told him earlier that he wanted ever book available on pregnancy that money could buy. From the look of the box, he was going to do some hefty reading.

After Charles had left, he opened the package and picked up a book then started thumbing through it. He sighed to himself as he did so. Why were women so damned complicated? The thing hadn't even been born yet and she was defensive of it. If he could slip her the right medicine to induce labor then they wouldn't have to deal with a child. He sighed once more as he remembered her last words, 'I hate you!' They rang loud in his head.

She would get over it, he decided. However, she would never forgive him if she had an abortion. At least knowingly. He grinned to himself for figuring out a way. He could retrieve some labor-inducing medicine, give it to her, and then when she had her abortion she would be none the wary of why it had happened. He would tell her that he wanted her to have the baby and that way she would trust him again.

Erik smirked then put the book he was reading on his desk and went over to the bed. After undressing he slipped under the covers with her and pulled her into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck with his lips softly. "Leave me alone."

"But cherie, I changed my mind." He lied to her as he kissed her neck.

"You have?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. I want our child. I just am unsure of how it will turn out."

"Everything will be fine Erik. Even if our child has your deformity I will love it." Malika told him as she turned in his arms.

"I hope so." He replied.

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep. Chef is making you some soup to have later. I will wake you up then."

"Erik." Malika said his name before falling asleep.

"Hmm." He responded.

"Thank you."

_Author's Note: Before you jump my case about making Erik evil, just believe me when I say it is going to work out! I'm not a baby killer. So that much should give you a clue. Thank you for the reviews and I should have chapter fourteen up by next Wednesday. Thanks again!_


	14. XIV

**XIV.**

A scream echoed down a hallway. Erik wasn't sure what was happening but ran towards

his bedroom. He found the door to the bedroom open and Malika's siblings stood

staring in. "What's the matter?" They turned to him then pointed inside. He walked

inside then suddenly heard the door slam. He heard crying as he neared the bed.

"Malika?" He questioned, suddenly fearful of what he was going to find.

Blood caught his eyes, so much blood. He saw her crying uncontrollably while

gathering a bundle of blankets in her arms. "You did this! I'll never know what my

child will be! I hate you Erik! I'll never forgive you! You child killer!"

"It was only to make our lives better Malika." He said as he tried to calm her down.

A knife appeared in her hand and she put the bundle to the side and lunged at him.

"You took my baby from me! I'll kill you in return!"

xxxx

Erik shot up in bed. Sweat poured down his face as he looked around the room then

turned to see Malika sleeping soundly beside him. It had been a dream. No...not a

dream, a nightmare! For the past week he had been haunted by these dreams and he

wondered now if making Malika abort her child unknowingly was a good idea.

Maybe he had been too judgmental when he had first heard the news. Maybe instead of

abortion he could coax her into having it adopted. He did not want her to be angry

with him. He didn't want her to be hurt either.

"Erik..." Malika murmured tiredly as she lifted her head to look at him. "What's the

matter?"

"I had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Erik replied as he laid back.

Malika sat up and reached for a towel that she kept on the bedside table on her side.

She then lovingly wiped the sweat from his face and kissed his forehead. "It's

alright. Whatever it was, it's just a dream." She lay the towel back on the table

then gently kissed his lips. Erik groaned softly. He loved the feeling of her lips on

his. His left hand reached up and cupped her covered breast. "Erik, stop tormenting

me."

"But it is you who torment me." He whispered huskily in her ear. "Please Malika. It's

been a week. I promise I will not do anything that could hurt the child."

She sighed softly as he kissed her lips softly. His hand squeezed the flesh of her

breast. "No." She finally said as she pushed him off her. "Erik, i'm tired of feeling

like I don't matter to you."

He raised an eyebrow as he kissed her hand softly. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to marry me even though you said you wanted to. Have I become

worthless now that I am pregnant with your child?" Malika questioned him.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Erik did not know how to respond to

her question. What could he say to her? "No Malika. I am not comfortable with the

thought of marriage now."

"Then you never wanted to marry me. You only said it to..." She was stopped as he

pressed a passionate kiss against her silky lips.

"I want you." He whispered against her lips.

"Only as your sex partner." Malika replied in a depressed tone.

He cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "No. I want more."

"Then why won't you marry me? Why won't you make me your wife?" She asked then looked

at his eyes. "It's Christine isn't it?"

"No...don't be ridiculous." Erik replied.

"What does she have that I do not? What has she done for you that I have not done?"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she continued. "You haven't even told me why

you don't like her and her husband. You never told me about the past."

"Because it is none of your business Malika. I shouldn't have to explain my past."

Erik responded.

"Erik if you cannot be truthful with me then I would rather be your slave again. Why

can you not tell me your past?"

"Because it isn't any of your business Malika. What happened is in the past. I do not

want to hear your damned questions." He snapped at her then watched as she turned on

her side and covered herself up.

"Find someone else to have sex with. I'm tired." She suddenly said, feeling anger

swell in her chest. She could not believe that he did not trust her with his past.

After all she had gone through with him she deserved to know. What secrets was he

hiding from her? She deserved to know why Christine was so special to him.

Erik growled loudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on her back.

"Damn women and their stubbornness."

"Fuck you Erik! You are so selfish. All you think of is yourself! You will never

understand what it is like to be a slave or a woman. I wish you could understand what

it was like. I wish you could understand the pain I am feeling from your lies!"

Malika burst out angrily. She turned to face him and felt him quickly pull her

sensitive body to his.

Erik kissed her lips softly as she tried to pull back. He edged his left knee between

her legs and reached to pull her nightgown up over his hips. "I'm selfish? Is that

so?"

"Yes." She whispered back while grasping his wrist that was dragging the material of

her nightgown up further.

"I don't want this child. I would rather you have an abortion. You're not ready for a

child." He whispered back angrily.

"You are only saying this because you do not want to accept responsibility! Erik, you

have to take responsibility for this child." Malika responded as she felt her mouth

tighten in anger.

"I do not do children."

"Why won't you marry me? Why won't you love me? I thought you wanted me. It was all

lies wasn't it? Wasn't it Erik! You never were intending to marry me! You never loved

me!"

Erik's mouth collided with her own leaving her breathless and her lungs struggling

for air. He sucked and nipped at her bottom lip, finally letting her take in a gulp

of air. She glared at him and in return tried to bite back. Erik pressed another

bruising kiss to her lips as he rolled her on her back and pressed his hips against

hers. "Mine." Erik told her then kissed her once more. He was surprised when she

suddenly pushed him off and ran for the bathroom. "Malika?" He questioned then heard

her empty her stomach into a basin.

"I don't want to be sick and pregnant and you not care." Her sad voice drifted into

the room.

He sighed softly then stood up and headed to the bathroom. Erik found her sitting on

the floor next to the tub with her head gently resting against the porcelain. He

gently picked her up and carried her to one of the plush chairs in the room and

cradled her in his arms. She gently nuzzled her face against his chest. "I want you.

Malika, if you want to marry then I will marry you. I will do so after our child is

born. Can you wait till then?"

"You lie. You don't want to marry me."

"Yes I do. I want to marry you Malika."

"You sure you aren't saying so because you want to make me happy?" Malika questioned

him softly. "Erik, if you want to be with me then I want you to think things through

before you tell me for sure." She told him then said, "Take me to bed please. I want

to sleep."

Erik stood up and took her over to the bed and lay her in the middle. "Do you want

something to eat?"

"No. Let me lay here for a while." Malika replied tiredly as he covered her up

gently.

"Alright." Erik murmured softly. "I will be back in a while." She muttered a soft

acknowledgement then fell asleep quickly.

xxxx

Erik watched the fire crackle as he sat in a plush chair near the fireplace in his

study. He sighed deeply as he thumbed through another book on pregnancy. He didn't

want a child. It was going to be too much of a hastle for Malika to have a child. And

what about this marriage issue? He sighed again.

He had made a promise to marry her and he never broke his promises unless he had to.

The truth was that he was scared of marriage. It was such a big commitment and what

if Malika did not want to give him sex after her pregnancy. He surely wouldn't be

able to command her to as he had once before. Yet there was still the problem with

the Vicomte and Vicomtess. They thought that he was married and they had yet to ask

why they did not wear their rings.

Erik sighed another time. He would have to decide something soon. He wouldn't make

Malika have an abortion. He couldn't bear her hating him. It would be terrible. He

wanted to understand why being a father was so important. What could possibly be so

great about it? There would be nights when the child would be up and the constant

wailing. He had a headache from just thinking about it. Most important, what if it

looked like him?

He couldn't bear for a child to look like him. He would rather kill it then let it go

through a life like his. What was the point in being a father? Why did Malika have to

be so protective of an unborn child? He sighed once more. This was indeed going to be

a problem and they would have to solve it soon.

_Author's Note: Yay! Exams are over and I am too happy! I will try to update again sometime this week. I have a lot of stuff I want to do. So anyway, thanks for the reviews. Review please!_


	15. XV

**anXV.**

Malika was sick of Erik's selfishness. She had had enough. He was going to be a

father, whether he liked it or not. He was part of their child and if he didn't take

responsibility for their child soon she was surely going to hit him. He purposely

avoided her questions about their child and the marriage she wanted. Well, she was

going to make sure he took his responsibility as a father at least. If he didn't

marry her...well she would have to find a way for him to understand that marriage

would be best.

She had had many hours to go over a plan of action before Erik came home from his

job. She intended on taking him by surprise. She shivered suddenly. Just the thought

of Erik beneath her caused ripples of heat to spread through her body. She shook her

head. This was no time to be thinking about him in that way. She waited on edge to

hear the carriage pull up in front of the manor and hoped that it would be soon.

xxxx

Erik felt tired as he entered his bedroom. He threw his coat on a nearby chair as his

eyes searched for Malika. Where was she when he needed her? "Malika?" He listened for

her reply but heard none. He looked towards the bed and found that it had been slept

in, she was not in it. "Malika, i'm not playing around." He turned around and felt

himself tackled to the bed.

"Neither am I." She replied as she straddled his hips and pushed him flat on the bed.

Erik's jaw dropped as he saw the wild-eyed look on her face as she pressed her hands

to his chest. He suddenly smirked. She had promised to surprise him when he least

expected it. "So is this where you intend to ride me cherie?"

She raised an eyebrow at him then said, "Who said I am giving you sex Erik? You and I

are going to have a talk and then 'maybe' I might give you sex." She responded as she

glared at him.

"I'm listening." He said finally.

"I am sick of your selfishness. I am sick of feeling like I am not important to you

except whenever you want sex. You cannot deny me of this child because it is my body

and it is my right to carry this child to full term. Do you understand me Erik? I

have had enough and you are either going to marry me or you are not going to get any

more sex from me. You'll get nothing from me. I can't stand it anymore." Malika told

him, she pressed a hand to her chest. "My heart can't take anymore of these lies and

deceit."

Erik looked at her as a sudden rage came over him. He rolled her on her back and

pinned her arms to her side then said coldly, "How could you think that all I want

you for is your body?" She struggled against him as he continued, "You are so

stubborn Malika."

"Maybe I am but I want to be with you! Why don't you want to be with me!"

Erik exploded, "Goddamnit Malika! I want to be with you but, don't you see what would

happen if we were actually married?"

"What Erik?"

"It wouldn't be the same. It would be different. Everything would be different."

"Of course it would. It is called change Erik! I know change can be scary but

everything will be alright!" Erik suddenly pressed a bruising kiss to her lips while

releasing her arms and softly grasping her hips. "Do you think that I will not have

the same love for you?"

Erik was taken aback by her statement. "No...I...Malika." He stammered.

"Don't you see past your own needs and wants that I am afraid Erik?" Malika

questioned him softly.

"You are?"

"Yes Erik. I am so afraid that I will do something wrong that could hurt the baby. I

can't deal with that alone. I can't deal with you not wanting our baby. Do you hate

me that much that you do not want what we have created?" Malika questioned him

quietly.

He stroked her cheek softly. "I don't hate you. I never hate you. I want you."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." He whispered in her ear.

Malika heard no resistance in his voice but questioned him, "Truly?"

He gently kissed her lips softly then responded. "Yes."

Erik pulled her on top of his body and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She

softly kissed him back while entwining her fingers in his dark hair. His fingers

gently skimmed her back as his lips pressed against her own. "Erik. Please give this

child a chance." He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Of course cherie. I won't make you have an abortion." He said. 'Neither will I force

it behind your back.' He thought secretly. "If you want this child then we shall have

it."

She beamed at him then gently lay her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. They

lay for a few minutes in silence. Malika listened to Erik's heartbeat as he caressed

her neck and shoulders. "Erik...i'm scared."

"What scares you?" He asked.

"Having a baby. I don't know what I am going to do." She admitted to him.

"Everything will be fine cherie. I am sure the pregnancy will go as it should. I have

some books if you want to read them."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks. I suppose I should start knitting the baby's garments

soon. Do you think you can get me some yarn and knitting needles?"

"We shall go out tomorrow and I will get you whatever you wish." Erik replied as his

fingers softly stroked her neck and back. She shivered suddenly and clung to him for

warmth. "What is the matter?"

"I'm cold all of the sudden." Malika responded as she pushed herself off him and

climbed beneath the covers. Erik also climbed beneath the covers and pressed himself

against her back while wrapping his arms around her. One arm lay protectively over

her slightly swollen stomach.

"Is that any better?" Erik questioned her then kissed her neck softly.

"No. You know what you are doing to me."

Erik stopped what he was doing and only moved when he was talking. "Forgive me

cherie. I'm not intentionally trying to arouse you."

She laughed softly. "Mmm. Yes of course you aren't Erik. If you want to play around

then wait till I feel warmer."

"Oh but I can make you hot cherie and you know that." Erik whispered into her ear.

"How about you put your sex drive on hold until I feel well enough to handle you?"

She suggested while feeling his arm tighten around her.

"Promise you'll finish what you were doing and I will be good." He said quietly.

She laughed again. "Yes Erik."

He smiled then kissed her cheek. "I love you cherie."

She smiled to herself in happiness. "I love you too Erik."

xxxx

Malika felt Erik hold back her hair as she vomited in the basin. She felt so weak

that she could not stand it. Her body was sore and she was constantly dizzy and

vomiting at least every other hour. Erik had remained beside her when he could. He

still was overseeing the building project of the Chagny's new house. Personally, he

would rather be with Malika than talking to Chagny about his house.

Erik winced as he heard her vomit again. She barely ate and she was vomiting so much.

Surely it wasn't natural. "Maybe I should call for the doctor."

"No. It's alright. I'm sure it is normal." Malika replied as she took a towel and

wiped her mouth then leaned her head against Erik's knee tiredly.

"Should I tell chef to make you some broth? The child will need nutrients."

"I suppose so. I don't really want anything to eat, but I have to try to down

something for the baby's sake." She added as her stomach grumbled in protest.

A sudden knock came to the bedroom door. "Monsieur Garnier."

"Yes Charles." He shouted back while caressing Malika's cheek.

"The Vicomte and Vicomtess are here."

"What!" Erik shouted out in surprise.

"They wish to speak with you and the...mistress about something. They wouldn't tell

me what." He answered.

Erik growled softly then finally said, "Fine. Show them in the parlor and afterwards

make sure that chef prepares some broth for Malika."

"Yes sir." Charles muffled voice came through.

Erik looked down at Malika. Her pale face stared up towards his. "Cherie. Do you

think you are up to the challenge? If not I can always tell them you are sick."

"No Erik. It wouldn't do well for you to show up without me." Malika protested and

pushed herself up to her feet. She wobbled as dizziness overtook her.

Erik caught her and pulled her close to his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Fine. However, you will stay close to me and if you need anything you will tell me."

Malika nodded as he helped her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Can you

help me change?"

"I intended to." Erik responded quietly as he opened the wardrobe and pulled out a

simple yet fashionable azure dress and lay them on the bed. He then pulled out her

undergarments from her dresser and lay them on the bed as well. He positioned her an

inch in front of the bed so if she was too dizzy she could fall back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I am useless." Malika interrupted the silence suddenly.

"Cherie. You are not useless. I enjoy doing this for you." Erik responded while

pulling her pantalets up and tying them. She sighed loudly. Erik took notice of this

and asked, "What is it?"

"My pantalets are getting too tight. I'm so fat."

Erik laughed loudly as he helped her into her stockings. "I can have more clothes

made for you."

"Don't laugh Erik! It's not funny." Malika shouted at him as he now pulled her

chemise over her chest.

"I think I will enjoy watching you change. I think it will be very interesting." Erik

responded with another laugh. He now worked to pull the dress over her body. Once

finished he buttoned the back of the dress and turned around to survey her

appearance. It was a bit snug over her stomach but it would not be too noticeable. He

would have to get the tailor to make her some more clothes. "You look beautiful."

"I feel fat."

Erik laughed as she leaned against the bed so he could help her put on her shoes.

"You are so sensitive cherie. You are not fat."

"Let us go Erik." Malika finally said as she took his arm.

xxxx

Malika used Erik to keep in balance. Erik grasped her waist as she slightly stumbled

against him. "Are you sure?" Erik asked before they entered the parlor.

"Yes. For the last time!"

Erik placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh...alright I want to make sure you want to."

Malika straightened her dress and hoped she looked well as Erik led her into the

parlor. "Erik. It is good to see you." Christine commented as she stood up to greet

him.

"Vicomtess." He acknowledged. "May I inquire why you are here?"

"I was wondering if you would consider letting me stay with your wife while Raoul

accompanies you to the location of our new house when you oversee the building of

it." Christine explained.

"No. Malika has enough to do without entertaining you." Erik responded.

"Look," Raoul intervened, "I want to make sure that our house is built to my

specifications. That means that I want to be there to make sure it is being built

correctly."

"Are you insinuating that I would deliberately do something?" He questioned back in

an enraged voice.

"No Erik." Christine responded.

"If you will excuse me." Malika suddenly interrupted as she placed her hand over her

stomach and ran off towards the nearest bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Christine asked him.

"No." He growled. "She's pregnant."

Christine's jaw dropped as did Raoul's. "Pregnant? Congratulations Erik. When is the

baby due?"

"Six and a half months." He commented.

"That is good. Christine can keep her company. Surely she will need some

companionship." Raoul interjected.

"She has her siblings for companionship." Erik replied angrily.

"Please Erik. We could become friends again. Like in the past."

Erik stared angrily at Christine. "I would rather not Vicomtess."

"Erik...I know what happened was not good but we can put our past behind us. I can

stay here during days and be a companion."

"Oh? My wife needs a midwife not a Vicomtess to help her through her pregnancy."

"But i'm a woman." Christine said stubbornly.

"Oh? I haven't noticed." Erik snapped back in a sarcastic tone. Erik glared in her

eyes and finally said, "I don't want anything to do with you Christine nor your

husband. I will let you stay because my wife would not want me to be discourteous.

However, if something happens to her and she loses my child while she is in your

company, then I will have you investigated faster than you can blink."

Christine's jaw dropped in shock. "I don't know what you are insinuating Erik, but I

would never do such a thing."

Erik's jaw tightened. "Good. Now that we have discussed that matter I want you to leave so I can tend to my wife." And with that said Erik summoned the butler to show them out and left to find Malika.

xxxx

Erik found Malika in the downstairs bathroom leaning against the tub and pressing her hands to her stomach. "You need to know that you will be having company until I complete their house."

"Oh." Malika commented softly.

"I hope you do not mind." He paused, "I do not have your powers of persuasion."

She smiled at him. She knew he was trying to cheer her up. "I doubt even my powers of persuasion could stop her."

"Come cherie. You need to eat." Erik said as he hoisted her to her feet.

"I don't want to." Malika whined in his ear.

He laughed softly. "Would you like cheese with that whine?"

Malika raised an eyebrow then elbowed him in his stomach. "Don't be mean."

"Alright. But I am being serious. You need to eat."

Malika nodded and followed him out of the bathroom to the dining room. He seated her in a chair and they talked while waiting for the broth to be brought out. He hadn't breached the subject of sex for a few days and was obviously afraid to do so because it set her off on a rampage of 'you only want me for my body' or some other words. He had been avoiding it till now. "Malika, I want..." He stopped himself before continuing. He could not say those two little words. She would start off on a rampage if he said that.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if perhaps we might have some time to ourselves tonight. I miss our closeness and to be honest, I miss you sleeping naked." Erik explained to her.

She smiled and noted that he was asking for sex but trying to be more gentlemanly about it. "I don't see why not. Let my stomach settle for a while though."

He gently pressed his lips against hers, savoring the softness of them. "Very well. I am going to see what is taking so long."

Malika smiled as he left to go to the kitchen. He was changing little by little. She just had to be patient with him. She knew he would be the man she hoped he would be. He was so much more than other made him out for and she knew that she could never truly hate him for his previous actions and word. Despise him, yes. Feel sorry for him, yes. However, she could never hate him.

_Author's Note: Well hope you like this chapter. Erik is getting better. I hope I am not going to fast. I do appreciate the reviews. Please review. Reviews motivate me!_


	16. XVI

**XVI.**

Malika was not used to the new company of the Vicomtess. She came rather early the

next morning so she did not have a lot of time to sleep. Erik had purchased her

several balls of yarn and new knitting needles for herself and her sister. When Erik

had left that morning he had been unsure of leaving her with the Vicomtess. In fact

he would have preferred that she not have come.

"Are you feeling well today?" Christine suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes. Thank you." Malika replied through a strained voice.

She stared down at the beginning of the baby blanket that was forming on her knitting

needles. A soft knock came to the door of the parlor and was accompanied by, "Sister,

may we come in?"

"Of course Linka." She answered as she looked at her two siblings. Linka sat beside

her on the crimson chaise and Lukcas sat in a plush crimson chair in the corner of

the room with a book in his hands. "These are my siblings. Lukcas and Linka." Malika

introduced her siblings to the Vicomtess. "And this is the Vicomtess de Chagny."

"Nice to meet you Vicomtess." Linka politely said.

Lukcas merely nodded his head then looked at the book he was reading. "So your

siblings live with you and Erik? How does he feel about that?"

"He invited them into his home. I am so glad that he did. You see our mother and

father are dead." Malika explained as she continued to knit. She watched her sister

carefully thread her needle and practice her embroidery on a piece of white linen.

"I'm sorry. My parents are dead as well." She paused then asked, "May I ask, where is

your wedding ring Malika? I have noticed that neither you or Erik wear one."

Malika was shocked but knew that eventually she would ask the question. "Erik and I

are having our rings engraved with some choice words on the inside of the rings. It

is taking a while for them to come back. The jeweler is backed up with other orders."

"Oh. Alright. I was curious." Christine accepted her lie.

Malika sighed a sigh of relief. She hoped that the Vicomte hadn't asked Erik the same

question. Because she and Erik had not discussed how they would explain the ring

issue.

xxxx

The day passed by in a kind of amiable silence. They spoke sparsely about different

subjects. When lunch came around Malika felt her sickness come on once more and spent

most of the lunch period vomiting in the tub. Christine had been kind enough to pull

back her hair. Still, Christine was no Erik. Erik made her feel better after her

sickness came and went. Christine was just an obstacle as she tried to struggle back

to her feet.

Malika felt the familiar dizziness come over her as she struggled to regain her

balance. She slowly made her way back to the parlor, ignoring her grumbling stomach.

She would eat in a while. She felt terrible and wished Erik was at the manor instead

of Christine. She reclined lazily on the chaise as she tried to knit more of the baby

blanket she was working on.

Christine decided to read to her, so she listened to Christine read various short

stories from an American author known as Edgar Allan Poe. She rather enjoyed

listening to the stories of macabre. Pretty soon time passed by and they heard the

front door open.

Erik entered her vision and she smiled realizing that she would not be in the

Vicomtess' care. "My dear Malika. How has your day been?" He questioned as he came to

her and hugged her gently.

"Tired and somewhat achy. The Vicomtess has been kind enough to read to me while I

have been knitting the baby's blanket." Malika responded softly.

"How kind of her." Erik said through gritted teeth. "Vicomtess. I believe your

husband is waiting. We will see you again."

Christine nodded then told them goodbye and left. Erik waited till she left to pick

up Malika and take her to their bedroom. Malika wrapped her arms around his neck and

smiled as he carefully took her upstairs.

xxxx

Erik turned Malika around to face the bed. His hands nimbly ran down her back as he

unbuttoned her dress. "Was it boring?"

"Dreadfully. Talking to her is like talking to a wall." She responded.

Erik laughed softly. "I suppose it would be."

Malika felt his fingers skim over her shoulders as he gently massaged the sore

muscles. "The Vicomtess asked about our supposed wedding rings."

"What did you say?" Erik questioned.

"I said that we were getting them engraved and that the jeweler had it and the rings

were being held up by other orders." Malika responded with a half-moan.

Erik smiled to himself while running his fingers over her bare shoulders. "Ah. So

that is the story we are to go by. We eventually will have to get rings."

Malika stopped breathing for a moment. Was he possibly suggesting that they might get

married? "Yes." She simply replied. She turned around slowly in his arms and kissed

his lips softly.

Erik pressed back a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled

her body close to his. "I hate being away from you. I hate knowing that I have to be

away from you while you are pregnant." He kissed her again as she pressed her hands

to his chest and began to unbutton his vest. "Are you feeling well cherie?"

She smiled up at him then said, "Make love to me Erik."

He beamed back at her as he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed. "And so

I shall." He jerked her chemise over her body and threw the garment in the floor. He

pressed another kiss to her lips as his fingers touched her exposed skin softly. He

then kissed along her jaw line and column of her neck then down to the junction of

her neck and shoulder.

Malika moaned her pleasure loudly. His mouth set fire to her skin and he had yet to

get further. Her hand moved to his head to grasp hair as his lips moved further

downward. "Erik..." She groaned loudly. His lips burned wherever they touched. She

felt as if she was set afire.

Erik moved further downwards. He kissed over her shoulder blades and down the valley

between her breasts. His hands cupped the swollen mounds gently as he took her left

nipple in his mouth and sucked contentedly while hearing her mewls of pleasure.

Malika grasped tufts of hair as he continued his torture. She gripped his hair softly

then said through harsh breaths, "That feels so good Erik."

He smiled up at her then commented, "I would certainly hope so. I cannot be as rough

as I once used to be."

She smiled back. "I should certainly hope you wouldn't be too rough with the baby." Erik push her back flat on the bed. He then kissed over her stomach as his hands moved to cup her swollen stomach. He pressed his ear to her stomach and listened for a few minutes. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hear the baby." He responded.

"I don't think the baby is that developed yet. Afterall I am almost three months pregnant. I doubt we will be feeling or hearing anything until the fifth or sixth month." Malika explained to him.

Erik smiled then pressed another kiss against her stomach. His hands lowered to unlace her pantalets. Malika smiled as she reached between them and unfastened his pants. He stilled her hands and pushed them above her head. "Let me take care of that." He bared a toothy grin down at her. He swiftly pulled her pantalets off her legs and finished unfastening his pants. He pushed his pants down his hips and kicked out of them.

Malika pulled his body against his, her hands roamed over the planes of his chest. Erik smiled as he pressed another kiss against her lips then wrapped his arms around her waist and positioned himself before her entrance. He stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist. Erik slowly thrust into her at first, wanting only to be soft and gentle with her as not to cause discomfort to her body. He placed his hands on either side of her body to give him more leverage. Erik heard her groan loudly as his thrusts gained speed. "Oh Erik! Faster...more!"

He obliged and began to quickly thrust as his need was overcoming him. She clung to his body tightly, her nails raking along his back in pleasure. He gritted his teeth as he felt pain well up but ignored it as she kissed him. Erik dipped a tongue in her mouth and felt her tongue entwine with his as he felt her arch against him and go ridged as her inner muscles clamped around him and orgasmed. Erik began thrusting harder until finally he released and groaned as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Do me a favor cherie." Erik finally said after regaining his breath.

"What?"

"Keep your nails filed down."

Malika laughed softly then gently kissed the top of his forehead. "I will try to remember that."

He lifted his head to look at her eyes, "Tomorrow I wish to go out with you. Will you feel well enough? Do you think?"

"I think so." Malika replied as she smiled back.

"Good. Now, I think we should get on the bed because you need your rest." Erik commented.

"Oh yes. When have you ever been worried about my rest?"

Erik playfully looked as if he had been insulted. "Why mademoiselle, I have always been concerned for your rest."

She giggled as she got underneath the sheets and blankets. Erik followed suit. He molded his body against hers and pressed a hand protectively over her stomach. "Don't you try anything."

He kissed her cheek softly then said, "No, I shall wait till you are asleep."

"Oh that makes me feel at ease." Malika retorted.

Erik laughed. "I know."

_Author's Note: Been busy writing another chapter. I shall try to update soon. Thanks for waiting and thanks for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate it a lot._


	17. XVII

XVII.

Erik looked at the sapphire ring in the window of the jeweler's shop. It was emerald-cut with a silver band. Simple, but perfect. It was absolutely beautiful for Malika. Yes, he was finally going to propose to her. Part of it was to complete the charade. They needed to be married because if they were not to have their wedding bands soon, there would be a suspicion. However, he wanted Malika. He wanted to call her wife and have her with him.

When had he changed? He swore he wouldn't love again after Christine, however, here he was about to buy an engagement ring and two wedding bands. He had been changed by a woman who had originally been bought as a slave. She had turned him into a different man. He smiled to himself. He entered into the shop and set himself to buy the rings he sought.

xxxx

Malika listened to the steady clacking of her knitting needles as she knitted the baby's blanket. She eyed her siblings every once in a while. Lukcas had not spoken to her too much ever since he found out about her pregnancy. She sighed deeply. How she hated when her siblings were not cooperative with her. She wanted them to understand that she loved them but she loved Erik as well. He was her everything. She placed a hand over her stomach. "Your father is going to be good to us."

"What did you say?" Linka questioned her.

"I was speaking to the baby." Malika responded.

Lukcas snorted at her statement. "I don't know why you want to carry his baby."

"Because, every child deserves to live. Our baby deserves to live. I am not going to give it up." Malika responded stubbornly. She sighed, first Erik now Lukcas.

"What do you think it will be?" Linka interrupted them.

"I'm hoping for a girl. I think Monsieur Garnier will like a girl. I hope it is a girl. However, I will not mind if it is a boy either."

"I hope it's a girl." Linka commented.

Malika smiled to herself. "You will be a great aunt."

"Thanks sister. I know you will be a great mother." She responded then went back to her embroidery.

Malika resumed her knitting and waited patiently as time passed by. She waited for what seemed forever before she finally heard the door to the foyer open. Erik strode into the parlor looking for Malika. He smiled as he caught sight of her knitting a baby blanket for their future child. "I was wondering if I could speak to your sister alone."

Linka stood up and quickly pulled her brother out of the room figuring that they needed their privacy. Erik smiled then shut and locked the parlor door. He quickly walked over to the chaise she rested on, lifted her feet, sat down then put her feet on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired." Malika responded as she put her knitting down and watched Erik grasp one of her sore feet and begin to massage. She smiled at him, "When did you get so good?"

"I don't know. Maybe after you gave me that massage." Erik responded.

Malika lifted her other foot in front of Erik's face and smiled as he took her foot and repeated the ministrations on her foot as he did with the other. "You spoil me."

Erik flashed a knowing smile, "I know." He paused then reached inside his coat pocket and presented her with a small black box.

"What is it?" Malika questioned him.

"Open it and see." He responded as he flashed a grinned.

Malika opened the small black box revealing a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire gem. It was on a simple but beautiful setting. "What for?"

"A woman needs an engagement ring if she is to be married." Erik replied, his lips upturned in a secretive smile.

She looked into his eyes as first surprise, then excitement, and finally concern lighted her eyes. "You mean we are going to marry?"

He stood up from the chaise and placed her feet where he had just sat. "I suppose I should make this more traditional." He took the box from her hands and knelt in front of her. "Cherie, will you marry me?"

Malika squealed with delight as he slid the ring on her finger. "Yes! Oh God yes!" She looked at him, eyes confused for a moment, "So you want to be with me? This isn't just for show?"

"No cherie. This is for real." Erik answered with a wide grin.

Malika grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek then lips softly. "Oh Erik. I love you. I am so glad we are getting married."

Erik pulled her body tightly against his and pressed a kiss against her soft lips. "I purchased the wedding rings and am having them engraved so they match your story. They should be ready within the week. I'll send one of the maids out with you to pick out your wedding dress sometime this week."

"I cannot wait to marry."

"Me either cherie." Erik responded then kissed her again. "I love you."

Malika hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek again. "I love you too Erik."

xxxx

Erik gently stroked Malika's stomach as she slept silently. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly as he thought of the future. Was he truly prepared for a child? Was he truly prepared for being married? He kissed the side of her neck softly and wrapping his arms around her waist. She gently slapped his left arm as she turned on her side and faced him then fell back asleep.

He chuckled softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Soon their child would be born and he was nervous about how he would be as a father. He had never really had a fondness for children. His own childhood had not been the greatest. Could he be a better parent than his mother? "What are you thinking about?" Malika's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Erik answered as he looked into her azure eyes.

"You always frown when you are thinking about something unpleasant. What are you thinking about that is unpleasant?" She questioned him as she slowly moved her hand up and down his arm.

"Parenting." He replied.

"Oh."

He sighed softly. "No it's not that Malika. I hope I will be a good father."

Malika grinned as she laughed softly. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Do not be concerned. I know you are going to be an excellent father."

He raised an elegant eyebrow, amber eyes stared back at hers. "Oh? How do you know this?"

"You excel at everything you do Erik."

He smiled at her as she snuggled up against him. "Thank you cherie. I only hope you are right."

"I am." She said cheerfully then kissed him again. "Sleep. You'll need it tomorrow."

"Oh, that is right. I continue working tomorrow." He acknowledged with a frown.

"Yes and I have to be in the company of Christine." Malika added.

Erik chuckled in her ear, his breath stirring a stray piece of hair. "You don't like her, do you?"

"No."

"A woman after my own heart."

She smiled then said, "Get to sleep Erik. I will hear you grumbling about work in the morning."

"As long as you sleep with me."

"Of course I will." Malika replied then moved her body up against his. "Sleep well."

"You too cherie."

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long update. My sister came in from Morgantown, WV and I got behind on my chapter. Anyway, thanks again. 


	18. XVIII

**XVIII.**

"No, no, no!" Malika heard Erik say as he ate his breakfast. She looked up at him to

see who he was talking to. "I want the wedding to be in the garden." The gardener

that he hired argued furiously with Erik over the location in the garden.

She ignored their arguing to eat some poached eggs and toast. Chef would be angry if

she did not finish at least half of her breakfast. She felt extremely embarrassed

anymore. She felt as if her body was betraying her. Her limbs and breasts were sore,

her ankles became swollen on a daily basis, she was dizzy nearly all morning, she

vomited, and she couldn't stand to have or smell certain types of foods.

Erik finished his conversation with the gardener then stood up walked to where Malika

sat. He dipped over and kissed her forehead. "I must leave beautiful. I hope your day

is productive."

"Yours as well Erik." Malika replied as she tilted her head upwards, beckoning him

for a kiss on the lips.

Erik obliged and gently pressed his lips against her own. "You're in charge cherie.

Do take care that you are off your feet. You know that I will be back home as soon as

possible."

"I will." She promised him then watched as he exited the dining room.

Malika ate more of her poached eggs as her siblings entered the dining room. "Good

morning Malika." Linka greeted as she entered the dining room.

"Morning." Malika responded as she drank some water from her glass.

"So what is planned for today sister?" Linka questioned her sister as she sat down to

her meal.

"The Vicomtess is coming over once more. If you wish you can go and do what you want

today. I am sure you do not want to be bored by us." Malika told her siblings.

"Whatever you wish. I think Lukcas and I can keep ourselves busy."

"Good. Monsieur Garnier will be back home later tonight. He is busy with construction

of the Vicomte and Vicomtess' new house." Malika added. "Right now I am going to go

on and continue knitting the baby's blanket in the parlor. Make sure you clean your

plate."

xxxx

"Oooh. Where did that come from?" Christine asked as she glimpsed Malika's new ring.

"This is my engagement ring." She smiled to herself as she remembered his proposal.

"Erik buys me sapphire jewelry. He says it looks best with my eyes."

"It does. Did Erik buy your necklace as well?" Christine continued her tirade of

questions.

'Of course you idiot.' Malika thought to herself. "Yes. He is a man of fine taste."

"Yes." Christine agreed with her. Malika swore she heard a hint of jealousy in

Christine's voice.

"So Vicomtess. When are you and your husband going to have a child?" She questioned

Christine.

"We are trying right now actually. I do hope I get pregnant soon."

"It is so complicated, pregnancy is. I feel sick nearly all the time. Not to mention

the soreness in my limbs and chest." Malika told Christine.

Christine nodded. "I hear the first pregnancy is always the hardest."

"Erik has been reading on the subject. There are so many symptoms that come with

pregnancy. Swelling of the ankles, dizziness, vomiting...and those are just a few of

the symptoms."

"Still, feeling life growing beneath your stomach must be an interesting experience.

However, it is odd. Most women don't look so swollen at three months." Christine said

as she looked down at her needlework. She blushed then added, "Not that I am saying

that you are fat."

"I know you aren't." Malika commented. She secretly thought to herself, 'Though that

is how it sounded.'

"So what do you and Erik plan to name your first child?" Christine asked, hoping that

a change of subject would make Malika forget her previous comment.

"I am unsure. We haven't thought of names yet. We are trying to get everything ready

for the baby's arrival." Malika responded.

"Have you given thought to whether you might name it a Hungarian or a French name?"

"No." Malika replied with a sigh. 'I just told you that I haven't thought of any

names idiot.'

They became silent for a while. Malika was finally relieved when the butler announced

lunch. She could not wait for Erik to come home. Only a few more hours and this hell

with Christine would be over. Putting her knitting aside, she stood up and walked to

the dining room to eat lunch.

xxxx

Erik grumbled as he entered the foyer. Charles took his coat and gloves from him.

"Where is Malika?" He questioned Charles.

"Madame is upstairs changing into her evening attire." Charles responded.

"And the Vicomtess?"

"Preparing to leave sir." Charles answered.

"Good." Erik commented.

"Your dinner is waiting on the table for you. Madame said she would be down

momentarily to see you."

"Good. Make sure you see the Vicomtess out. I do not want to have to deal with her

now that I am home."

"Yes sir."

Charles left Erik to put up his coat and gloves. Erik entered the dining room and sat

at the head of the table where a hot plate of food awaited him. He dug into the food,

wasting no time in devouring it. He stopped eating when he heard soft footsteps at

the door of the dining room. Looking towards his left he saw Malika dressed in a long

white silk dressgown and robe. She wore stockings to keep her feet from being cold.

"Is your dinner suitable?"

"More than suitable. Close the door and come in." He responded as she obeyed and

quickly shut the door and walked up to him. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. Christine and I had several interesting conversations." Malika replied.

Erik smiled at her then pushed his plate and glass towards the middle of the table.

He scooted his chair back and pulled her between the table and him. "You look good

enough to devour."

"Not here Erik." Malika protested. She would die of embarrassment if anyone caught

them in here.

He leaned forward and said in a low tone, "I promise to be a good boy."

"No you won't. You're never a "good" boy. You know how loud we are." Malika said then

felt him trace his hands over her curves.

"Who gives a damn? It's my home and I can do whatever I bloody well please in it, and

if that means taking the woman I love, worship, and adore in my dining room and on my

dining room table, then I will bloody well do it." Erik countered, his voice had a

dangerous and lustful tone to it.

"Damn men and their insatiable sex drives." Malika commented with a laugh.

Erik laughed then said, "Take off your robe cherie." Malika sighed then slowly took

off her robe and threw it in the floor beside his chair. Gooseflesh suddenly appeared

over her arms and she rubbed her forearms as Erik pulled her into his lap. "You'll

feel warmer after we begin."

"I'm sure I will." Malika replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her then stood up and placed her on the edge of the table.

"Take off your gown."

"But I will be cold all over then." Malika complained.

"Cherie, trust me."

"Alright, but I am going to hit you if you don't live up to your word." Malika

warned.

The same eyebrow went up, "Pregnant women and their emotions." He said with a laugh.

Erik was slapped playfully nonetheless. Malika then took off her nightgown and threw

it to join the robe in the floor. She shivered as her skin was exposed to the air.

"You are being unfair Erik. Why do I have to take off my clothes? You are still

dressed."

"Because I don't need to undress. Well, I see someone had plans in mind for tonight.

No undergarments cherie?" Erik asked as he wrapped an arm around her back and pressed

his hips to hers.

Malika blushed, "Don't be silly. You know I prefer sleeping without undergarments now

that I am pregnant."

"Whatever you wish to think." Erik said then kissed her harshly. His tongue pressed

against her lips and plunged in as soon as she opened for him. He explored her mouth then briefly their tongues entwined. Erik pulled back, allowing their lungs much needed oxygen. "Lean back on your arms cherie."

"Why?"

He grinned wickedly, "Gives me a better advantage."

"You wicked, wicked man..." She started to say but felt one of his hands cup a swollen breast and squeeze softly. "Damn you Erik!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"And who says that pregnant women aren't fun to have around?" Erik asked with a laughed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do what I said and it will be over soon."

Malika leaned back on her arms and watched through half-lidded eyes as he lowered his mouth slowly to her breast. He made sure to keep eye contact, which was all the more erotic. A shriek met Erik's ears as he took her peaked nipple into his mouth. "Erik..." She moaned his name as his tongue danced over her sensitive flesh. "Damn you." She reached with one hand and entwined her fingers in his dark hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she grasped his hair and shrieking protest from feeling his teeth on her flesh. "Oww! Erik!" He chuckled as he pulled back and leaned forward to kiss her. "That wasn't hilarious."

He pressed a kiss to her lips then said, "I do apologize cherie. I was excited."

"Take me." She pleaded. "I find that I do not want to play right now."

He smiled then pushed her back on the table to lay flat. He reached down and quickly unfastened his pants then pushed them down his hips to pool at his feet. "I would do anything for you." He made sure he was level with her then finally thrust into her causing her to groan from the sudden feeling of his member being inside her.

Erik felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he slowly and rhythmatically began thrusting within her. "Oh Erik..." She moaned softly in his ear.

He could feel her inner muscles squeeze around his cock as he grunted, "It doesn't take much to make you happy, does it cherie?"

"Be careful what you say Erik. I just might not be in a tolerating mood next time." Malika panted. She tightened her hold as he fiercely thrust into her. Fire raced through her veins and over her skin as she voiced her pleasure. Gripping his hair once more with one hand, she felt him thrust as she let out a scream, shook from her orgasm, and finally fell limp in his arms. She felt out of it when Erik collapsed partially from his own orgasm.

"You were exhilarating as usual." Erik whispered in her ear. He stood up and pulled up his pants then fastened them. Malika sat up and watched as Erik gathered her nightgown and robe for her.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think i'm fat for the period of time I am in?"

Erik raised an eyebrow as he helped her into her garments. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well Christine thought I looked fat."

"Ignore her." He said with a tone of hatred in his voice.

"Well what if I am having twins or triplets?"

"We shall see when the time comes. Now, let us go upstairs and rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Erik said then helped her off the table. She sighed softly then shrieked when she felt him spank her. She looked back and cast a 'someone needs a time out' look at him while he simply smiled at her.

"Come on Erik. Before I have to return the favor."

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them so much. I will try to get another chapter up this weekend. Thanks!_


	19. XIX

**XIX.**

'Today I get married.' Malika thought as she combed her hair. Her body was sore, but

she was going to marry today no matter what. She felt light-headed with happiness as

she looked in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door and answered with a yes. "Are

you ready to put on your dress?" The maid asked her as Malika stood up from the stool

she was sitting on.

"Yes. Is Monsieur Garnier ready?"

"Ready and waiting. I have never seen him so antsy." She answered.

Malika smiled as she stood before a mirror and let the maid help her into her

undergarments. The maid then pulled the unbuttoned dress over her head and helped her

straighten it. Malika stared in the mirror as the maid buttoned the back of her

dress. She felt fat all of the sudden. She hoped the priest would not notice her

pregnancy too much.

"Oh God look at me." Malika suddenly said.

"You look beautiful." The maid commented.

"Oh my God, i've grown."

"What do you mean mademoiselle?"

"It's tight in my chest. It wasn't that way when I was measured." She paused. "I'm so

big..." Suddenly she burst out in tears as the maid gave her a soft pat on the

shoulder.

"Now, now. It's normal to grow when you are pregnant. I wouldn't worry about it."

"What if the top rips open during the ceremony? I will be so mortified."

The maid laughed softly. "Don't worry. I doubt that will happen."

Malika sighed quietly then turned away from the mirror. "Erik's going to have a laugh

over this."

"Monsieur Garnier wouldn't laugh. Here, dry your eyes. You wouldn't want him to think

you have been crying." The maid told her as she handed her a handkerchief.

"Yes. You are right." Malika responded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

xxxx

Erik waited underneath a cherry tree as he looked for his future wife to appear. He

hoped that her pregnancy was not causing her problems. Their wedding was going to be

quick and simple. He wanted to have her in his arms as soon as possible. Her siblings

sat in two chairs on the lawn while the priest stood beside him. What was taking her

so long?

After waiting a few more minutes Malika finally appeared. She held a bouquet of red

roses as she traversed down the lawn to meet him. Malika gave her flowers to her

sister then took Erik's arm. "I am sorry for keeping you Father. I appreciate you

waiting."

"My child, this is your day. Take all the time you need." The priest replied.

"Please begin Father." Erik added as he patted Malika's hand.

Erik and Malika waited as the priest read from the book in his hands. Erik looked at

his soon-to-be wife in happiness. He would have to ask her what had taken her so long

to come. Erik smiled as he finally heard the words he wanted to hear. He beckoned for

Malika's brother to come forward and took Malika's ring in his hand. "Erik Garnier,"

The priest began, "do you take this woman to have and to hold, to love and to

cherish, to honor and obey for as long as you may live?"

"I do." Erik answered as he slid the ring on her ring finger.

"And do you, Mademoiselle Kovach, take this man to have and to..."

"I do!" Malika said excitedly then took Erik's ring and slid it on his ring finger.

Erik's eyes twinkled in humor as the priest continued, "Well since we know you both

wish to marry I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Erik pulled

his new wife to his body and kissed her lips passionately. "I love you." He

whispered.

"I love you too Erik. My husband."

xxxx

Erik smiled as he began unbuttoning the back of his wife's dress. After their

ceremony they had a scrumptous dinner and a wonderful cake. Malika, he reflected, had

eaten pretty well. They had then shared some time together in the parlor while Malika

knitted on their baby's new blanket. "Wait a minute Erik." Malika interrupted Erik's

thought.

"What is it cherie?"

"Give me your honest opinion." She said as she led him to the mirror. "Last week I

was measured for my dress and it was made. This morning the maid helped me into it

and the chest on it was too tight. What do you think?"

Erik laughed softly as Malika looked on with a tight-lipped stare. Erik noticed this

and quickly stopped. "I am not laughing about the situation cherie. I was wondering

if you had noticed it as well. I had to pay attention to the priest while the

ceremony was going on."

"Erik." She whined softly. "Erik, what's the matter with me? My breasts have doubled

in size. I'm sure they have."

"I wouldn't say that." She flashed him a look as if to say 'you liar.' "I mean you

have grown somewhat, but it is nothing that is too much...alright maybe you are

slightly larger but it is only natural."

She looked in the mirror. "My breasts are like the size of melons."

Erik burst out in laughter again. "I wouldn't say that."

"Oh. So how would you describe them?"

"Maybe grapefruit size but certainly not the size of melons." She burst out into

tears as he gently pulled her onto his lap as he sat in a plush chair. "Shhh...what

are you crying over?"

"I'm so big!" She wailed. Erik softly kissed her lips as he caressed her shoulders.

"Shh...now listen, your body is growing because the child is growing. You are going

to be nursing in a few months cherie."

"But Erik, I shouldn't be this big. I know i'm carrying multiples. I have to be. It's

got to be that. We must be having twins or triplets. It can't be anything else."

"We'll come to that when you are in the second phase of your pregnancy. I am sure we

will be able to feel once you are further along."

Erik kissed her forehead softly as she leaned her head against his. "Cherie you are

so beautiful." He placed his hand over her swollen stomach and rubbed her stomach

gently. "I'm sure you are uncomfortable in the dress."

She nodded then asked him, "Would you mind unbuttoning my dress?"

"Of course not." Erik replied as she turned around and he began to unbutton her

dress. "I noticed you ate more tonight."

"Yes. I wanted to eat for the first time in a while." Malika responded.

"What do you wish to do tonight?" He questioned her. She stepped out of her dress and

watched as Erik put it over the back of a chair.

"Anything you wish to do." She replied.

Erik smiled to himself. "Are you sure you wish to say that?"

"Be gentle with me. That's all I ask."

He pulled her gently against his body and pressed a heated kiss against her lips. "Of

course I will. You are so beautiful."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Erik."

Erik kissed her again as he backed her up against the bed. His lips found her neck as

she felt him begin to unlace her pantalets. She shivered slightly in anticipation.

Erik slid her pantalets down her hips and legs and watched as she stepped out of the

garment. He then gently pulled her camisole up and over her head. He then pressed a

kiss to her lips. "I am going to make you a very happy woman."

"Oh. I sure you are."

Malika touched the buttons of his jacket softly then began to unbutton them and work

to take off his jacket. "Here let me help you." Erik said as he shrugged the garment

off his shoulders.

She looked up and said, "I want to undress you since you undressed me."

He smiled then kissed her softly as she set to work to unbutton his vest then shirt.

He shrugged those garments off his shoulders and threw them in the floor to join the

jacket. He broke off the kiss then said, "I do enjoy undressing you though."

She smiled then reached between them and began unfastening his pants. Erik stopped

her hands. "Not yet cherie. I want to be take my time tonight." He helped her onto

the bed and watched as she lay in the middle and spread her legs with a smile. Erik

smiled back while dimming several lit candles. Erik walked around dimming most

candles until little light was left in the room, just enough so he could see his way

back to the bed.

Erik realized that he had to be very gentle with his wife tonight. Ah, wife. Just

thinking of the word caused fire to roar in his veins. He felt his cock harden

against the fabric of his pants. "Are you coming to bed or are you going to stand

there?"

He laughed softly then retorted, "Yes my wife. I am coming to bed. Let me take off my

pants, they are becoming rather bothersome."

She huffed, "Well I tried to take them off for you."

Erik laughed again then quickly took off his pants and climbed onto bed and in

between her. "I know." He whispered in her ear. "How thoughtful my wife is."

"Am I to be a trophy wife now?" Malika teased him as she pressed her hands against

his bare chest. Heat rushed to her loins and love bloomed in her breast.

A loud laugh escaped his lips. "Trophy wife? No. No, I think I just want a devoted

wife who bears me a lot of children before I die."

"I think you are lucky then because I am sure I am going to have multiples for my

first pregnancy." She responded as she reached between them and rubbed her stomach.

"I think I am lucky nonetheless." He whispered huskily in her ear as his hand cupped

the underside of her right breast.

She gasped loudly, her heart beating fiercely in her chest. "You have changed Erik. I

am so happy for this."

"You changed me." He murmured in her ear while caressing the underside of her breast.

"Nonsense. You changed without my help."

He growled softly, "I would still be purchasing slaves if it wasn't for you. Now, let

me make love to you to show my appreciation."

Erik pressed his lips against her own, her mouth opened in a gasp and his tongue

plunged in. Malika moaned against his lips as she felt his tongue entwine with hers.

His hands massaged her swollen breasts softly, causing her to moan into the kiss.

Erik pulled back to press soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Oh Erik." She

groaned softly. Her hands pressed against his shoulders as his lips found their way

to the tip of her breast and drew her nipple in his mouth.

Heat flooded her veins as she stared, eyes half-lidded and gasping for breath. She

entwined her fingers in his dark hair and pulled at the lockes between her fingers.

"Oh Erik..." She repeated. "Do not tease me." She whimpered softly. He pulled back

then kissed straight across to her other breast and repeated his ministrations.

Malika cried out, her fingers pulling harder, her body arcing to meet his lips as the

heat in her loins began to reach the boiling point.

"How do you feel?" Erik questioned her after he pulled back and began to kiss down to

her stomach.

"As if I am on fire!" Malika gasped.

Erik smiled with pride then cupped her swollen stomach in between his hands. "Your

father can't wait to see you." He whispered against her skin.

"Are you talking to our children?" Malika questioned him as he stroked her stomach.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Is that a problem?"

She giggled then reached and cupped his face. "No, but it is when you have set me on

fire."

Erik grinned lecherously, "Then spread your legs a bit farther and I shall put out

that fire...temporarily."

Malika obeyed as she watched him pull her legs over his shoulders. He flashed another

smile before pulling her folds apart and consuming her bud. Malika cried out loudly

as the fire in her loins reached what seemed the temperature of a volcano. Sweat

dripped down her face as she gripped the sheets in passion. Erik felt her tense, her

body go rigid, then suddenly she let out a cry of pleasure and shook from the intense

pleasure and fell back with a moan of completion.

Erik placed his hands on either side of her waist after brushing a wet strand of hair

out of her eyes. "I have to have you now!" He whispered huskily in her ear. "However,

I am afraid I will hurt you."

"You will not hurt me."

"But I could hurt the children."

"You won't. I will tell you if you are hurting me. Go on Erik. You need your release." Malika whispered in his ear.

He smiled then quickly sheathed himself in her. She moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Erik groaned as he felt her warmth surround him. "I am sorry if I am too rough cherie."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go ahead Erik. I know you need your release. Go ahead. I'm not going to break and the children are not developed enough that they can get hurt by us having sex. Go on." She encouraged him.

"Thank you cherie." He murmured then began to thrust into her body, pull back, and thrust again, until his body had a rhythm with hers. She arced her back to provide him more leverage as he neared orgasm. Erik heard a deafening roaring in his ears, his blood seemed to boil in his veins as he continued thrusting against her body. He felt his body become rigid as a thousand stars burst behind his eyes and liquid heat poured into her core.

Erik awoke a few minutes later after regaining his breath. He felt her stroke his hair gently. His head was pillowed against her breasts. "I told you that you needed your release." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed softly. "Yes. How wise you are cherie."

"Stay still." She told him as he tried to pull out. "I like it. I want to fall asleep this way."

"That will be very difficult."

"We will make it work, oh husband of mine." Malika responded, she smiled as she said husband. She loved that word.

"Wife, I know we can." Erik said then kissed her lips. "Goodnight wife."

"Goodnight husband." Malika responded with a giggle.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long ass update. I have been busy with my first week back to school. So busy. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it._


	20. XX

**XX.**

Malika felt as if she was walking on clouds. Who knew marriage was so fulfilling? Erik was being the perfect husband. She never thought that she would be married, but here she was, married to a wonderful man who loved her. She turned on her side and groaned when she felt Erik's hand slide between her thighs. "Where are you going wife?"

"Nowhere. I was turning over." She replied, her stomach growled as she sat up. "I suddenly feel hungry for food."

Erik smiled, "Like I couldn't tell." He retorted.

Malika shot him a semi-angry stare, "Don't be smart with me monsieur. For I will withdraw certain activities from you."

"Oh? Is that so? How do you plan to do that when I am your husband and you have to obey me?" Erik questioned her playfully.

"You will see."

Erik smirked. "I have employed a new maid to help you as you get further along in your pregnancy."

"Oh...does that mean the Vicomtess will not be visiting anymore?"

"Unfortunately not. She will still be visiting." Erik replied.

"Oh." She changed the subject. "Let us get something to eat. I am hungry."

"Yes cherie."

xxxx

Malika finished the last stitch on the first baby blanket. She had so much more to knit that she was sure that she would not have enough time. Soon the first phase of her pregnancy would end and the next would begin. Thinking about children brought her such hope for the future. Erik would certainly become a good father and a better man for it. She smiled to herself in a happy bliss.

"Sister, can I talk to you?" Lukcas asked as he shut the door to the parlor.

"Yes. Where is Linka?"

"She laid down for a nap."

"Oh. Alright." She patted the space on the chaise next to her and began knitting on a second blanket.

"Malika, have you given thought to what will happen to you after you and Erik can't have sex?" He asked her.

Malika nearly choked. Why was her brother asking her such a thing? "Yes. Why?"

"I do not want your heart to be broken."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because men can have mistresses in this day and age. It is not uncommon or unheard of." He responded.

"He would never do that to me. We are husband and wife and that is all that matters." She protested.

"That ring means nothing if he doesn't stick to the vows." Lukcas commented.

"Why wouldn't he stick to his vows? He is a changed man. You have seen him. He is much different than he was."

"Sister, he is going to take a mistress once you can't have sex with him. I just do not want you to get hurt."

Malika put her knitting on her lap and glared angrily at her brother. "He won't cheat on me. He's changed. Now please leave me!"

He nodded then stood up from the chaise and left the room. Malika clutched the knitting needles in her hands. He wouldn't cheat on her. She knew it. He was honorable and loved her and he would never do that kind of thing. Not after all they had went through together. She knew he would not betray her. She was certain of it.

xxxx

Erik sat on a plush chair reading another book on pregnancy. He wanted to see if he could somehow validate her worries and fears. He knew she was having multiples and according to the book he was reading if she was having multiple children she would be in danger. He sighed to himself, first pregnancies were always terrible but he couldn't imagine what it would be like for her.

Malika lay on the bed asleep, her knees pulled up near her chest. He smiled to himself as she yawned in her sleep. What would he do if something happened to her while she was in labor? He couldn't bear if she had complications during pregnancy. He looked back at her and frowned. He would make sure that they were having multiples by calling on the doctor in the morning.

He closed the book he was reading and set it on the table then walked over to the bed. He quickly undressed, leaving the garments he shed in the floor. Pulling up the covers, he got onto the bed and scooted beside Malika then pulled the covers back over them. He pulled her into his warm embrace as she moaned in protest. He nuzzled her neck with his lips while gently rubbing her stomach. "Stop..." Malika told him as she yawned again.

"We need to talk before I go back to work on de Chagny's home tomorrow." Erik whispered in her ear.

"I'm too tired." She whined.

"I know what will wake you up." He whispered in her ear as his hand slid under her nightgown and cupped one of her breasts.

Malika shrieked in surprise, she grasped his hand and pulled it away from her breast. "I thought you were going to kiss me not try to arouse me!" She scolded him.

Erik grinned wickedly, "I can arouse you both ways and you know that. I prefer fondling right now, that is all."

"Wicked man." She grumbled then flipped on her other side to face him. "What do you wish to speak about?"

"I am calling for a doctor in the morning. We are hopefully going to find out if you are indeed having multiple children and if so we need to know what to do so you have a safe delivery." Erik replied. He paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue, "I also think it is best that after your fifth month is over you sleep in another room."

"Why Erik? I don't understand."

"If you sleep with me then I will not be able to resist doing things to you of the sexual nature. I will still make sure that you have everything you need. I just do not think it is best for us to be in the same bed after your fifth month is over."

Tears began falling down her cheeks, she turned back over and said, "So do you intend to have a mistress then?"

"No. I told you that no one satisfies me like you do." Erik replied.

"You promise that you won't take a mistress."

Erik growled in her ear as he pulled her on her back. He flashed his wedding band in front of her face, "This proves my fidelity to you. I would never cheat on you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry I even suggested that you would cheat on me."

"I love you too. Now sleep...unless you want to do something else." He replied with a wink.

She smacked him playfully on the wrist. "Not now Erik."

He frowned, also playfully, then said, "Alright. However, I hope to have fun soon."

Malika smiled then commented, "Of course monsieur. Soon enough."

Erik grinned then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Sleep well cherie."

"You too Erik." Malika replied then soon fell asleep in his warm arms.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I am going to be speeding it up a bit in the next chapter so do forgive me. I want to finish this story by the end of July and start on some rewrites for two other phantom stories which I was not happy with. Thanks for the reviews._


	21. XXI

**XXI.**

Erik pressed his hands against the rim of the bath tub on either side of Malika. Currently she was in her fourth month of pregnancy and she was vomiting incessantly. "Cherie. What can I give you that will stop this? Can you eat anything?"

"Don't ask me that." Malika replied weakly as she leaned her head against the tub. Erik gently wiped at her mouth as she covered her stomach with her hands.

"What my darling? You do not wish to have anything to eat?"

"No. It hurts. Oh Erik, my body hurts so much." She told him as he wiped the sweat off her forehead.

He picked her up and took her to the bedroom and lay her in the middle of the bed. "I know that you are in pain but you must eat something."

Malika drew her knees to her chest and moaned in response. "Please do not make me eat anything. It hurts terribly."

"The doctor felt that you are going to have twins. Your body needs the extra food for our babies." Erik scolded her. He sighed then finally said, "This is not a debate. I'm having food brought up and I will personally feed you if it comes to it."

Malika sighed as he left the room to get her some food. Ever since the doctor had come to visit her two weeks ago Erik had become edgy. The doctor had determined she was having twins and she would need more rest than ever. She was ordered not to do anything strenuous and even banned them from having sex. She could still remember Erik's furious face as the doctor left. Malika sighed again. She could tell that having no sex was making him high strung, but even if she tried to initiate sex with him, he wouldn't let her.

She hoped that he would let her try to as soon as she got better. However, knowing Erik, he would not. What if he took a mistress? The thought kept her awake at nights. She feared having the fifth month come. However, she could not prevent it.

Erik returned, interrupting her thoughts as he strode in to the bedroom. "I am having a tray brought up. It should be here soon."

"Erik, why won't you have sex with me?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Because the doctor told us not to."

"I know you want to Erik. You need to have sex before my fifth month ends." She retorted. 'Otherwise you'll go to someone else.'

"I can wait." Erik said to her as he plopped on the plush chair and picked up a book.

"Don't you read while i'm talking to you." Malika cried out furiously. "I am not to be ignored."

"I am not ignoring you. I am reading while you talk. I can do two things at once." He snapped back angrily.

"Why don't you want to have sex? I am perfectly fine. You know I am."

"No. A few minutes ago you were vomiting your head off. I will not have sex with you when you are sick."

"Then you do not find me attractive anymore!" Malika shouted at him then burst into tears. Erik was sure that she would stop crying with a few minutes as she always did when she had one of her fits, but she did not and he could not bear it any longer.

"No more Malika!" He shouted back as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "I do not want to hear any more tears." He walked over to the bed and dabbed at her tear-stained face.

"Erik, I know you need sex like I do. Why won't you come to bed with me?"

"Like I said, I will not have sex with you when you are sick. It is not good for you or the children."

Malika became angered and decided swiftly, suddenly, to pull Erik over her with all her might. Erik let himself be pulled over her body. He was taken aback by her movements. "Since when did you care to follow the rules?" She snapped at him. "Take me Goddamnit. I know you want it. I know this because I hear your struggle at night when you think I am asleep. I feel it too. I have felt you try to lightly touch me to sate your need, but you and I both know that it has never been like that."

Erik angrily grasped her breasts in a harsh grip. Malika winced from the initial force then gasped as his thumbs slid back and forth over her nipples, teasing them into peaks through the fabric of her gown. "Is this what you wanted? Damn you Malika. I cannot believe you have tempted me into have sex with you. You are pregnant for God's sake."

"Several weeks ago we were having sex." Malika informed him.

"I know that!" He roared in her ear. "You are a minx, a vixen, and a seductress foremost."

"I'm doing this for you, you complete idiotic man! I'm doing this for us."

He pushed off of her and looked down at her. "No. I'm not going to do this with you. Not now." Malika looked at him with tears in her eyes. She slid from the bed and grabbed her robe. "Where are you going?"

"I want to sleep elsewhere. I don't want to sleep with you tonight." She replied as she glared at him, hurt and anger evident in her azure eyes.

"You are not going anywhere." Erik retorted as he blocked the entrance to the door.

"Yes I am. I want to be on my own for a bit since you do not want to have sexual relations with me." She pushed past him and into the hallway, colliding with a servant who had brought up food. "Take me to another room." She told the servant who was carrying the tray of food. "My husband and I are sleeping in separate rooms tonight."

Erik stood slack jaw as he watched her being led off to another room. He suddenly had the urge to ring her neck. He was only looking out for her best interests and this was how she returned his fidelity to her. He growled and slammed the door behind him as he stomped off to his study on the other side of his manor.

xxxx

Malika lay in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. She was faintly aware of a hand on the side of her waist and the soft breathing in her ear. Somehow she knew that Erik had returned to her to either apologize with sex or criticize her for wanting to have it. She felt him brush her waist with the palm of his hand. It was terribly arousing and she wondered to herself if he was playing a game.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "I know you will think it terrible of me, but when you were standing in front of me in your wedding dress, I almost hoped that the top of your dress would tear open." He paused for a moment then continued, "In fact I have fantasized about it and several other compromising positions and situations that we could be in."

"What is your point?" Malika asked coldly.

"My point is that I have been aching to have you. I want you...I need you. You are the one who can sate this need." He pressed his hips against her buttocks allowing her to feel how hard he truly was. "I love you."

She turned on her back then looked at his face. Raw desire flooded his amber eyes. "I love you too. Erik, I want to make you happy. Why won't you let me?"

Erik paused and looked at her, his eyes staring intently at her. "I just wanted to do what was right."

She smiled then sat up and pushed him on his back. She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed his legs apart so she could settle between them. He grinned as she began to unbutton his white shirt. "It has been a long time since I have been the one to be on top."

"You know, I never got to be properly done with you on top of me."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him with a smile. "Oh?" She paused then smiled sadly at him.

"What is it?" Erik asked as he propped himself on his elbows to look at her.

"It seems we will be arguing a lot."

"I like arguing with you though, it leads to such passionate encounters."

"Erik, you promise me that after my fifth month comes you will let me make love to you since we will not be able to make love fully."

"What are you afraid of? I am not going to anyone to get pleasured. Believe me." He responded then watched as she now unfastened his pants. His hardened member sprang into her warm hands. "Only you can make me feel the way I do."

"I'm sorry. I should not feel so uncomfortable with myself. I know you love me and I know you would do anything for me. I am sorry for acting like a ninny." Malika said then leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"It is alright. Now what do you want to do with me?" Erik asked her as he slid his hands under her gown and along her thighs.

She smiled at him then said, "Let's make up."

"Sounds wonderful cherie."

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it!_


	22. XXII

**XXII.**

Malika felt Erik's chest rise and fall underneath her head. She loved him, more than he knew probably. She smiled as she felt him stroke her hair softly. "I love you." He murmured quietly. "That was a rather good night."

She smiled again, they had spent all night making love to each other. It was slower and more gentle than she had ever experienced. She had never felt Erik be so calm and sweet during sex. "Yes it was. We should do that again tonight."

"Mmm. That sounds nice cherie. Very nice. I shall look forward to that. However, I do not want you to strain your body too much." He responded quietly.

"Erik...my siblings birthday will be coming up soon and I would like to get them a gift of some sort. Would you allow me to get something for them?"

"Of course cherie. My money is yours as well. We will go out sometime this week and find something for them." Erik replied, he ran his fingers over the curve of her bared shoulder. "Jesus, you are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. You are so handsome. I love watching you sleep. You seem so peaceful." Malika responded as she felt his chest rise and fall again.

"Only with you cherie."

"I love hearing your heart beat. Is that strange?"

Erik laughed softly. "No. I do not think so."

"What do you want to name the twins?"

"Hmm...if we have boys we shall name them Henry and Jacques. If we have girls we will name them Adele and Carole. If we have a girl and boy we will name them one of the names I have chosen."

Malika raised an eyebrow. "Those are beautiful names but how about we name one with a French name and the other Hungarian?"

"What names have you thought of?" Erik questioned her.

"Samuka or Kristof for the boys and Alexa or Sarika for the girls."

"So if we have a boy and girl which would you prefer to name?"

"It does not matter to me. I think you should name the girl."

Erik arched an eyebrow, his lips upturned in a smile. "Why is that?"

"Because I think it would be excellent if you did so." She replied then kissed his lips softly.

"I love you cherie. I will always love you." He whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled then looked at him and said, "Erik, I would like you to talk to my sister on her birthday."

Erik looked down at her as she looked upwards to look in his eyes. "Why is this?"

"My father and mother are dead Erik. When children turn thirteen in my country it is the beginning of what will be the years where they are given more responsibilities before adulthood. Usually on the thirteenth birthday fathers give daughters gifts and explain to them the responsibilities of adulthood while mothers do the same with their sons." Malika explained.

"So you wish me to take a father role with your sister?" Erik questioned her.

"No. Doing so would be an insult to my father and my sister. She considers you her estranged brother-in-law. I wish for you to explain to my sister that all men are not as they seem. I wish for you to help her understand what being an adult entails." She responded. Malika sat up and looked at him as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I am an estranged brother-in-law?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Erik! I'm being serious. We're a family now. This is important!"

Erik gently pulled her against his chest. "I am taking this seriously. I will not let you down."

"Good. Erik, this is very important. I know you will be great." Malika said then kissed his forehead gently.

He smiled at her. "Do not worry. I know this is important and I will do right by your sister." He paused, "What type of gift shall I give her?"

"Her favorite color is green; get something with the color green in it."

"Ah...so an emerald would be nice for her?"

She smiled, "Whatever you wish. Something heartfelt."

"Very well then. Tomorrow we shall go out for a special shopping trip."

"Thanks."

xxxx

A week later Erik found Malika directing a few maids, including the new maid, Marie, to put up decorations around the dining room. She looked on as Erik entered and surprised her as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I have distracted them long enough."

"Don't worry, everything is almost finished here." She replied. "Do you have your gift?"

"Yes. I do. I have to tell you that I am nervous." He admitted in a low voice.

"Do not worry. You will do fine." Malika assured him. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for my sister." She kissed his lips softly then smiled happily at him.

He smiled at her then said, "Anything for you."

"Shall I go get them Monsieur?" Marie interrupted the two.

"Yes." Erik said with a nod.

Erik smiled at Malika as she looked at him. They waited momentarily before hearing soft footsteps on the tiled floor. Malika smiled warmly as her siblings entered the dining room. "Happy Birthday!" She shouted as she rushed up to them to give them a hug. "It is hard to believe that you are a year older."

"You didn't have to go to all of this trouble sister." Linka voiced as they sat down at the dining room table.

"It is your birthday. Erik and I were too happy to arrange this for you." Malika commented. "Come, let us eat, and then we can give you our presents."

xxxx

"Here is a bench." Linka announced as she and Erik walked in his massive garden. She sat down on it quickly and waited for him to join her.

Erik felt his stomach turn as he sat down beside her. What was he to say? He wasn't a father yet, nor did he know what to say to her. He sighed deeply and finally said, "Linka, you are not a chit and I think you know why I brought you out here."

"Yes. I know why Erik."

"Linka...not all men are like Sanxay or me as I used to be. I want you to know that. Most men are kind and caring. You have to understand that I was bitter and I hated women to a certain degree that I did not care what I did. Your sister, being the woman she is, stood up against me and because of that she had to deal with a lot of anger from me." He paused, "I am a lucky man to be married to her."

"Erik, why did you hate women so much? Did a woman hurt your heart?"

"You can say that. I haven't told your sister the past yet, it is still too fresh to speak about." Erik replied.

"She loves you. She is worried too." Linka commented as she noticed Erik giving her a strange look.

"Worried?"

"She thinks you might find someone else. Men do take mistresses; it is not uncommon, at least not in our country."

Erik sighed loudly, "I have told her countless times that I would never take a mistress."

"But she needs more than words."

"How did this turn into a conversation about Malika and I? This is your birthday and I am supposed to help you understand some things."

Linka looked at him as he took out a thin, black medium box. "Here is a present from me. Happy thirteenth birthday Linka."

Linka took the box and took off the lid, a silver necklace with a medium-sized round emerald pendant on it. "It is beautiful Erik. You did not have to get this for me."

"You are thirteen, besides I haven't exactly been a good brother-in-law." Erik commented.

"Erik promise me that you will not do anything to hurt my sister. She would be devastated if you hurt her."

Erik smiled as he realized how close Malika's siblings were truly close to her. What he had intended to be a talk about Linka ended up turning to a talk about Malika and him. He nodded at her. "I will never hurt your sister. I love her too much to."

Linka smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."


	23. XXIII

**XXIII.**

Erik felt the warm tickle of Malika's breath upon his neck. Malika had begun her fifth month of pregnancy almost two weeks ago and she had begun having several different symptoms of pregnancy that he didn't enjoy watching her go through. He smiled in spite of it though. He watched her silently; her body curled up against his and her head lay on his chest.

He brushed the top of her head with his lips. Her nails scraped lightly across his chest as she opened her eyes, "You must like to wake me up."

"I am sorry cherie. I love holding you." Erik responded, his arms pulling her tightly against his chest. "Soon...we will have to be in separate bedrooms."

"I wish you would change your mind." Malika told him sadly.

"No cherie. I cannot. I would try to have sex if we stayed together. I love you, but I cannot risk hurting you or the children."

She sighed deeply, "You would never hurt me. I know this."

"I can't risk it. Please understand my reasoning Malika. I do not like this either." He heard her sigh loudly as she pressed a silky leg between his thighs. "Don't Malika. You are not going to win me over by arousing me. That will only anger me."

"You are unfair Erik. I don't want to have to sleep alone."

"Neither do I, but it is for the best cherie." He retorted.

"Don't you have to work today?" Malika questioned him.

"Yes." He sighed deeply. "Are you looking forward to a visit from the Vicomtess?"

"No." Malika replied quietly. "Why would I be looking forward to her?"

Erik laughed loudly, his chest rumbled beneath her head. "I didn't think you would cherie."

"You are something else. I love you though." Malika told him then kissed his deformed cheek.

"I am glad. Rest, it won't be long before I have to leave."

xxxx

"You wish to break them up?" Christine asked her husband in a confused tone. "But why?"

"Don't you understand Christine? Erik hasn't changed. It's all been a lie, don't you understand that?" Raoul countered, his eyes concentrating on her sweet face.

"You think that they are not married?"

"I know they are married, but I have heard through a reliable source that before he said he was married, he bought slaves from the underground slave market. Malika was a slave that he must have forced into marriage."

Christine gasped. "How terrible!"

"I also heard that she fell in love with him despite what he did to her." Raoul told her.

"What do you mean to do?" She asked him.

"Malika's pregnant now, you told me that she is in her fifth month correct?"

"Yes. She passed into her fifth month a few weeks ago."

"He will eventually want sex, but he can't with a pregnant wife. I sent a girl to him as a maid."

"Do you intend to make him cheat?"

"Yes."

"But Raoul, that would surely break Malika's heart. What possible good could come out of that?"

"You will see."

xxxx

Malika felt uncomfortable as she listened to the constant chatter of Christine's voice. She hated being in Erik's manor with her. She wished Erik was home and she was gone. She sighed softly then heard Christine say, "Have you and Erik decorated the childrens room?"

"Not yet. We plan to start soon." Malika answered while concentrating on her knitting.

"How are your siblings doing?"

"Well. They are being tutored now. My brother is considering studying biology when he becomes the appropriate age to go to a university. My sister wants to be a writer." She responded.

"I am sure Erik will be more than delighted to help your siblings."

"How is your home coming along?" Malika changed the subject.

"It will be completed soon. Erik is working really hard. I appreciate him for doing so."

"Yes...Erik is a hard worker." She commented.

"How are you feeling? Do you still have your symptoms?" Christine asked her.

"Very much so. I cannot wait to be done with my pregnancy." She paused, "It just has been more difficult than I expected."

"Erik does pay attention to you, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does! He is a wonderful husband!" She trailed off then said, "It is the fact that he is stressed because of many factors in his life."

"Do you think he might take a mistress?" Christine suddenly questioned her.

Malika felt her jaw drop, her cheeks flushed and she suddenly cried out, "How dare you even suggest that! Erik would never and I mean NEVER cheat on me! I know it! He loves me." She paused then in anger asked, "What about you Vicomtess, do you think Raoul would ever take a mistress?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why ask me that?"

"You seem sad...that is all."

"I'm not sad! I am perfectly fine! If you don't mind, I am going to concentrate on my knitting for a while."

Christine nodded as she returned to her embroidery. Still, she thought that Malika was hiding something. Somehow Malika knew that Erik was going to cheat on her, she figured, and unfortunately it would be a matter of time...

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! _


	24. XXIV

**XXIV.**

_Author's Note # 1: Okay I expect to be punjabbed for this chapter. Hollie asked me to do two chapters so you all get two chapters with this update. Someone reviewed and said the story was getting sappy...well this is hardly sappy. Do not worry though! Everything will be okay in the end. Oh, by the way, I did tell you that Christine and Raoul had a purpose in the story._

A few more weeks passed and Malika had been moved into another bedroom away from Erik. Erik had grown restless from not being able to have sex. He was dying to have Malika every moment he saw her. However, he resolved to keep strong and not to do anything stupid.

He sat in his study looking over paperwork. He had to keep his mind on something other than sex. Soft footsteps were heard as he scribbled away at the paper beneath his hand. "Monsier Garnier, I have brought tea and sandwiches for you." Marie commented as she entered the room and set it next to him on the desk.

"Thank you." Erik replied, expecting her to leave.

Instead Marie placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub his shoulders. "You must be so stressed Monsieur Garnier."

Erik growled. "Leave me alone Marie. I have no need for anything else."

She pressed her firm breasts against the back of his head. "Monsieur, you have been so tense over the past few weeks. Surely you need something."

"Nothing from you." He responded bitterly. Marie slipped her warm hands in his shirt and rubbed them over his chest, her fingers lightly scratching his chest. "Stop it now Marie."

"No." She replied quietly, her tone lustful.

Erik pushed her hands away then stood to his full height. "Leave now! I do not need services of that kind from you!"

She smiled at him then said, "If you wish."

Erik watched as she left and cursed himself. God, he was aroused and he shouldn't be. He was being a terrible husband...but one incident of infidelity would not be known. Malika would never know. He swore...as long as this pain was relieved. He strode to the door and turned to find her standing there. The look of her curvaceous body made him ache even more. "Be quick about it." He growled as he pulled her in the study and closed the doors.

xxxx

Malika felt so terrible as she walked towards the study. She had checked their bedroom that she had once shared with Erik. She could only guess he would be in the study. She hoped Erik would allow her to sleep with him tonight because she needed him. She needed to feel his warm body against hers. The bed she was in felt so cold compared to when she shared with Erik.

As she neared the study she began to hear noises. She wondered why there were noises in his study. Erik was usually so quiet. She opened the door slightly and peeked in to see something she had hoped in her deepest of hearts to never see. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the new maid pleasuring her husband and worse, her husband encouraging it!

Shock riddled her, then fear of being caught, then anger, then finally rage. Malika grit her teeth and pushed the door open fully so that it slammed against the door stop. The maid and her husband looked back at her in shock. Erik's jaw dropped as he looked at her expression. She stood in the door way for a few minutes as she watched the maid stand up quickly. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I hate you." She announced, then turned around and fled to her room.

xxxx

"Malika!"

"I curse you to the deepest parts of Hell!"

"Malika, give me a chance to explain!"

"You do not need to explain."

"I was weak...I am sorry. I was thinking of you."

Malika whirled around and glared at him. "You were thinking of me!" She erupted in a hysterical laugh. "You were thinking of yourself...you self-serving bastard!"

Erik growled loudly then told her, "Go to bed. You will be calmer then."

"Fuck you! I will never be calm. I hate you Erik! I hate you!"

"While we are speaking of hatred, my dear wife, I hate that you cannot fulfill your duties to me. Me! Your husband! Who is more important than two unborn children." Erik roared at her.

Malika gasped as she felt renewed tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh! What are my duties to you Erik! I thought I was being a great wife."

"Obviously you think too high of yourself!"

She screamed in a rage. "I think too high of myself. Listen to you! Monsieur I-can't-show-my-face! No! You won't! You are too much of a child too!"

He laughed bitterly. "I would say you are a child as well to participate in name-calling." Malika turned around and headed for her bed, but felt Erik catch her hand. "I am not finished with you yet!" He growled lowly in her ear, "I am far from finished."

"Well I am...I do not wish to speak to an infidel!"

Malika felt his hand collide with her cheek. She placed her hand to her cheek. "Never call me that."

"Let me go." She said as she tried to pull from his grasp.

"No. I am not finished!"

"Do go on then!"

"If you weren't pregnant then this would never have happened!"

"So it is my fault! Let me explain the process of conceiving Erik...first a man and a woman get together and then they have sex and then they have a baby. A woman cannot have a baby by herself. God didn't want it that way!"

He growled loudly then finally said coldly, "Only whores get pregnant."

"Then you must believe all women to be whores...why don't you go back to the whore who was pleasuring you and allow her to perform my duties for you."

"Jealous?"

"Of a maid?"

"Yes!"

She pulled his mask off and threw it against the wall. "Do tell me Erik. What are my duties!"

He growled loudly, "You are to take care of the household and foremost, me!"

"Selfish bastard!"

He slapped her again sending her flying against one of her bedposts. Erik immediately regretted doing so. She looked at him with sad and hurt eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as she cried out, "I can't believe how cruel you are! I can't believe you would betray me. I want to die! Leave me alone!"

Erik felt terrible all of the sudden. What had he done? How could he hurt his wife so badly? He turned away silently and left the room. After shutting the door he could hear her cries of anguish and despair.

xxxx

Erik realized on his way back to his room that he had forgotten to get his mask. He sighed loudly and turned around to go back to her room. What had he done? He kept repeating this like a mantra. He felt terrible for hurting her in the way he did. He slowed his strides as he approached her room and slowly opened the door. He found his wife sleeping on the bed, curled in a fetal position.

"Oh Cherie...I would take it back if I could." Erik whispered softly. He sighed softly then walked over to where his mask lay and picked it up. He heard what sounded like the mattress shifting. He looked up to see her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" She asked as she stared at the wall.

"I cannot explain why Malika. I am a bad husband and a weak man."

Malika turned her head to stare at him. "I begged you to come to me if you needed me Erik. I love you and I will always do whatever I can to relieve your pain. You know that."

"I was a fool."

"You can say that again." She muttered quietly.

"Forgive me." He pleaded with her as he took her hand in his.

"I don't know if I can." She suddenly pulled him against her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Why Erik!" She burst out in tears. He felt her bury her head against his shoulder.

"Please cherie...forgive me. I am sorry." He nuzzled her neck softly while reaching up to stroke her hair softly.

"I don't know if I can forgive you."

"What can I do to gain your trust? I will do anything."

"Fire that maid." She said bitterly. "Then...I don't know. Let me think for a while."

"I will do anything for you. I will do anything to regain your trust cherie." Erik told her then kissed her cheek softly. Malika pulled away from him.

"Don't. I do not want to be touched right now."

He pulled away from her as she regarded him with sad and bitter eyes. "I am sorry."

"Please leave me alone for a while."

He nodded then turned and left the room. Once outside he put on his mask and began walking off to go fire the maid.

_Author's Note # 2: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it._


	25. XXV

**XXV.**

Malika entered the church of Notre Dame silently. She had convinced Charles to take her to the church so she could pray for her marriage and for her husband. She sighed, how could she still love him after what he did? She resolved that she would fix the situation, but she would not forgive him so easily.

She kneeled quickly and made the sign of the cross over her chest then sat on one of the pews. Tears began falling down her cheeks as she prayed quietly to God, hoping he would fix their marriage and fix everything that had gone wrong. Why couldn't God have made Erik stronger? Why couldn't things remain the same as before?

"Why is a beautiful woman, such as yourself, crying?" A man's voice interrupted her thoughts. Malika looked up to see a man with striking grey eyes and dark, shoulder-length brown hair. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course." Malika replied as she scooted over on the wooden pew and watched him sit down.

"I see that you are pregnant. I hope you are not crying about having children."

"No. I want my children...My husband and I are supposed to be having twins. At least that is what the doctor said. I still think I am going to have triplets."

"Women usually know how many children they are going to conceive. At least that is what I have heard." He paused, "How rude of me madame. I have not introduced myself. My name is Alexandre Halifax."

"I am Malika Garnier." Malika replied as she watched him take her hand and kiss the top of her hand.

"Ah. Garnier finally settled down. I am surprised. I never pegged the famous architect to settle down. He has a reputation for being rather..."

"Intense." Malika put in.

He laughed softly, "Well I was going to say cruel, but I suppose intense works as well."

"He isn't a bad man."

"But why isn't he here with you? You would think that your husband would accompany you to church in such a state of distress." He paused once more, "Maybe he is the cause of your distress."

Malika's cheeks burned in anger and shame, "That is none of your business monsieur."

"Please forgive me then." He replied in an apolegetic tone.

"No. Forgive me for my anger. I am distressed because of my symptoms. I am praying to God that my pregnancy will go well and that he will take away some of the symptoms I am feeling." She lied.

"I am sure everything will go well. How many months till the children are born?"

"Almost two."

"That is not long. I am sure that time will pass quickly." He commented then glanced at his watch. "Well madame, I must go. I enjoyed our conversation. Do be careful going home."

"I will. Thank you." She replied then watched as he walked back down the aisle.

xxxx

"Anyone can tell that she was angry. She caught him with Marie." Alexandre told Raoul as he sat in a plush chair and sipped some red wine from a glass.

"I told him that just now Alexandre." Marie interrupted. "It was so funny. The look on his face was priceless."

"What about Malika? I am sure she was enraged." Raoul questioned her.

"Terribly so. I was almost afraid that she would tear me apart, the look she had was so...terrifying."

"What is this all about? Why do you intend to ruin Garnier? I admit, I wouldn't mind taking Malika myself. She is a beautiful woman...even more so pregnant. But why?"

"Garnier deserves to be ruined after all he did five years ago. Malika was a slave to him. I am sure of that now. How she could love him is amazing after all he must of done to her."

"So you intend to ruin him by making Malika distrust him?"

"No. I want her to leave him. I want her to destroy him." Raoul replied.

Alexandre swirled the wine in his glass. "And how do you intend to plant this seed of distrust?"

"Our dear friend Marie has already planted the seed, we have to encourage that seed to grow." Raoul explained.

"Does Christine approve of this plan?"

"Christine does not exactly know the entire plan. But i'm sure she would agree that it is for the best."

"What do you intend to do if she leaves him? Surely she has no place to go."

"I will offer her one." Raoul replied.

"Awfully charitable of you." Alexandre commented.

"I will also arrange that you keep meeting her somehow." He paused, "As for you Marie, I am no longer in need of your services. You will receive your payment tomorrow."

Marie nodded then excused herself leaving the two men alone. "Tell me Raoul...what happened between Garnier and you that made you want to do this?"

"Remember the burning of the opera house?"

"Yes. How can one forget? It was the disaster of the year." He responded.

"Ever heard of the Opera Ghost?"

"That was the man who tried to kidnap your wife, correct?"

"Yes. Garnier was that man."

Alexandre nearly spit up his wine. "What!"

"He deserves what he gets." Raoul commented with a tone of hate in his voice.

"What about Malika? Surely you will not support her or her children forever."

"No. She is eighteen according to my inside source. She will be available to marry once we break up the marriage and has her children." He paused, "Why haven't you taken a wife yet?"

"I am looking for that right one." He raised an eyebrow, "You wish for me to seduce her." Alexandre laughed loudly then said, "I think it would be very difficult on a pregnant woman. Besides you are not supposed to have sex with a pregnant woman."

"Who says anything about sex? Seducing is entirely different from sex."

"You know where it leads though."

"Yes. However, you can let her hear exactly what she wants. If you get my drift."

"Yes. I do." Alexandre finished his glass then said, "Alright. I'll do it. I hope you do not blame me if it goes bad though."

"Oh...it won't."

xxxx

Malika sat on the chaise in the parlor knitting a baby garment. Her thoughts on Erik and their marriage. She hoped she could survive the heartache she was feeling. She felt as if she was being torn apart. Her heart could not bear any more heartache. She didn't know what she would do now that everything seemed to be falling apart.

She put her knitting to the side and sighed deeply. She had spent several nights weeping and sobbing in her sleep. How she missed the life she had had earlier. She had promised herself to him when she had married, now she felt as if that bond that they had once shared was broken.

How could they reconcile? How could she forgive him? How would their life return to what it used to be? She suddenly had the urge to see a priest and rushed from her spot on the chaise and found Charles. "Charles, please have the carriage brought to the front...I wish to go to Notre Dame."

"Yes madame." Charles replied then left her.

Malika found her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders then waited in the foyer as the carriage pulled up. She needed to see a priest and she needed to see one quickly.

xxxx

Malika entered the confessional, made the sign of the cross over her chest, then sat on a small bench in the confessional. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned in my thoughts and in my words." She paused, a sob nearly escaping her, "But I have been sinned against Father."

"I am here to listen and give advice if you ask me of it. What has happened that has caused you to sin?"

"I caught my husband with another woman Father. After I made myself known to him I left and went to my room. He followed me and we got into an argument. I said things that I do regret saying...but he hurt me Father. How can I forgive him for cheating on me?"

"There is a saying, 'to err is human, to forgive is divine.'" I have no doubt you will find a way to forgive because you are a devoted wife and soon-to-be mother. The question is, why is your husband not confessing to cleanse his soul?"

"My husband does not necessarily believe in God." Malika explained to the priest.

"He needs to come to confession nonetheless. It will help purify his soul of his past misdeeds."

Malika nodded then dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Do you think our marriage can be saved?"

"That depends."

"On what Father?"

"On whether you are willing to forgive him and whether he is willing to work to save the marriage. The church offers a service for married couples in troubled times. Do you wish to participate?"

"Let me speak with my husband. I am sure he would do anything to save our marriage Father. Thank you for listening to me. I feel relieved."

"You are welcome."

"I am going to pray for a while Father. Thank you again." Malika said then left the confessional and walked to a pew near the front, kneeled, made the sign of the cross once more, then finally sat on the pew. Her thoughts drifted to her husband and how they would be able to reconcile. She wanted to forgive him, but how could she? Her heart was still torn apart from his actions.

"May I sit?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Of course." She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would come to pray as well." Alexandre told her. "I am surprised to find you here though, and without your husband."

"Well he is busy building a manor. He cannot always accompany me to church."

"If I had a wife I would surely pamper her and love her and give her everything she could possibly want." He commented.

"Why don't you have a wife...if I may ask?"

"I am waiting for the right one."

"Oh." She asked him. "Have you started looking?"

"No, but I figure I will find her soon."

"I hope you do monsieur." Malika said. She clutched her cross in her hand.

"I would be careful Malika. Being a pregnant woman, you should not be going out on your own. A bad man could take advantage of you."

"Truly a man would not want a pregnant woman unless he happened to be her husband."

"You would be surprised cherie...there are men who commit unspeakable acts against pregnant women. You do not know the mind of a man. It is unfortunate that we seemed to be ruled by our cocks than our minds at times."

Malika laughed softly, "That is the truth."

"It is an unfortunate truth."

She smiled then remembered herself. "Not all men are bad. You cannot judge men by one man. If you understand me."

"Yes. I do understand you. You will be a very wise mother." He paused momentarily then said, "I had better go. Shall I escort you to your carriage?"

"I would appreciate it." She said then took his hand as he stood up and offered his hand.

"Very well. I would not like to see you hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Malika commented, though she wondered if she would be.


	26. XXVI

**XXVI.**

A few more weeks passed and the tension between the two had grown thicker. Malika had just passed into her eight month and was not only more ill, but the situation between Erik and her was taken its toll. She often looked forward to going to the church and meeting Alexandre. They often talked of current events and would pay together. She felt as if she had found a friend in her crisis.

Erik did not know that she went to Notre Dame nor that she met another man in secret. However, she often felt guilty when she came home from seeing him. It was scandalous for a married woman to have a male friend and especially one that was not acquainted with her husband.

Tears fell from her cheeks as she thought of their situation. Erik never visited her in her room. He did not say much when they ate together. He wouldn't even touch her. It seemed as if he didn't want to reconcile. Why wouldn't he? She had asked herself that question a hundred times at least. She loved him...didn't he love her?

She wondered if he was waiting for her to tell him that she forgave him. How could she forgive him? She sighed softly then placed her hand over her stomach. The babies had started kicking. She had told him and he refused to touch her. Something that should be shared between them, he did not want to participate in. What was wrong with him?

Her body had been feeling strangely lately. She would feel so fatigued and pass out at times. It was one of those days, she supposed, where she would have to be alone and deal with her pain. Malika stood up and immediately groaned, her lower back screaming in distress. She fell back on the chaise and suddenly felt the pain intensify.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she gulped for breath. "Charles." She let out a small cry. "Someone."

Malika felt as if a dam had burst between her legs. A substance she thought felt similiar to water soaked her pantalets and some of her dress. 'No!' She screamed to herself. It couldn't be happening now! Not when Erik and her had not resolved their situation. The pain in her lower back spread to her abdomen now and she began crying out in pain. "Lukcas! Linka!" She screamed for her siblings. "Someone please!"

Why wasn't anyone coming? Was she to suffer alone? She clutched her cross in her hand and sat up again. The pain was so intense that she had to sit up slowly. A small golden bell sat on a table beside the chaise. She reached for it and began ringing it loudly. Someone would have to come and help her now.

xxxx

"Who is ringing that Goddamn bell?" Erik questioned Charles as he exited the study.

"It sounds like it is coming from the parlor. I think madame was there the last time I had checked." Charles answered.

"What could she possibly need?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Shall I go check?"

"You can come with me. She may need our help." Erik replied then strode quickly down the steps and towards the parlor. He found his wife wincing in pain as she gulped for air. "Malika! Are you in labor?"

"What does it look like Erik? Summon the doctor please!" She cried out.

Erik turned to Charles, who in turn ran off to fetch the doctor. "Cherie, I need to get you in a bed. You cannot give birth on a chaise lounge."

"It hurts. Don't move me Erik. Please. It hurts." She begged him as he slipped his arms beneath her lower back and the crook of her knees.

She grasped hold of his shoulders and began sobbing from the intense pain she was feeling. "Shh. Cherie, I am sorry, but it has to be done." He hushed her while carefully taking her up towards their bedroom. "Shh my sweetness. Everything will be fine. All we have to do is wait for the doctor then this will be all over."

"No. Everything is not fine." Malika responed as they entered the bedroom and Erik laid her on the bed.

"I don't know what to do Malika. I am not a doctor." He replied, feeling angry that she was being near impossible to talk to.

"Why won't you hold me? Don't you want to comfort me? Erik please!" Malika begged him as he regarded her sadly.

"Of course I do...do you forgive me?"

"Yes, damn it!"

Erik smiled at his wife's fit. He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Malika grasped a fistful of shirt and buried her head against his chest. She sobbed while he rubbed her back gently. "It will be over soon." However, nothing could have been further from the truth.

xxxx

Twelve hours had passed since Malika had gone into labor. The pain that she felt had increased; it seemed, ten-fold. Her body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as she felt the doctor probe between her legs. Tears fell down her cheeks as Erik wiped at her forehead. "Madame, you must keep calm."

"Easy for you to say! You are a man!" Malika cried out loudly.

"Shh cherie. You need to keep your breathing steady."

Malika ignored Erik as she felt shockwaves of pain over her abdomen. Tears increasingly fell down her cheeks. "We have to wait for your contractions to be closer. Once they start being five minutes apart we can begin madame." The doctor explained to her.

"Why? Please stop the pain. Please!" She begged the doctor as Erik continued wiping her forehead with a wet clothe then kissed her.

"Almost there cherie. It won't be long." Erik whispered.

"You said that many hours ago." She cried out in pain.

"I am sorry! I didn't know that it would be this long."

"What did you expect! That I would push them out within ten minutes!"

She paused, feeling a great pain in her abdomen which now spread to her inner thighs. "I'm ready. Please God, let us get this over with!"

A nurse handed the doctor a towel and the necessary tools he needed. She helped prop Malika on a few pillows to aid her then pulled the sheet that was covering her lower half of her body up to her knees. "We will have to be very careful, but your babies will be fine. Listen and everything will go well."

"Get it over with!"

"Push madame." The doctor told her.

Malika grasped Erik's hand and began pushing. In all her life she never thought it to be so difficult to have a child. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she cried out in pain. The pain was too intense for her to handle. Erik gently pressed a kiss against her temple as he heard her scream loudly.

"Stop."

Malika gulped in deep breaths of air as Erik wiped her forehead. "Shh."

"Stop telling me that!" Malika snapped at him.

"Push again madame." The doctor interrupted them.

Malika took a deep breath then began pushing once more. She screamed her pain as she felt pressure between her thighs. "Oh God!" She cried out, wanting the pain to be over.

"You are almost there...keep pushing." With another push she felt her first child being pulled out and a great relief settled over her. "A girl." The doctor said after cutting the cord and handing the child to the nurse. He inspected her and then finally said, "Let us continue."

Over the next hour Malika pushed to get her next child out. The doctor had to stop her every few minutes in order to make sure she was pushing out her child correctly. The pain was almost too intense that every time she started pushing she had to stop. She only wanted it to be over with. She felt a familiar pressure then cried out when the doctor pulled out her second child.

Malika's chest heaved as she looked up to see the doctor cutting the cord between her and her second child. Erik glanced at the doctor quizzically. "A boy." The doctor announced. Malika moaned, she still felt a pressure in her abdomen and figured that she was not finished.

"Please...I think there is one more." Malika said, her hands grasped fistfuls of sheets.

"Madame, I believe that is only the effects. It should go away soon."

Malika growled loudly then grabbed the doctor by his collar. "You had best double-check." Erik had to stop himself from laughing. He had never seen his wife act in such a way. She turned to Erik, "Hold me." He obliged, then sat behind her and held her softly.

The doctor placed his hands between her legs once more and inspected her. Malika felt the pressure intensify painfully. She reached up, wanting to grasp Erik's shirt, instead grasping a fistful of hair. "Ow! Jesus Christ!" Erik shouted suddenly as she pulled harshly. Malika pushed with all her might, screaming as she did so. She knew that they were having triplets. It couldn't have been simple side effects.

"Oh my God." The doctor exclaimed as he pulled out her last child. She felt a sudden relief wash over her and most of the pain go away. She suddenly realized that she had a death grip on Erik's hair and released him quickly. "Another girl. Two girls and a boy. Congratulations madame and monsieur, you have triplets."

"Give me my babies." Malika said as she tried to sit up.

"Not till we clean them and you up. Surely you wish to have a bath to relax your muscles madame?"

"I want to see my babies." Malika said through gritted teeth.

"It is best to do what the doctor says Malika. Go on and have a bath then you may see them." Erik intervened.

Malika resented Erik at that moment. She bit on her lower lip as the nurse helped her out of the bed and into the bathroom. She wanted to hold her children and see them. She had just gone through what seemed like a day of labor and they wouldn't let her see her babies. What if they needed to be nursed while she was bathing? Her children had to come first. She sighed as the nurse helped her out of her sweat-soaked garment and ran a warm bath for her. She would not be happy till she held her children.

xxxx

An hour later Malika finally was able to sit down in a rocking chair and hold her children. Erik and her had decided on the names and were quite pleased with their children. All three were healthy weight and had black hair. Her firstborn, Adele Sarika, had her father's eyes, while her only son, Henry Kristof, had her azure eyes. But their youngest, Carole Alexa had grey eyes which her mother had.

"Are you going to feed them or stare at them all night?" Erik questioned in an amused tone.

"I can do both. Sit beside me and I will feed them in a moment." Malika replied as she dropped the top of her gown so that her breasts were exposed. Erik handed her Adele and Henry carefully then held Carole as he sat down on the second rocking chair. Malika smiled as she finally held her children in her arms...at least two of them. She could see she was going to have a difficult time with feeding, seeing as she had triplets. However, she felt she would make it. She was thankful that the pregnancy was over.

"I suppose you were right cherie. You did have triplets."

"What? Do you resent me having our children?" Malika questioned in an offended tone.

"Never. All I am saying is that you were right. You do not have to take offense." Erik replied.

"Forgive me. It has been a difficult and tiring day Erik. Am I going to sleep with you now that I have had our children?"

"If that is what you wish."

"Well if you rather me sleep alone then I will...but I would rather sleep with you. Is that not where a wife belongs?"

"Yes." Erik replied.

Malika smiled down at her children then said, "I think these two are ready for bed. Give me Carole and I shall finish nursing for tonight."

Erik nodded then took Adele and Henry from her after handing her Carole. He then placed Adele and Henry in separate cribs. "We will have to get Carole a crib of her own." He commented as he covered up the infants.

"Yes. Maybe you can purchase one tomorrow for her. Until then we will put her with Adele."

Erik nodded his head in agreement then watched as she stood up and carefully lay Carole in with Adele. She pulled the top of her gown back up and smiled at their children. They were so beautiful and she could not believe that such beautiful babies could come from having sex and making love. "Come." Erik interrupted her thoughts. "You must be tired." Malika shook her head in agreement then grasped his arm as he led her across the hall to their bedroom.

_Author's Note: Well the babies are here. So what's going to happen next? You'll see. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate them._


	27. XXVII

XXVII.

Malika curled up against Erik's body, she ached for him to hold her, however, he only barely touched her when she got too close. She frowned as she wondered why he was so distant with her lately. What was wrong with her that he did not want to touch her? She looked at him as he slept. She wanted to know what he was thinking. "Erik." She whispered softly, hoping he would respond.

"I have to work in the morning Malika. Go back to sleep." He dismissed her quickly.

She bit on her lip in order to stifle a cry of protest. "Can't we talk?"

"I'd rather not." She sighed softly then pushed the covers off and stood from the bed. She then grabbed her robe, wrapped it around her, and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the children's room. I can see I am not wanted." She replied rather coldly.

She then opened the door, exited the room, and slammed it shut. She entered the triplet's room and sat down on the rocking chair and rocked for a while, thinking about her relationship and what she could do to save it. It seemed that he didn't want to try to save it, as he didn't bother talking much.

Could he have a mistress somewhere? Or maybe he just didn't like her appearance any more. She had gained some weight; however, she did not think it was too much to have affected their relationship. She sighed again. What was a woman to do except go to church and pray. She hoped she could do something before their relationship broke apart.

xxxx

Erik looked at Malika as she sewed on a baby garment that she had been working on. Silence permeated the room as he wondered whether she was going to say anything or not. Finally she asked, "What is wrong with me?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He questioned back.

"I mean that we have not had sex in months and you don't want to touch me in bed. What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why don't you want to make love like we used to?"

"Because you are still weak from labor. I am sure you are sore as well."

"Erik," Malika groaned loudly, "That was two weeks ago. I am fine."

"I don't want to take that chance." He replied.

"Do you have a mistress?"

He sighed deeply. "Here we go again. I do not have a mistress. Why would I need one?"

"Maybe to take out your sexual aggressions because your wife doesn't look the way she used to." Malika replied as she felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

"I don't have a mistress. Stop obsessing over it."

"Will you go with me to church? Please Erik, it would help me."

"I'll arrange for a carriage to take you tomorrow."

"No!" Malika cried out. "I need you to come with me. We need to start over."

"I'm not going to church Malika. I don't need to."

"Then prove to me that you love me!" She held up her hand in which her ring was on. "We made vows! How can you forget them?"

He stood up from his chair and angrily said, "I have not forgotten. To love, honor, and obey."

"Then prove you still love me. Erik I need you. I don't know what I will do if I do not feel your touch soon. Please." She pleaded with him.

"No!"

Malika bent her head in defeat. "Alright then." She stood up and walked quietly out of the room. She tried not to cry, but could not help when a cry of despair exited her lips. What had she done to deserve the treatment that he was giving her? She suddenly buried her face in her hands as she tried to keep the oncoming tears from flowing. She felt helpless and did not know what to do to save her marriage. What could she do except go back to Notre Dame and pray?

xxxx

Malika knelt on the small knee rest in the church. Many thoughts ran through her head as she prayed. What would she do if Erik kept ignoring him? Would she turn from him? Would she betray him? Or maybe she would wither away? She shook her thoughts away; she could not let any of those things happen to her. She would not. Her heart would remain true to her husband even if he didn't want her, though she prayed fervently that he would return to her. Tears began falling down her cheeks as she felt helplessness permeate her. "Malika? I didn't know you would be here today." Alexandre's familiar voice entered her thoughts.

"I needed to pray." Malika replied as she wiped at the tears.

"May I sit with you?" He asked. She nodded as she sat back on the pew. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She responded.

"It cannot be nothing. Obviously something is bothering you."

"I am having a problem at home that is all."

"Does it have to do with your husband?" Malika was silent for a few moments before he said, "It does."

"We are merely having marital problems. It is nothing big Alexandre."

"Come now. He must of said something or done something, otherwise, you would not be here alone and crying."

"It is not what he has done; it is what he has not done." Malika responded, she averted her eyes from his.

"Ah." He paused as he laid a hand on her thigh, "I think I can help you."

Malika gasped and pushed his hand off her thigh. "Monsieur, I do not know why you are touching me like that, but I am a married woman and I am not interested." She then nervously stood up and began to quickly walk towards the front doors.

Alexandre met her at the door, causing her to cry out in protest. He pulled her inside a dark confessional and pulled her against his body. She sobbed as he gently stroked her hair. "Shh."

"Why are you doing this?" Malika asked, he brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Because I wish to relieve your pain." He whispered in her ear.

"What makes you think you can relieve my pain?"

"Your husband is not."

"Leave me alone." She responded.

He drew out a piece of paper and pressed it in her hand. "If you change your mind or wish to talk, you can reach me here." He then pulled back and left her in the confessional. Malika felt confused and afraid for herself. She would never betray Erik. Never.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. So what's going to happen? You will see soon. I hope to update soon this week. 


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII.**

Erik turned over on his back as he thought about his relationship with Malika. He knew he was being distant with her, but it was for her own good. She was not ready to have sex with him, even if she thought she was. He was terribly afraid that he could hurt her and that would make her withdraw from him. "I love you Erik. Why can't you see it?" She murmured in her sleep as she thrashed about.

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Shh cherie. I love you." He whispered in her ear. This seemed to calm her down. She had been having terrible fits in bed ever since she had had their children. He hated keeping his lust in check, for he wanted her so much, but he had to do so. She needed at least a month's worth of rest before she could have sex again.

However, he could see the toll it was taking on her not to be intimate with him. He sighed softly, he had said he would not go with her to church, but he decided he would. He wanted to show her he cared and loved her. For now though, he wanted only to watch her sleep soundly.

xxxx

Erik felt a sense of uncomfortableness overcome him as he entered Notre Dame. He noted the beautiful architecture and interior of the church. "Father." Malika said, interrupting his thoughts. He watched as a priest came walking up to him. He felt his uncomfortableness increase. "My husband has come to confess his sins."

"Very well. Shall we?" The priest asked as he indicated to a set of confessionals.

Erik nodded then followed the priest to the confessionals. Malika watched as Erik disappeared behind the curtain. She then made her way to a pew in the front, made the sign of the cross, then sat on the pew. She felt a wave of relief overcome her. He had done this for her and she was so happy.

"I am surprised to see you here and so soon." A familiar voice interrupted her happiness.

Malika turned her head to find Alexandre blocking her from exiting the pew. "I do not wish to talk with you."

"Has your husband sent you here again?"

"My husband happens to be here and he will be quite angry if you don't leave me alone." Malika responded then ignored him as she turned to a page in the bible she carried with her. He sat beside her, causing her to have to scoot further along the bench. "Go bother someone else."

"I must say, you are so hostile." He commented.

"I cannot help to be hostile with one who tried to take liberties with me."

"I hardly took any liberties with you. All I did was pull you into a confessional."

"Where you could have easily done what you wanted."

"You mistake my character madame."

"Oh no monsieur. I do not. You are trying to seduce me from my husband. I have three children. They need me to remain faithful to their father and I intend to do so."

"You are right about one thing madame. I could have easily done what I wanted. In fact, I considered it, however, I did not." He bent over and whispered in her ear, "You should know that I am rather stubborn and I do not give up."

Malika shivered involuntarily, "Leave me alone monsieur. I will not cheat on my husband so you may satisfy your sick pleasure."

He gripped her thigh tightly. Malika bit back a scream as his fingers lingered too close to her inner thighs. She grasped his hand and tried to shove his hand away, however, his fingers kept a tight grip on her. "Sooner or later, madame, you will come to me." He then released her thigh, stood up, and gave a bow to her then left.

Malika felt her blood boil. How dare he take such liberties with her! She could not believe how rude he had been! "Who was that cherie? Mind telling me?" Erik's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Malika gulped loudly. Erik had not known that she was going to Notre Dame during her pregnancy. "Finished confessing Erik?" She questioned innocently.

"Oh yes. I feel quite relieved, however, I feel that you have confessing to do to me." He then pulled her from the pew and glared angrily at her. He pulled her down the aisle and out into the streets where their carriage awaited. Malika felt a nervousness come over her as he pushed her into the carriage then climbed in to sit across from her. "Do tell me who that was and why he happened to be sitting in the same pew as you were."

"He was a friend that I met."

"You were too friendly in my opinion." He responded. "I wonder if you are keeping a secret from me."

"No. I am not."

"You are not telling me the entire truth. What have you been doing with this man? How long have you been meeting him?" He questioned her.

"We met when I was still pregnant."

"So you came to Notre Dame when you were pregnant? Without my knowing or my permission!"

"I was sad. It was after you had cheated on me."

"And I told you I was sorry!"

"And I forgave you!"

"What a hypocrite you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You have done exactly the same thing I did."

"No I haven't! I would never hurt you like that!"

"Oh? I saw you. He was quite close to you. Did he spread your legs while you were pregnant?"

"No! How dare you! I have done nothing of the sorts. I would never let someone seduce me like that."

He growled angrily as she glared at him, "I think that you have. I cannot believe that my wife would go to another man."

"I did not go to another man! In fact if you want to know, I came here last week and he tried to rape me. In fact he was trying to seduce me today, but I refused, because I love you! I love you so much. I could not bear not being with you."

"You lied to me."

"You jealous bastard! I am telling the truth!"

"You are forbidden from going back to that church!"

"Fine."

"And you are to never see that man again."

"That is no problem! Because I never wanted to in the first place."

He was silent for a few minutes before he finally asked, "Was it good my wife?"

"Was what good?" Malika questioned back.

"The sex."

Malika gritted her teeth then shouted, "I didn't have sex! Why are you thinking that I did!"

"You are protesting so vehemently that you must have."

"Erik. I didn't have sex. Please believe me." She begged him.

"You lied about going to the church. How can I believe your word now?"

"How can I believe that you do not have a mistress?" She snapped at him.

He was silent for a few moments, "I made a mistake. I apologized."

"I made a mistake too, but every time I cried out for you, you would shrink away from me as if I was some terrible thing. I made a mistake to lie to you and I made a mistake in trusting that man. I hope you can forgive me." She responded then realized she had left her bible. "Oh my God, I left my bible Erik."

"I'll get you another one." Erik said as he looked out of the carriage.

"Thank you." She responded quietly.

Erik sighed loudly, "Malika, you have become different. You didn't want to start going to church until before our children were born and all the sudden this man appears. What was I supposed to expect?"

"And how do you think I felt when I saw that woman suc...pleasuring you in a way that only I am allowed to?"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Do you actually think I would allow another man to seduce me into cheating on you?" She paused, "I love you. I love you so much that I cry because you are cold to me. You seem to have a wall and I do not want this wall between us."

"I love you cherie. There is nothing to change that."

"I suppose I have been pushing myself onto you lately. I must seem like an absolute wanton. I just want the intimacy that we had before. It seems like there is none there anymore."

"You can't have sex for a while. Even if you say you are ready...you are not." She frowned and looked down at her feet. "Don't feel ashamed cherie. I love you and I know you want to be intimate like before. I intend on the night in which you are able to have sex again to take you over and over again."

She beamed at him. "I will be happy then." She paused, "Our children are beautiful no?"

"Indeed. Most beautiful. Their mother is beautiful as well."

She blushed. "I love you Erik."

"I am almost finished with the Vicomte's manor."

"How long do you think it will take to finish?"

"Two more months. The foundation will be finished then and I will be released from the contract." Erik replied.

"I wish that you could finish sooner. I don't want you to go out anymore."

He laughed softly then said, "Neither do I, however, I will have to until it is finished."

Malika moved to sit next beside him. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her tightly against him. "I love you cherie. Never feel like I do not."

"Promise me that we won't keep any more secrets from each other."

"No more secrets." Erik agreed.

xxxx

"Her resolution is too strong. It was a good idea, but she will never cheat on her husband." Alexandre said to Raoul as he looked out into the garden.

"There are other ways."

"What ways?"

"Do not worry. I will find a way." Raoul responded. "The foundation will be done in two months and we need to find a way to break them up without causing harm to her."

"I do not know what we can do."

"Like I said, I will figure something out. It is a matter of time before we break them up." Raoul commented.

_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I appreciate it so much. I hope everyone likes this chapter._


	29. XXIX

**XXIX.**

Malika's daily routine was nearly the same every day. She slept maybe six to seven

hours before having to wake up and feed the babies. Erik would leave after helping

her put them down for another nap and eating his breakfast. After he left she would

have a couple hours of sewing or knitting.

When she thought about past weeks she could not help to feel a sadness overcome her.

Although Erik had become less cold, he still did not spend enough time with her or

the children. She wanted him to be finished with his work so she could have him to

herself again. Malika felt a wave of guilt overcome her. She knew she should not feel

so selfish, but she loved him and wanted him to be the way he was before.

She loved him and she hoped that he would be done with his work soon. It was too much

to have to wait when all she wanted was to be in bed and love him as she used to. She

wished she could turn back time and fix everything, but wishing would not help it.

She just had to pray that God would help her with her relationship and help heal

along the way.

xxxx

Erik arrived home feeling tired and angry. He wanted nothing more than to get the

stupid project he was working on over with. Charles took his cloak and coat as he

took off his gloves. "Where is my wife?"

"Last time I saw her she had finished nursing your children and she told me to tell

you that she was taking a bath." Charles answered.

"Very well. I will go see her. Please have some wine and my dinner brought up to the

sitting room." Erik instructed then gave Charles his gloves and walked up the stairs

to his bedroom. He entered quickly and shut the door behind him. He found one of her

dresses draped over a chair. "Malika." He said her name aloud as he neared the

bathroom.

"I am in here Erik. Why don't you come in and take a bath with me?" Malika replied as

he entered the bathroom.

Erik sighed softly as his eyes caught hold of her body in the water. "You have a lot

of nerve my dear."

Malika laughed softly, she smiled at him as he kneeled beside the tub. "I do?"

"You are trying to entice me. As much as I would love to have some fun in the tub, I

cannot."

"I don't want to have fun necessarily. I want to hold you...that is all." She replied

quietly.

He thought to himself for a moment. He wanted so much to be with her. "As long as you

do not try to seduce me madame. I will not have that."

"Yes monsieur." She replied then parted her legs and scooted up further against the

back of the tub so he could sit between her legs. Erik quickly discarded his clothes

and joined her in the tub. The water immediately began to soothe his aching muscles.

He could not help to smile as he lay his head against her chest. "Oh Erik. I do enjoy

this."

"I love you cherie. I miss being intimate with you."

Malika began massaging his shoulders gently as Erik relaxed against her body. She

felt so happy that she could help him relax. "We don't have long Erik. Only a week

more and I will be yours for the taking."

He smiled widely, "You are counting down the days, aren't you, my vixen?"

"Yes. I find myself on edge. I want so much to be with you."

"What do you want me to do for you on that day?"

"Make love like it is the end of the world."

Erik laughed at her statement. "I suppose I will be up all night then."

"That is the point monsieur." Malika responded with a laugh. She applied more

pressure to his shoulders as she continued rubbing. Erik groaned loudly as she kissed

his cheek softly.

"Madame, you are something else. I tell you not to seduce me and here you are doing

so."

"I am not. I want to show you how much I love you." Malika responded.

He smiled, "You'll be the death of me yet."

She nipped his ear gently then commented, "That wasn't cute monsieur."

"Madame, I only speak the truth." Erik replied in a playful voice. His hand ran down

her legs as she kept massaging his shoulders.

"I love you Erik. There is not anything that I would not do for you. You are my

everything."

He smirked then told her, "I know. I love you too cherie. I suggest we get out of

this tub and settle down for the night."

Malika frowned then asked, "Why? I wanted some alone time Erik."

"I know cherie, but we can have some alone time on the bed." Erik replied.

"Oh...alright." She finally agreed then watched as Erik stood from the water and

stepped out of the bath tub. Malika gazed at him with a small smile gracing her pink

lips. He was the most beautiful man on Earth in her opinion. Erik offered her a hand

and she took it willingly.

Erik watched the water cascade over her breasts as she rose to her feet. Damn, a week

was too long for him. It had been hell waiting so long...he wanted so much to make

her burn for him once more, however, he was afraid he might hurt her after so long.

She stepped out, sloshing water as she did so. Erik realized that it had been a bad

idea to join her in the tub. "Aren't you going to dry off?"

She picked up two towels and handed one to him. "Of course love."

He smiled as he watched her dry off. It was as if she purposely wanted him to take

her. She sighed softly as he watched her drop the towel in the floor and reach for

her nightgown. Erik grasped her arm and pulled her against his slick body, her

breasts pressed against his chest as he sighed softly. "I have been too long without

you." He whispered lustfully in her ear. "God I want to have you and take you badly."

She pushed away from him then grasped his hand in her own. She led him out of the

bathroom and into the bedroom. "Erik...I want so much to be intimate with you. Take

me tonight." She begged him as she stood in front of the bed.

"Yes...I need you. I need release cherie." He replied, hoping he had not sounded too

selfish.

Malika climbed onto the bed and lay in the middle then parted her legs. "Then go

ahead." Erik climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her parted legs. He

placed his hands on her thighs and just reveled in the moment. He pressed a

passionate kiss against her lips as his hands slipped between her thighs and caressed

the caramel flesh.

Erik felt Malika's tongue venture between his lips and entwine with his tongue. When

they parted Erik commented, "Oh God cherie...let us not wait this long again."

"No." She whispered. "Never again."

Erik pressed another kiss to her lips then kissed down her jawbone and along down her

neck. He gently brought his hands up to her breasts and cupped them softly. She

gasped softly as she wound her hands around his neck. "I want so much to have you."

He whispered in her ear as his soft lips brushed against her flesh.

Malika smiled to herself, "I am yours Erik. I love you and I gladly give myself to

you."

Erik gently kissed her lips once more before kissing down her neck and shoulder. She

moaned softly as he softly kissed over her right left breast then took her erect

nipple in his mouth. Malika moaned loudly as his tongue laved her bud, causing heat

to burn through her veins. "Oh Erik!" She cried out loudly as his mouth moved across

her chest to suck her neglected nipple.

Erik felt a hand wind in his hair as he sucked and licked at the erect nipple. He had

not known how much he had missed her until he had done this. He had missed pleasuring

her and hearing her voice her pleasure. As he kissed down her chest, stomach, and

abdomen he felt her fingers tighten in his hair. "Cherie," he whispered as he spread

her thighs further, "I do not want to be injured."

"What does that mean?"

"Grab the sheets cherie."

She smacked him playfully. "I see that you are going to be mean to me tonight." She

grasped the sheets as he softly squeezed her breast. She gasped softly. "Oh Erik."

Erik surprised her by pulling her legs up and over his shoulders quickly. Malika let

out a shriek of pure surprise. He grinned wickedly at her then quickly parted her

folds and buried his head between her legs. Malika pulled at the sheets as she moaned

from the sensations he was producing. Her blood rushed and felt as if it was boiling.

"Oh Erik please! Do not be so cruel!" She cried out loudly. Erik licked, laved, and

suckled until he felt her begin bucking wildly against his mouth. "Oh God!" She

screamed loudly as she felt her blood rush and a thousand stars burst behind her

eyes.

Malika felt a sense of pleasantness come over her. She had not been pleasured in a

long time and she wanted to return the favor. "Erik." She whispered softly.

"Yes." He replied as he moved over her body.

She smiled sweetly at him then pushed him on his back quickly. Erik groaned loudly as

she nipped at his neck then licked down the column of his neck. He entwined a hand in

her dark brown hair as she pressed her mouth against his, her tongue plunged into his

mouth, tasting herself as she met his tongue. Erik cupped her face and pushed her

face gently away from his. "Cherie. I love the attention, but I do not think we

should be going that far."

"But Erik," she whined, "I want to give you attention. I want to pleasure you as you

have me. It would not be fair if I did not give you some kind of attention."

Erik grinned and felt love flood his heart for his wife. She always thought of him or

others before herself. "I appreciate it but it would be best to not do that now."

She harrumphed, "You are spoiling my fun monsieur." She said as she crossed her arms

and shot him a delicious pout.

"Alright madame. However, I have one condition." He said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What is that monsieur?" He leaned up and whispered what his

condition was. Malika smiled as he smirked back at her. "Very well. I shall do so."

Malika pushed him back so that he was laying flat. She sucked his bottom lip for a

moment before kissing down his chin and the front of his neck. His hand wound deeper

in her wet lockes as she kissed from his collarbone down to his right nipple and

laved her tongue over his sensitive flesh. Erik let out a loud groan then said, "You

vixen."

"You handsome man." Malika retorted...and she told him the truth. He was so beautiful

in her eyes. His skin was the most beautiful bronze color. His chest rippled with

muscles which led to hard stomach and abs then leading down to his well muscled

thighs and legs and, of course, between his legs, the tribute of his maleness. Malika

loved every inch of him, both inside and outside.

He grinned which made her smile back at him. She loved pleasing him. Her lips moved

over to his other nipple, gently sucking the peaked flesh between her lips. Erik

moaned loudly as she moved on downwards to trace his well-defined muscles with her

tongue. "Cherie..." He groaned as her hands moved over his thighs and rubbed them

softly.

She lifted her head from his skin and murmured a soft, "Erik." She could feel his

hardness pressing against her stomach. She gently grasped his hard cock and began

stroking him as he moaned his pleasure.

"Cherie...don't be cruel to me either." He said as he looked pleadingly in her eyes.

"Of course not Erik." Malika responded.

Erik felt her lips descend over his member, his body hadn't been set afire in such a

long time. Not like this at least. He thrust his other hand in her hair and grasped

lockes of her silky hair. She sucked and licked up and down the side of his member as

he moaned loudly and pulled on her hair. "Cherie..." She shushed him.

"I know." Malika replied then grasped his member, looked in his eyes, then quickly

sank down on his member. She kissed his lips softly as their hands entwined. Erik

thrust upwards into her hot canal as he placed her hands on his chest.

"Sit back up cherie, it is more intense that way." He instructed her while bringing

his knees up behind her so that his feet was flat on the bed.

Malika grunted softly then said, "You only want it that way so you can see my

breasts."

Erik laughed, he gently placed his hands on her hips and thrust upwards again causing

her to moan softly. "How is it that you see through me?" Erik asked in a joking tone.

"Lucky, I suppose." She replied then kissed his lips again.

He chuckled slightly as he watched her sit back and look at him curiously. "What is

it?"

"I didn't realize how perfectly godly you look from this viewpoint." She commented

with a sweet smile. "I also didn't realize," she paused as she tried to cover a

laugh, "that I would be riding such a perfect stallion."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shall I neigh?" He asked with a laugh. She slapped him

playfully then groaned as she felt his member press further into her. Malika leaned

over him, both arms on either side of his chest. She felt Erik's hands cup her face

and his eyes caught hers. "Ride me cherie...you've kept me waiting long enough."

Malika pressed a kiss to his lips as she ground her hips against his. Erik grasped

her hips and helped her set the right rhythm for both of them. He then moved his

hands from her hips to her breasts as his hips collided with hers. She groaned as his

fingers brushed over her nipples and caused heat to burn through her. "Oh God, Erik!"

Malika exclaimed loudly.

Malika bit her lip as she tried to bring herself closer to orgasm as Erik seemed to

be. His hardness seemed to have doubled inside her. She was embarrassed that she

couldn't seem to be in time with him as she used to be. "Cherie...I can't wait." He

groaned loudly as his hips lifted upward in one last thrust and his body went rigid

as his seed filled her.

She watched as he lay back panting heavily and she still felt the burning in her

veins. Erik reached up to stroke her cheek after regaining his strength.

"Cherie...what is the matter?"

Malika blushed, feeling ashamed that she couldn't experience the same passion he had.

"I am sorry Erik. It is nothing." She said as she rolled off of him and turned on her

side.

"Malika tell me what is wrong. I can make it better for you." He whispered in her

ear.

She blushed as she whispered lowly, "I still burn. I don't know why I couldn't..."

She trailed off as he turned her on her back.

"Cherie. We've been out of practice. It's going to take a while. If you are still

burning sweetness, then I am only too happy to quell it for you. After all, I am your

husband."

Malika smiled at him as he parted her folds with two fingers and inserted another to

stroke her bud. He claimed her left nipple with his mouth and laved the peaked flesh

as he continued stroking her. He felt her grasp lockes of his hair as she moaned her

approval. Erik heard his name on her lips as if it was a mantra. He smiled inwardly

then heard, "Oh God...Erik!" She bucked against his hand as her body shook with

passion.

He lifted his head from her breast and whispered softly, "Aren't you glad that I told

you to ride me?"

Malika laughed after regaining her breath. "Yes Erik. I am so glad."

He turned her on her side to face him then wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "Tonight was wonderful cherie. I feel a weight has been lifted from both of us. Now sweetness, let us rest for a while. I want to embrace you all night long."

Malika pressed a soft kiss against his neck. "I love you Erik."

"Cherie, one thing before we rest. What exactly were you planning to do to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me a look that a cat would give its prey."

Malika blushed as she laughed, "That is for me to know and you to find out." With those words said she rolled on her other side and smiled to herself.

"It is not wise to hide things from me. I will find out."

"I'm sure you will."

Erik sighed then pulled her against his hard chest, his member rested against her buttocks. "Very well then. I love you too, my wife." He kissed her neck then fell asleep a little while later to the sound of her soft breathing.

_Author's Note: Sorry I took long for the update. We had to euthanize one of our dogs yesterday. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them._


	30. XXX

**XXX.**

Words could not express Malika's happiness for being able to have relations with her husband again. She loved him and she would do anything to make him happy. Over the past few nights they had made up for months worth of lost intimacy and Erik had vowed to her that they would find a way to keep their intimacy if she ever became pregnant again, which she figured she would.

Malika was now content, feeling that Erik and she had no more walls before them. They would raise their children in a happy and loving home and everything would turn out right. At least that was what she hoped for. Erik seemed less enthused about his job but more happy that it was coming to a close. He would be able to spend more time with the children and act as a father. Malika couldn't think of anything at this point that would or could come between them now and she hoped it would stay that way.

xxxx

"Explain this plan of yours again." Alexandre said as Raoul sat in a chair.

"I have someone working for Garnier. He is going to sneak some sleeping powder," he held up a packet of powder, "and this we will give her when she arrives."

"And what is that?"

"It is a little something that will subdue her when she wakes up. She will be awake but she will not be able to fight you. We can't have that."

"So this person is going to give her a drink with sleeping powder in it and then what?"

Raoul rolled his eyes at his friend, "My inside source will then plant a love note written in your handwriting so that Garnier will know where you are."

"What are you planning? For him to find me taking liberties with his wife?"

"That is it."

"But how will that hurt him? It seems it would only make him angry at her."

"That is the point."

xxxx

Malika sat in the parlor knitting alone. The babies had been put down for an hour nap and her siblings were in the garden. Erik was due home in an hour or two and she couldn't be more excited. She sipped on a cup of tea that had been brought by one of the maids. It tasted delicious as she drank it down. Everything seemed perfect almost. She stifled a yawn as she suddenly felt her body become tired. What was going on with her? She yawned again and felt a sudden heaviness descend over her limbs. Falling on her side, she could feel her eyes close slowly. She tried to keep awake but was failing terribly.

One of the servants entered the room, a smile covering his face. "Sweet dreams madame. We have big plans for you." He said before she fell asleep entirely. He then placed a piece of paper on the table beside him, knowing it would draw attention to Erik. He then lifted Malika into his arms and quickly took her to a waiting carriage. He watched as the carriage pulled away knowing he would get his reward in due time.

xxxx

Erik returned home to find the nurse pacing the foyer. "Monsieur, I have looked for your wife everywhere! Did she go out to meet you?"

"No." Erik responded, feeling a deep sinking feeling in his stomach.

"She was last in the parlor. Look in there Monsieur Garnier." One of the servants told him.

Erik quickly walked in to find Malika's knitting on the floor and the only clue of her disappearance was a note. He picked it up and read it.

_My dear Malika,_

_Meet me at my house at the usual time. I cannot wait a moment longer to taste you._

_Alexandre_

Erik stared blankly ahead for a few minutes then looked back at the paper then up again. He noticed an address on the paper and glared at it. "Ready my carriage." He said in a cold voice.

"But monsieur!" The nurse cried out.

"Do it!" He shouted, enraged by the betrayal of his wife. Erik knew in his rational mind what he would do when he found her with that man. First he would kill him. Then he would most likely beat her bloody. He felt his heart clench in agony. How could she do this to him after their newly renewed love? He growled loudly as he grasped his cloak. He would make them both pay for their wrongdoings. Then he would make sure she never saw the outside world again.

_Author's Note: Not a long chapter. I know. The next one will be longer. The plot thickens. Dun, dun, dun! Thanks for the reviews and words of kindness. _


	31. XXXI

**XXXI.**

Malika was mildly aware of her body as she began to wake up from her nap. She felt so

weak and could hardly remember what had happened. She was only dimly aware of gentle

fingers stroking her hair. She knew that somehow those fingers did not belong to

Erik. Erik would have been kissing her or talking to her if it was him. A foreboding

feeling descended over her as she slowly opened her eyes.

She found herself in a room that seemed to be a parlor. She could not move her limbs

all that well to get up. It was as if she was pinned to the couch by her body but her

brain was awake and taking in everything that was going on around her. "Awake my

dear?" A male voice stated.

Malika knew that voice instantly, it belonged to Alexandre. She tried to speak but

found no words would come. "You are silent. I wonder why." His fingers skidded over

her forehead, along her cheek then rested on her lips. Malika wanted to pull away

from the fingers on her skin but found that her body would not budge no matter how

hard her brain was commanding it to.

"I brought you here to devastate someone close to you my dear. Since you have refused

my generous offering, I shall have to take what I wish." Malika watched in horror as

his mouth descended over hers and she felt a hand cover her breast. Malika tried to

fight back but found that her limbs still wouldn't work. She felt tears roll down her

cheeks as his tongue invaded her mouth. She tried to make a struggle but could not

move an inch.

He pulled away finally then said, "Dearheart you must relax. We won't have fun if you

don't." He grinned as she felt anger flare up in her. She wished she could move her

limbs so she could punch him.

"Do you intend to ravage me?" She finally got out.

"Yes I do. I intend to taste your flesh." He replied with a grin.

"Get away! You bastard! My body is not yours. It belongs to my husband."

He smirked at her. "He won't want you for long."

Malika felt scared, "What do you mean?"

"He's on his way as we speak and when he catches you with me, I am sure it will not

turn out to well."

"Do you realize what he will do to you?" Malika questioned him.

"Yes. I realize all to well what he will do to you."

She growled lowly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your husband will be in a rage if he sees you with another man. Doesn't he dislike

any other men being near you?"

Malika felt a rage come over her and struggled to push him off of her. Her brain

still was not moving her body. "He won't believe it. Erik knows that I love him and

will do anything for him." She glared angrily at him then asked, "What has my husband

ever done to you? What have I ever done to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh my dear that is something you need not know." He said then picked up a glass of

red wine. "You need to calm down. Now drink some of this then I will take you out to

see my garden."

Malika tried to pull away, however he easily grasped her chin, forced her lips apart,

and tilted the drink down between her lips. He then put the drink on a table beside

the chaise. "You've drugged me, haven't you?"

"I've only given you something that will make you more...receptive to me."

"An aphrodisiac then!" Malika exclaimed in horror.

He smiled at her then kissed her on her forehead. "Do not worry your pretty little

head over something so necessary. You won't enjoy yourself if your body protests so."

Malika gritted her teeth. "You are making a big mistake monsieur. My husband will

kill you."

"We will see." He then stood up and lifted her in his arms. "Now shall we go to the

garden?"

xxxx

Erik felt anger permeate his being as he arrived to the address that had been on the

letter. He told the driver to remain back as he snuck onto the grounds. He grasped

his punjab lasso tightly as he stalked towards the manor. He intended to break in if

he had to. Erik loved Malika, but he could not believe that she would cheat on him. He

had felt as if his heart had been ripped out. Before Erik arrived at the manor, he

heard soft muffled noises coming from the garden behind the house. It was not quite

as large as his, however, it was big enough that he could hide.

He snuck behind a set of trees as his eyes fell on his wife. She lay on her back on a

stone bench as the man he had seen in Notre Dame kissed her lips. She struggled

against him as he unbuttoned the back of her dress. Erik became angry and swiftly and

quietly walked to the other side so that he would have the advantage. He heard a soft

gasp then Malika said, "My husband will kill you. Stop this now."

"You worry too much."

"You rapist! I don't want this. My husband means to much to me. I do not know what

you have planned for my husband, but it will not work!" Malika cried out. She felt

him pull the top of her dress down her shoulders and past her breasts. He eyed her

hungrily as she tried push him off. "Stop it please! I don't want this."

"No my dear. Now be quiet until I can take your clothes off."

Erik was shocked. He realized that Malika wasn't involved with him, that instead, she

was being raped. He growled lowly in his throat. He had never felt such an anger come

over him as he walked slowly behind the man that was straddling his wife. Erik

grasped the end of the punjab lasso and threw it over his head. "You had better get

yourself off of my wife now!" Wasting no time, Erik pulled him off of Malika as she

gasped loudly. "If you want to live you had better explain this situation now."

Malika glanced up to look at her husband's eyes. His eyes were a hard amber as he

held the lasso tightly. "Speak!"

"Simple. Your wife is a whore."

"Erik he lies! I was stolen away. I love you so much!" Malika protested as tears fell

down her cheeks. "I beg you, do not listen to that liar!"

"Oh I do not believe him at all." Erik stated. She looked at him with thankful eyes.

"I suggest you tell the truth. Why did you bring my wife here?" He tightened the

rope, "And you had better be quick about it!"

"I do not have to tell you anything freak!"

Erik became even more angered then said, "Before I kill you I will give you one last

chance, why did you bring my wife here?"

He relented, not wanting to die, "To break you two up."

"Why?"

"A revenge plot."

"Who? Who is plotting revenge on me?"

"You should know him. You're building a house for him."

Erik gasped loudly. "That bastard. You will return to your manor and leave my wife

alone and if you ever come near her or me again then I will not hesitate to run you

through!" He then through him to the ground and scooped Malika in his arms then left

the grounds feeling the familiar hatred come over his body. He would kill the Vicomte

for interfering with his life again. He would not take Malika away from him. He would

be damned before that happened.

xxxx

Malika felt Erik's warm breath on the nape of her neck as he cradled her gently in

his arms. "Did you think I was cheating on you?"

"At first I thought so. I was angry and hurt cherie. I couldn't believe you would do

such a thing to me. However, then I heard you reject him and I knew that you were not

engaged in relations with him." Erik replied as he felt her press a hand to his

chest.

"Erik, why would they want revenge on you? What happened?" She questioned him.

Erik knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later. He hadn't wanted to tell

her about his past, however, she deserved to know what had happened so long ago. "It

was something that happened in the past Malika. Something that I rather not tell.

However, you deserve to know." He paused then sighed loudly. "About six years ago I

lived in the Opera Populaire. I was known to many as the Opera Ghost and made my

living scaring the managers and the staff of the opera house. I grew up there you see

so I felt that it was my domain and I could do whatever I wished in it. You were

right because Christine and I do have a past. One that I hoped to forget."

"Erik please. I am not going to be judgmental. Tell me."

"I fell in love with a child and I became a fool for her. I was blinded by my

supposed love for her and killed several people in the process of my blind rage."

"Then was it Raoul who stole her from you?" Malika questioned him as she eyed his

clenched hand.

"Yes."

"Oh Erik..."

He interrupted her, "I hope you do not see me as a monster, but I can understand if

you do."

Malika sighed softly, then with her left hand turned his face so she could look him

in the eyes. "The whole world has been the monsters. Not you. They have made you out

to be some demon when you are not, however, you were expected to act that way and you

did. I don't hate you...I could never hate my husband. I think it is Christine and

Raoul who are the monsters. What they did to you must have been terrible. I can't

imagine such treatment. No wonder you turned to slaves."

"Please cherie, don't hate me for what I have done."

Malika kissed his lips softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't hate

you nor do I blame you." She paused then questioned him, "What are we going to do

about Raoul?"

"I do not know, however, I know that we have someone working for Raoul inside our

home and I intend to make them pay."

"Wait a minute. We might be able to make it work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can make it seem that you are angry with me and that we are on the verge

of a break up. That should keep them busy until we figure out a plan of our own."

Erik smiled down at her, "I knew there was a reason that I married you."

Malika laughed softly as she kissed him once more. "Oh is that right? You mean

besides my body?"

"Oh yes. Now let us plan our big entrance before we arrive home."

_Author's Note: Crappy chapter. I am sorry. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it._


	32. XXXII

**XXXII.**

Erik gently grasped her wrist, "You know what to do my love."

"Erik."

"Yes."

"You will come to me after we stage this scene of ours right?"

"Of course I will. Now remember what you must say and do. We have only one chance

cherie." Erik told her as she leaned against him momentarily then stood back and

nodded.

"I know Erik. I know."

xxxx

Erik pulled Malika through the foyer as she stumbled purposely behind him. "Please

Erik! It wasn't my fault! It's a lie!"

Erik stopped as he watched several of the servants peep out to see what was going on.

The nurse rushed down the stairs to take Malika upstairs. "You hypocrite! How dare

you reprimand me when you are letting another man touch you!"

"But Erik, I did not want that! You heard me! You heard me protest!" Malika cried out

as he glared at her.

"Whore! You were probably saying that because you knew I was there!"

"Please monsieur!" The nurse interrupted, but halted her footsteps as Erik held up a

hand.

"I'm not finished!" He shouted at the nurse as she stopped quickly and looked at him

with frightened eyes. He turned back to Malika. "You will stay permanently on these

grounds until I decide you can leave! Which will be never!"

"Erik please! I did not want it! I love you too much!" Malika cried out as tears

rolled down her cheeks. "I've been framed! You cannot believe this1!"

"Oh I do and you will stay here with our children." He shouted as he flung her away

from him. "Go!" He snarled. "I do not wish to see you now!"

xxxx

"Madame, you cannot allow him to treat you this way." The nurse said quietly as she

handed Carole to Malika.

"Anne you must promise to keep this a secret."

"I cannot stand by and watch him hurt you. He could lose his temper and hurt you

severely!"

"Anne that is not it. We were faking a fight." Malika interrupted her.

"But why? What is the purpose?"

"You must promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Anne said.

"There is someone here who is working for a man who is trying to hurt my husband. He

must think that Erik and I are fighting or on the verge of divorce. It is the only

way to make our family safe again." Malika explained. "After I feed the children and

settle them down for bed I am going to go to bed myself. Please make sure that you

wake me if there are any problems and keep the door locked when I leave. Do not

answer unless it is Monsieur Garnier, my siblings, or myself."

Anne nodded and went to prepare Carole's crib for bed.

xxxx

Malika waited impatiently for Erik. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she

watched the clock tick slowly. He said he would come to her, however, she was sure he

had to take care of things as well. In order to discover the rat in their midst they

had to keep up their charade. Malika placed her hand over her chest. She felt her

body ache for him now. Her ears picked up his familiar footsteps and turned her head

in time to see him enter the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, locked it, then

strode over to her and grasped her hips in a powerful grip. "I am so glad we are home

my love. I am glad that I am finally holding you again."

Malika smiled at Erik as she placed her hands over his abdomen. Erik eyed her as

hands glided up over his stomach and chest. "I love you Erik and I hope you never

think that I would hurt you."

He gently cupped her face as their eyes met, "No cherie. I will never think that."

She gently pressed a kiss to his lips while her hands found the buttons to his jacket

and began unbuttoning it. Erik pressed back passionately, his mouth pressing firmly

against hers as he found the back of her dress and began unbuttoning the back. With a

soft grunt of annoyance, he grasped her hips and spun her around to face the bed.

"Erik!" She cried out.

Erik clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh cherie." He whispered in her ear. "I am

sorry, but I must rid you of your clothing."

"But I was undressing you first." She whispered back.

He chuckled softly then quickly unbuttoned the rest of her dress and pushed it down

her body till it lay in a puddle at her feet. His hands then worked on unlacing her

corset then pantalets quickly. Erik groaned as he felt her naked skin against his

hands. He then spun her back around and lifted her on the edge of the bed. "Now you

can finish."

"Oh that is cute." Malika replied as she shoved his coat off of his shoulders. He

smirked as she worked to unbutton his vest, shirt, and finally his pants. Finally,

when his clothes joined hers in the floor, she pulled him onto the bed quickly and

watched as he pinned her hands above her head.

"You look absolutely beautiful cherie and I intend to have you." He whispered lowly

in her ear. She moaned loudly as his lips pressed softly against her neck. She

entwined her fingers in his dark hair as his lips moved down the side of her neck.

"Oh Erik." She whispered while he pressed a kiss into the hollow of her neck. Her

fingers skimmed along the back of his neck as his lips traversed down her collarbone.

Malika gasped as she felt his lips brush over her bare skin. She grunted softly then

said, "You're too slow Erik."

He lifted his head from her skin and raised an eyebrow then commented, "Well my dear,

I shall be quicker if that is what you wish." He grasped her hips tightly and with a

quick, purposeful motion, slid into her. Malika wrapped her legs around his waist as

she grasped his hair tightly. He pressed a searing kiss against her mouth as he

slowly thrust into her, pulled out, and repeated the motions. She moaned as his lips

traversed from her own, down the center of her neck, and finally resting at her right

breast to draw the tip of her breast in his welcoming mouth.

Malika's fingernails scratched his shoulders as he continued his thrusting and oral

assault on her breast. "Oh God! Erik!"

Erik lifted his head from her breast and pressed a gentle kiss against her silky

lips. "Shh cherie." He whispered against her lips.

"It is hard when one is being assaulted by her husband."

He chuckled softly as he whispered back, "I hope it is a good assault."

She pulled his head to her and kissed his lips passionately as he resumed thrusting

into her. Erik reached between their bodies and fondled her breast while continuing

to thrust. Malika moaned against his lips as she felt heat rush through her veins.

She grasped him tightly as she felt the familiar rush of heat between her thighs and

heard Erik groan loudly, his body releasing his seed between her thighs.

Erik gently pressed another kiss against her lips then nestled his head against her

breasts, his member still seated inside her body. Malika smiled as she held him

against her sweaty body. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too cherie. I need you so much." He replied as he reached up and stroked

her dark brown hair.

"I need you too Erik...more than you will ever know." Malika said, she then brushed

his forehead with her lips and watched as he fell asleep, following soon after.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. Long update. School has been keeping me busy as usual. I hope you like this chapter. Please be patient with me as I update. Thanks for the reviews and keeping me on the ball! _


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII.**

"He found out. I swear he did. I think he is planning something."

"Only because you told him." Raoul snapped.

"You would too if he had a rope at your neck!" Alexandre snapped back.

"Excuse me. I think there is some news that would please you Viscomte." A male voice interrupted the two.

"Edmond, come in. What news is there to report?" Raoul questioned him.

"You will be pleased to know that they are unhappy with each other. They did not even bother to hide their resentment of each other when they came into the manor. It was hilarious to watch, I had to hide my laughter." Edmond replied with a short laugh.

"But that cannot be. They did not act that way when they left." Alexandre commented as he stood shocked at the news.

"Keep an eye on them. They might be faking it, but if not, then we need to prepare for the final phase." Raoul ordered Edmond then turned to the window.

"What is that?" Alexandre questioned him.

"I want to make that monster pay. I will do something devastating to him. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will soon."

xxxx

Malika bit her lower lip as Erik faked a glare at her. She found it difficult to have to play this facade with him, but she had to, in order to keep her family safe. "I suppose you will not mind if I went out tonight seeing as you are not fulfilling your duties." Erik said sternly, though his eyes pleaded forgiveness.

"You are my husband, you can do whatever you wish." Malika replied.

"I would stay home if I knew I was not bedding a whore." He told her, again his eyes reflected apology in them.

"I believe I told you that I am innocent, and besides, look who is being a hypocrite. You were the one who was unfaithful first." Malika said, feeling terrible as she did so.

"If you hadn't become pregnant then I would not have been unfaithful!" He snarled at her.

"If you hadn't bought me then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Malika returned.

"Malika you will shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Erik growled at her. He heard a soft knock on the door of the parlor.

"Pardon me Monsieur Garnier. May we speak?"

Erik growled once more. "I am speaking with my wife! What is so important that it can't wait Edmond!"

"I am sorry. It is a message from the Viscomte de Chagny."

"Malika," he said as he grasped her wrist and thrust her into the hallway, "go upstairs and wait. I want to finish our discussion."

Malika felt suspicious of the man her husband was with. She turned away from her husband as she ascended the steps to wait for him to join her in their bedroom.

xxxx

"Damn him!" Erik shouted as he entered his bedroom. He found Malika sitting patiently on the bed, her knees drawn to her chest as she looked on in thought. "What is it?"

"I don't want to keep up our facade. I want to love you without having to worry about being caught." She responded, her eyes caught his as he strode to her side.

"Cherie, I wish nothing more to stop it too, but we must continue. You must pretend this is actually real." He told her as he gently kissed her cheek then her soft lips.

"I love you." Malika said then kissed him back. "What are you angry about?"

"That bastard wants to come over here after I finish the foundation and draw up another contract."

"What for! He's planning something Erik. You can't take another job from him!"

Erik covered her mouth and whispered, "I know cherie. Shh. I plan to get him back some way."

"Erik why is he wanting to do this to us?" She questioned him.

"I suppose he thinks I still want Christine or maybe he wants revenge on me for what happened." Erik replied softly. "I do not know what he has planned; I just do not want you to get hurt."

Malika kissed his lips once more before saying, "I love you. I love you more than you know. I will do anything for you."

"Cherie, I cannot risk your life." Erik told her as he softly stroked her cheek.

"I do not want to lose you." She told him as she flashed him a sad look.

"You are not going to lose me Malika. Now lay down my angel." He whispered as he softly pushed her on her back. Malika wiggled under the sheets as she watched Erik take off his coat. Erik quickly undressed then got under the sheets with her, pulling her into his embrace. "Sleep tonight cherie. I will be here."

She faced him in his arms and whispered, "I love you Erik. Please never do anything to put your life in danger."

He smiled down at her. "I will try not love. Sleep well."

She snuggled closer to his chest. "You too Erik."

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I have been so busy with school and homework, it's been crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews!_


	34. XXXIV

**XXXIV.**

Malika had not been able to sleep that night. In her mind she knew she ought to talk to Erik about her suspicions of Edmond. She did not want to wake him up from his sleep. He looked like he needed it after having to put up a facade. It was emotionally exhausting to have to say things in which they did not want to. She smiled at him as he slept soundly.

Sighing, she realized that she would not be able to get any sleep so she decided to get up and check on her children then her siblings. Quietly, she slid from the bed to stand on the floor. She grasped her robe and wrapped it around her body. She walked towards the door and carefully opened it, only momentarily glancing back to look at Erik as he slept soundly. She smiled then left the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Walking across the hall she rapped on the door quietly to be greeted by a quiet voice. "It's me Anne. I've come to check on the children."

The door opened and Malika strode in to check on the triplets. She smiled as she saw that all of them lay asleep. "What are you doing up so late?" Anne questioned her.

"I cannot sleep. I wanted to make sure that the babies were well."

"They have been perfect angels." Anne commented.

"They will need to be fed in a few hours. Please keep an eye on them. I am sure they will cause you no problems." Malika commented then walked towards the door. "I will be back in a while to check on them. I need to speak to my siblings." Anne nodded then watched as Malika left.

xxxx

Malika found her siblings bedrooms. Erik had given them joined bedrooms back when they had first come to his manor so that they could be together. She opened the door to Linka's bedroom and quietly came into the bedroom. She lit the lamp next to her sister's bed to brighten the room. Linka shielded her eyes as she sat up in bed. "What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you and Lukcas. Scoot over." She ordered her sister then strode over to the connecting bathroom and went into her brother's room and lit his lamp. He did not wake as easily as Linka did so she shook him awake.

"Wha...What is it?"

"It's time we had a talk. Come to Linka's room so we can speak." Malika replied as she watched her brother rub the sleep from his eyes.

She heard Lukcas groan as he follow her into Linka's bedroom. Malika sat beside her sister as Lukcas sat at the end of the bed. "Why couldn't this wait till later?"

"I need to talk to you about some things." She answered.

"What about?" Linka questioned her sister.

"There are things going on that you must know." She took a deep breath then continued. "The Viscomte is trying to take revenge on Erik for some reason. He wants to break Erik and I up. Erik and I are putting on a facade because we know there is someone working here that is talking to him as well. That is why Erik and I have been getting into arguments. It's all been done on purpose."

"Who do you think it is?" Linka questioned her sister.

"I think I know who it is, but I haven't told Erik yet. I need you two to watch your nieces and nephew closely when I can't watch them. I know that this is difficult but you must ignore when Erik and I fight."

"Ever since we came here everything has been going downhill Malika. He has brought too much danger to our family." Lukcas interrupted.

"Erik is a part of our family now. Don't blame him or the past." Malika protested as she glared at her brother. "I love him Lukcas. One day you will realize that. I want to make him happy and to see him happy."

"You could get hurt or killed because of him!" Lukcas cried out.

"Shh..." She said as she slapped her hand over his mouth. "That is a risk that I have to take to keep you two and my children safe."

"But sister, there could be dangers that you might have to face." Linka interrupted.

"I am willing to take risks for your safety." She responded then sighed softly. "I do not need your approval, but you need to know that Erik has not returned to his old ways. He loves me and our children."

"He will be the death of you Malika." Lukcas commented as he stifled a yawn.

Malika shot her brother a cold stare. "I have had enough of your pessimistic attitude toward Erik. Erik has made mistakes in the past like we all do. You cannot judge him because of this."

"But I can when it comes to you. He took the most precious thing that you had away from you and it can never be recovered. Never!"

"I am glad it was Erik! I am glad that it was him because I could have been bought by a worse man and I would have never seen you again. Remember who reunited us. It was Erik!" Malika retorted angrily.

Lukcas remained silent for a few minutes before saying, "He raped you."

"Lukcas," she sighed, "we have more pressing matters to attend to." She paused, "I have no doubt that things will be more dangerous. I need you to keep an eye out for each other and the babies. I need you to do that."

Linka nodded then said, "We will."

"I love you both and I know we can get through this." Malika stated hopefully. "You may both go back to sleep, I just needed you to know."

"Where are you going?" Lukcas questioned her.

"Back to bed." Malika replied then stood up from her sister's bed and strode over to the door and whispered 'goodnight' then left the room.

xxxx

Malika closed the door to her bedroom quietly then turned around to see her husband staring at her. She jumped slightly as he stared intently at her. "Where have you been?" He questioned her.

"I visited my siblings and our children." Malika responded as she took off her robe and draped it on a chair. "Erik, I need to talk to you."

"Yes love. What is it?" Erik questioned, his eyes echoing his words.

"Erik, I think Edmond is the one who is spying on us for the Vicomte. I don't know if you noticed, but I think he is the one." Malika replied as she sat on the bed.

Erik draped an arm over her lap as he said, "I know cherie."

"What are we to do? What can we do?" Malika asked him while stroking his dark hair.

"We will do whatever we have to do cherie. I am going to do anything to protect you." He said then sat up and pressed a kiss to her lips. Malika wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her body. He nipped softly at her lips as his hand reached up to cup her cheek. "I love you cherie. You and I will overcome this situation. Until then we are going to keep the facade."

She grasped his arm as she said, "Please Erik, I cannot stand it anymore. I love you; I cannot stand doing this anymore."

"I know you do not like it but we only have a little while to go." Erik responded as he gently kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."

"It hurts my heart to have to say such things to you." Malika told him as he stroked the cheek he had kissed.

"Sweetheart, I hate it too, but we have to do this." Erik told her then pulled her into his embrace.

Malika laid her head on his chest as he lay on his back and stroked her shoulder softly. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too cherie, now sleep for me." He replied as he nuzzled her neck.

xxxx

Erik hated having to work for the bastard Viscomte during the day. However, he had to finish the foundation of the manor. Once he finished he was going to kill the Viscomte. He hated leaving Malika home alone with her siblings and their children. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt due to the Viscomte's hell-bent ideology of revenge on him.

He only knew one thing as he entered the carriage to take him to his job. If anyone else touched his wife or if anything happened to her, he would kill and the Viscomte would be the first person on his list.

_Author's Note: Okay first I have an announcement. I will not be updating for at least two weeks because I have a lot going on with school because these are the last few weeks of the quarter and I have to be studying. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!_


	35. XXXV

**XXXV.**

A month passed and Erik's job was soon coming to an end. He was anxious, excited, and nervous all at once. He and Malika had kept their facade up because of the inside spy in their household. He hated having to present the facade of a non-caring, despising husband. He hated having to lessen their intimacy because of this stupid revenge plot that the Viscomte was hellbent to make real.

However, what would the whelp do? He thought of the worst possible situations that could occur and all of them involved his wife. That's why he he had to maintain their facade...so she wouldn't get hurt. If she ever got hurt by that bastard's hands, he would kill him...despite the fact that he was married to Christine.

Erik looked at the calendar on his desk and thought to himself, 'Only a few more weeks.'

xxxx

Raoul looked at the red liquid in his glass as he listened to Edmond describe the events of the past week at the manor. He smiled, delighted at what he was hearing. "What do you plan to do now?" Alexandre questioned him.

"The manor is almost finished. On the last day of the job I shall take my revenge." Raoul responded then sipped some of the wine in his glass.

"By doing what exactly?"

"She'll be alone with her siblings and children. She certainly will be easy to overtake and will do anything to keep her siblings and children safe. We will then wait for the monster to come back to his home where he will have to watch his wife get ravaged."

"That is cold. Even for you. I thought you were doing this to free her from him. It seems it is more revenge than ever." Alexandre responded.

"Do you not want her? I thought you wanted to ravage his wife." Raoul returned coolly.

Alexandre chuckled at his friend. "I want her alright. However, it would be more practical to ravage her away from him."

"Why? Do you fear for your life?"

"No. He will be more worried about her if she is not in his sight."

Roaul nodded then downed the rest of his wine. "I'll work out the details before the project ends." He turned to Edmond, "Until then watch their behavior."

xxxx

Erik looked at his wife as she slept. She lay on her side, head tilted to the door and her neck exposed for him. How he wanted to claim her. He had never wanted her more than now. He brushed his lips against her smooth neck as his hand caressed her stomach. "I love you." She half-whispered, half-moaned.

"I love you too cherie." He responded as he pulled her against his body tightly.

"I want to make love with you."

"I do too. I want so much to take you, but we must wait." Erik whispered as he pressed another kiss to her neck.

"Oh Erik...I wish this was all over Erik." Malika told him as she turned in his arms and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "You don't know how much I want this to be over with."

"It will be over soon my love. Only a few more weeks."

"I fear for your life. He wants to hurt you and I do not want you to get hurt." Malika told Erik as she gently stroked his marred cheek. "I couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

Erik smiled at her as he reflected on how wonderful a wife she was. "Cherie, you shouldn't be worrying about me. I should be worrying about you. You are a woman. They could hurt you more than me."

A look of worry crossed Malika's face. "You don't think..."

"I would not put it past him now that we know their intentions are to break us up." Erik told her as she clung to him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Erik, I don't want to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

He kissed her lips softly then said, "Do not worry. Nothing bad is going to happen." Though nothing was further from the truth.

_Author's Note: So I know I said I would not update for like two weeks. However, I had the chance and so here is a short chapter to tide you over. The next one will be much longer. Thanks for the reviews!_


	36. XXXVI

**XXXVI.**

The construction on the manor was finally coming to a close and Erik grew anxious as

the last day of construction arrived. For once in his life he felt terrified of the

thought of losing someone. If he lost Malika to Raoul's idiotic plot against him, he

would surely kill again.

He didn't want to leave Malika alone with the spy in the house, but he had to keep

their facade going. He would do his best to finish the final details and be home in

time to keep her from harm. He had decided that after he dealt with De Chagny he

would leave for another part of the country with Malika and their family.

It would soon be over and he would make sure that his wife would be kept safe even if

he was hurt in the process. He could not bear losing Malika or their children. He

could not bear it at all.

xxxx

Malika descended the stairs nervously as she saw her sister look up at her. "What is

the matter Linka?"

"I am worried. What if the Vicomte comes?" Linka questioned her sister.

"Everything is going to be alright. Erik promised to protect us and he will and

besides, if the Vicomte tries anything I will keep you safe." She replied then heard

a knock on the front door. She turned to shout at Charles, "Charles please get that."

Malika felt something in her heart telling her that something was wrong when he did

not reply. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Charles!"

"Sister...don't open the door. I fear it is the Vicomte." Linka cried out as she

grabbed her sister's arm.

"Everything will be alright Linka. Stay back." Malika told her sister then walked to

the front door. Malika slowly approached the door while feeling a lump grow in the

back of throat. What if it was the Vicomte? Her sister could be in danger of being

hurt...or worse. Summoning her strength, she walked up to the door and slowly opened

it.

She reeled back as it was forced open. Malika's first instinctive thought was to

protect her sister, but she had to see who it was barging in her house. "Madame

Garnier." A familiar voice greeted her.

Malika felt her breath catch in her throat. "Monsieur Chagny. What are you doing here

and why are you barging into my home?" She questioned him as she backed away from

him.

"I have come to speak with you." Raoul told her as he watched her back away from him

even more.

"Leave. My husband is not home and I do not feel comfortable with another man in my

house. Leave now monsieur." Malika told him, uneasiness flooded her senses as she

looked back at her sister.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. You see, I have some leftover business with your

husband and I am going to wait here until he returns." He paused as he began walking

towards her, "Until that time comes you, I, and a few friends are going to wait here

with you."

"You are not welcome here monsieur. Now leave!" Malika shouted, the uneasiness

turning into fear as she backed further away from him. She gasped as she watched

three other men enter her house and close the wooden doors behind them. She gasped as

she eyed the three other men. She knew them all and she wished she had heeded her

sister's advice now. Now, she realized, not only was she in immediate danger, but her

sister as well. "You bastard! You monster! You dare bring that terrible monster here.

My sister has under gone too much as it is and you dare bring him here!" She felt her

sister cling to her back as she let out a fierce growl. "Get out! Get out now!"

"A monster am I? You and your sister are both whores." Sanxay finally said, a smirk

curved his mouth.

Malika gritted her teeth. "I'll scratch your eyes out if you dare come near my

sister." She vowed.

"How high you think of yourself now that you are a wife of a rich man. Maybe you do

not remember your days of slavery with your so-called husband. Maybe you do not

remember that you played whore to me as well." He retorted as he watched her hands

turn into fists.

"First off, none of this is your business! Secondly, you all had better leave before

I..." Malika was suddenly interrupted by Raoul.

"Before you what? You are only a woman. You cannot do anything to stop me."

Malika gritted her teeth as she retorted, "I can stop you and I will. You dare come

into my home uninvited! Get out! Get out before I send for the police!"

"You will not order me about madame. Now, come with us or we will have to use force."

Raoul responded as he advanced toward her.

Malika felt her heart beat even faster. What had she done? Why had she had to let

these bastards in? She felt Linka take hold of her hand and squeeze tightly. Malika

hardened her resolve. No matter what, she would make sure her sister was protected.

xxxx

Erik watched as foundation was finally finished. Everything had been laid in place

and he approved of the final work. Now he had to return home. He had had an uneasy

feeling in his stomach all day and he had to make sure his wife was safe. He hoped

that she and their family would be safe, but he felt his heart sink.

He climbed into the carriage that had been waiting for him and slammed the door shut

behind him. If anything had happened to his wife while she was gone, he would kill

Raoul regardless of Christine.

xxxx

"Please let my sister go. I'll do anything...just let my sister go. That bastard will

hurt her." Malika cried out as she watched her sister being dragged unwillingly into

the parlor. "Please! She doesn't deserve this!"

She could hear her sister's desperate plea for her as she was dragged away. "Good.

Then you shall accompany us to the dining room for a drink until your husband comes

home."

"What about my sister! Please don't let him hurt her! He's already done enough to

her!" Malika shouted as she was led into the dining room, away from her sister.

"She will be fine." Raoul replied nonchalantly.

Malika's anger was renewed in that instant. She struggled against Alexandre as she

tried to make for the parlor. How dare he act like rape of a child was something to

be shrugged off? She would kill him. Malika screamed while trying to bite at any

flesh she came in contact with. She thrashed in Alexandre's arms violently.

"Get her over here!" Raoul ordered Alexandre as he watched him forcibly sit Malika

down on a chair and with the help of Edmond, tie her arms behind her back. "I

expected as much. Get a glass and some wine from the table."

"What is your purpose here?" Malika questioned Raoul as she watched him pour some red

wine in a glass then pull a small brown vial out of his pocket. She noticed the

powder immediately, it was either a relaxing powder of some sort or an aphrodisiac

powder. She shuddered as she thought of what was to befall her.

"Revenge. Revenge on your monstrous husband, which you should know because of his

actions towards you. Terrible actions I hear." He replied as he poured the powder

into the wine.

"He's not a monster! You are! You and your associates!" She retorted as he grasped a

fistful of hair in his hand and jerked her head back.

"You obviously don't know the past." Raoul said to her while forcing wine down her

throat.

Malika sputtered as wine dripped down the sides of her mouth. He released her when

the glass was empty and placed it on the table. Once regaining her breath she told

him, "No, however, the past is in the past. Let it go."

"You will understand once I tell you and maybe you will not be so sympathetic as you

are being now."

"I doubt it."

xxxx

Erik stalked up to the manor as he saw the Chagny carriage. Now he knew something was terribly wrong and Malika was in danger. "Erik!" A familiar voice shouted. He saw

Lukcas heading towards him.

"Shh!" He hushed Lukcas as he pulled him to the side.

"Erik." Lukcas panted heavily, "Malika and Linka are in danger. You must save them!"

"Where are they?" Erik questioned while feeling anger permeate his veins.

"Linka is in the parlor. I don't know where Malika is. Surely they are doing terrible

things to her."

"Follow me. We will take a secret passage to the parlor then I will get Malika. After

we save Linka, you must take her back out and take my carriage to the De Chagny

household. You must tell Christine that she has to come here. I then want you to go

to the police. These men deserve to be locked up if I don't kill them first."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to save my wife."

xxxx

Erik felt Linka hug him tightly as he eyed the dead body of Sanxay on the floor. "You

must go Linka. I have to save your sister." He turned to Lukcas and said, "Follow the

path back and do as I said. Hurry. Your sister's life depends on it." Lukcas nodded.

"Please Erik. Please save her." Linka pleaded with him.

"I will."

He watched as they left through the passage. He turned to the parlor doors and

stalked to them. As he opened them carefully he was greeted with the familiar voices

of the Vicomte and that other bastard who had tried to rape his wife before. He drew

his sword from his sheath and stalked into the foyer. Erik felt his blood beginning

to boil as he neared the dining room. If they had done anything to her he would kill.

Hell, he would kill nonetheless.

Erik carefully neared the closed dining room doors and listened to the voices through

the doors. He heard the Vicomte's voice then Malika's. He felt happy that she was

still feisty enough to tell him off. Wasting no time he flung open the wooden doors

and said, "How dare you intrude in my house De Chagny! I will kill you if you do not

remove yourself promptly!"

Erik gasped in shock as he viewed his wife. He could not believe what those bastards

were doing to her. He couldn't stand looking, but forced himself to. Erik found her

bound and tied to the table, her dress ripped in several places and her legs spread

as that bastard sat between her splayed legs.

"Welcome back." Raoul said with a sneer.

"Release my wife," Erik said as he pointed his sword at the Vicomte, "or die."

"It does not work like that. If you want your wife to remain in good health then you

will surrender your weapon."

"You're mad. I am not going to allow you to hurt my wife!"

"If you do not do as I say then I will cut her throat."

Erik growled as he glanced from his sword to Raoul then to his wife. The terrified

look in her eyes made his blood boil even more. "What is that you want? Revenge?"

"Nothing gets by you." Raoul sneered.

"Why would you want to hurt my wife when the more honorable thing to do would be to

duel me? Or maybe you know that I could kill you and that is why you had to take a

woman hostage like the coward you are." Erik responded as he kept his sword pointed

at the Vicomte.

"Like the way you did!"

"I took Christine because I wanted to be loved. However, now that I have my wife I

see that I never wanted Christine. She was much too childish and needy in the first

place. I'm glad I let you go."

Malika glanced from one to the other as they continued fighting. She wanted to say

something to stop this madness, but what could she do? She gasped as she felt cold

steel being pressed against her throat. "Drop your weapon or else your wife dies."

Malika looked into Erik's eyes as he kept his sword pointed at the Vicomte.

"Erik, don't listen to him. Kill these bastards and be done with it!" She shouted at

him.

"Cherie...I cannot let you die."

"Erik, if you won't do this for me do it for our babies." Malika told him as she felt

the blade press harshly against her skin.

Erik's resolve hardened. No, he would not let anything happen to his children. He would kill before he would let anything happen to his family...and that was what he intended to do.

_A/N: Cliffhanger, I know. I wanted to update since it has been over a week. I really appreciate everyone's reviews! Thanks a lot! Hope you like the chapter._


	37. XXXVII

**XXXVII.**

"I cannot believe Raoul would do such a thing." Christine said as she eyed the twin siblings suspiciously.

"What reason do we have to lie? Our sister is in terrible danger because of your husband." Lukcas told her as he balled his hands in fury.

"No. I can't believe it."

"Then go to our home and see for yourself. He is mad Vicomtess. He is going to hurt our sister because of something that happened between you, him, and Erik." Linka interruped.

Christine looked at the two siblings. She sighed and hoped to God that Raoul really was not doing what they had described. "Very well then. I will come."

xxxx

Erik's actions were a daze before Malika's eyes. She watched as Erik punched Raoul then pushed him to the floor and then made for her. Feeling the blade being taken away from her throat she hoped that Erik would be alright as he faced off against the two men. She kept eye contact with him as his mouth dropped in shock as he uttered, "Malika!"

The world seemed to slow down for Erik as he watched the knife being plunged in her stomach. Erik gritted his teeth as he looked at her surprised eyes. Malika gasped as pain spread through her lower abdomen. Erik roared as he lunged for Alexandre and thrust his sword into the man's throat, pulled out, then pulled him off his wife and thrust him onto the floor. Erik then turned to Raoul who had gotten to his feet. "You bastard!" He shouted as he launched himself at the Vicomte.

Erik took hold of his collar and pressed him up against the wall. "You're dead Vicomte. You and I are going to settle this once and for all! I'll kill you for what you have done to my wife!"

"No Erik!" Malika cried out. "Let us call the police, let the courts judge him. Erik please!"

"Malika stay out of this! I am going to end this madness." Erik said as he pressed his sword's blade against Raoul's throat.

"Then let Christine see what a monster he truly is!"

"Shut up whore!" Raoul yelled at her then immediately regretted saying so.

Erik pressed the blade further into his skin. "How dare you call my wife such a filthy name after you have come to my house unannounced, have that bastard Sanxay try to rape my sister-in-law who is barely out of childhood, have my wife almost raped, and you want to call my wife a whore!" He roared. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. If I had known that my kindness would be rewarded like this then I would have taken care of you years ago!"

Malika gasped loudly as she saw her siblings run into the hallway and right behind them was Christine whose eyes stared in horror at her own. "Raoul," Christine cried out, "what have you done!" Malika felt a fog come over her head as she heard angry voices about her. Would she slip away and die? Was this to be her fate?

xxxx

"Sister!" Linka cried out as she rushed to the table. "Erik, she's dying!"

Erik glanced from his wife to Christine and back to Raoul. "By God, if she dies I will have you hanged!" He turned back to Linka and Lukcas then said, "I have some medical supplies upstairs in my study."

"Erik...I didn't think it would go this far." Christine interrupted.

"You didn't think it would go this far! So you were in on the plot too? What did I do to you Christine! What! I let you go for God's sake. I let you live...and now you want to ruin my life!"

"No. If I thought..."

"If you thought." He mocked her. "If you used your brain you might have seen that he was plotting a revenge on me that endangered my wife. She might die because of you and your husband."

The sound of a knock permeated the foyer accompanied with a voice, "Monsieur Garnier, are you in there?"

Raoul grinned, "Once they find us it will be you going to jail."

"Raoul! How can you say that after all the things you put them through? You are not the boy I knew so many years ago." Christine said as she turned around and hurried to the doors. She flung them open and watched as five police officers entered the foyer. "My husband has assaulted Madame Garnier and Monsieur Garnier is keeping him at bay. Please take him into custody before he does any more damage."

"There is a man dead who also assaulted my wife and another man named Edmond who has been in on a plot to ruin my family." Erik told the police officers as they entered the dining room and surveyed the scene.

"We will take care of it from here." One of the police officers told him then turned to another and said, "Get a doctor in here quick."

Erik released Raoul after making sure the police had a good hold on him. He heard him shout as he was dragged away from the room. Linka skidded into the room with a bag of medical supplies. "Here!" She cried out. "Save her Erik! You must!"

Erik looked helplessly at Linka as he took the bag. "I can't without a doctor. I'm afraid if we remove the knife then there will be damage and she might bleed to death. I need a doctor."

"Then get one! My sister can't die!" Linka shouted at him as Lukcas entered the room, his face set in a grim stare.

"I know!" Erik roared. He looked down at her with a sad stare. Linka felt tears fall down her face as Erik took her hand in his own. "I know."

_Author's Note: Wow! Two updates in one day. Told you I would be quick. I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews!_


	38. XXXVIII

**XXXVIII.**

_A Week Later_

Malika's eyes fluttered open, her body immediately informed her that she was in

pain. She groaned loudly as she urged a hand to lay protectively over her abdomen.

Tears sprang to her eyes when she could not remember what had happened. She looked

around and saw that she was in Erik's bedroom. How long had it been? Where was Erik?

She burst out into tears when she did not see him anywhere. What if he had been

killed? She could bear the thought of losing him to those bastards. "Erik." She

whimpered as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

The door suddenly opened and she turned her head to see Erik standing in the

doorway. He looked as if he had not slept in a week, and with only a few hours sleep

here and there, it was the truth. "Malika." He gasped as he closed the door behind

him.

"I thought you were dead." She explained while wiping away tears from her eyes.

Erik went to her immediately and wrapped his arms around her gently. "I thought I

was going to lose you cherie."

"What happened?" Malika questioned him.

"Chagny is in jail waiting to charged for assaulting you and plotting death.

Christine renounced her title and has gone to live with a friend of mine. You..." He

paused, wanting to tell her exactly what had happened, but feared that she would be

terrified to hear what the doctor had said. "You were stabbed in the abdomen cherie.

The doctor operated on you."

"And? What did he say?"

"I do not know if you should hear what he said in your state."

"Erik, I need to know!" Malika shouted as she grasped his forearm and looked up at

him with pleading eyes.

"Cherie, I do not know how to lessen the impact of this. Malika, we may never have

children again because of those bastards."

Malika's eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped from the shock. "You cannot be

serious! I want another opinion. I want two! He is lying! I can bear children." She

burst out into tears. Erik watched helplessly as she cried. He climbed onto the bed

and pulled her into his arms carefully, the need to embrace and comfort her was too

strong to ignore. Malika buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her

arms around his neck as she continued to cry.

"Shh." He repeated over and over. He could not bear for her to be in any pain of any

kind. "Please cherie. I can't stand it. I can't stand for you to cry. Stop crying

for me."

"Tell me you are lying. Tell me the doctor is lying. Please!" Malika shouted at him

while staring into his eyes, her pain reflecting in her own.

"I'm sorry cherie. I am not lying neither is the doctor."

"NO!" She screamed at him, she beat her tiny fists against his chest.

Erik watched her vent her frustration, pain, and anger for a few moments before

catching her hands then taking her lips in a gentle kiss. Malika struggled only a

moment before relaxing against his embrace and kiss. He parted lips with her then

said, "Rest cherie. We will talk more about this later." He whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair and kissed the top

of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

xxxx

Erik realized that he should have not told Malika the things that the doctor had

told him. It had only upset her and he wanted nothing more to make her happy. Erik

sighed as he directed what was left of his staff to clean up and start packing for

their move to Marseille. He had immediately had his attorney travel and purchase a

manor big enough for their things.

Over the past week he had been planning for the move. A move would do good for

Malika's disposition. Marseilles would be the place to go to help her heal. He

sighed softly as he thought of her ordeal and the possible future. Erik could not

bear if she couldn't have any more children.

"Monsieur Garnier." Charles interrupted his thoughts. "The doctor is here to check

on Madame's progress."

"Very well." Erik replied then walked to the foyer and met the doctor.

"Greetings Monsieur Garnier. I have come to give the Madame some pain reliever and see how she is doing." The doctor announced.

"Good, she is in a lot of pain as of late." He paused, "Doctor, are you sure that she will not be able to bear children?"

"I was as careful as possible when I pulled out that knife. I would not get my hopes up, it was plunged in too low that it surely caused damage."

"When will she be able to resume sex?"

The doctor eyed him in a confused manner, "You surely do not want to have sex. Not this soon."

"No. However, it is important to both of us that we are able to be intimate."

"In other words, you want to prove me wrong." The doctor said humorously.

Erik smiled, "Yes. She truly won't be better till she can bear another child."

"There is a small chance, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. She will need at least a month and a half to heal. Then she can resume regular activities."

They entered the darkened bedroom and the doctor tsked. "She needs more light when the sun is out." He set his things on a table and took out a vial of medicine and a needle. Erik drew the curtains open and sunlight immediately filled the room. Malika moaned softly as she sat up. "Good morning Madame. I am here to check up on you."

Malika sighed as she watched him draw the medicine into the needle. "I will also check to see how your wound is healing Madame." He took her arm in his hand and looked for a vein. He then stuck her and injected her with the medicine. Malika bit her lip as he drew the needle back out and placed a cloth over where the needle previously had been. Malika watched as he now prepared to check her wound. "Please pull up your gown Madame."

Erik took her hand as he helped her pull her gown up beneath her breasts. "Have you had any problems beside pain?"

"No." Malika replied, she clenched her hands in pain as he pressed lightly against her wound.

"You are healing quite nicely Madame. You should be able to resume light activity in a week. Until then, keep to the bed." He ordered.

Malika sighed, "Yes doctor."

The doctor turned to Erik then said, "I will take my leave."

Erik watched as the doctor left then turned to Malika. "Shall I have some food brought up cherie?"

"Yes. No eggs please. Maybe some crepes."

"Very well then." He paused as he looked at her wound. "Cherie, don't give up on having more children."

"Erik, it will never be the same until I know I can have more babies."

He sighed, "I know cherie." Erik then left to have her breakfast fixed.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am on a roll. The story will soon be coming to an end. So I hope you have enjoyed it!_


	39. XXXIX

**XXXIX.**

Two months later Erik and Malika were moved into their new home at Marseilles.

Malika was still depressed as ever. Erik was concerned with her wellbeing as usual.

They had not yet been intimate since Malika had been stabbed. He feared that she

would remain withdrawn unless he did something about it.

Erik watched as Malika brushed her hair in front of the full-length mirror. His eyes

took in her figure hungrily. He stood up from his chair and walked to the mirror and

stood behind her. His hands caught the gentle curve of her hips. "Cherie, let us

make love tonight."

"I don't know if I can Erik." Malika said with a sigh. She turned to him, "Erik, I

love our children. I love our babies. I know I should appreciate the children we

have and I do, but I could not bear it if we could not have any more children. It

terrifies me to think about it."

"Cherie, we are going to have children. I feel it in my heart. However, if we do not

try then we will never know. Let me give you a baby Malika. We will prove the doctor

wrong." Erik replied as he pulled her into his embrace. "I miss what we used to

have." He pulled her closer so her breasts were pressed against his chest.

"I miss it too. I am afraid that we won't have more children."

"We will...believe it cherie." Erik responded then tipped her chin up so he could

look her in the eyes. "We will have another child. Don't give up on me." His hands

wandered to her hips and untied the sash of her robe then pushed the robe down her

shoulders and body then let it fall to the floor. "I haven't had you in so long."

Malika flashed him a small smile as he led her to their bed. Erik lifted her onto

the bed so she sat with her legs dangling. He pressed a kiss against her lips as his

hands lifted the him of her gown to rest up around her waist. He plunged his tongue

between her lips and searched for hers, finally finding her tongue and caressing it

with his own.

She reached up and grasped his white shirt in her hands, pulling him closer to her

body as she spread her legs. Erik pulled back and gasped as air filled his

oxygen-deprived lungs. "I want you exactly as you used to be." He panted. "My

dominating wife. I need you."

Malika vowed that she would not disappoint her husband and pulled him into another

breath-taking kiss. Erik pressed his body between her parted legs as he pressed

harder against her mouth. They separated, panting as air entered their lungs. "I

love you Erik."

"I love you too. Now, let us make love." Erik responded then kissed at the junction

of her neck and shoulder while pulling the straps of her gown down her shoulders to

expose her cleavage to him. He quickly kissed down her neck and left shoulder then

pulled her gown over her head and threw it into the floor.

Malika reached between them and began to unbutton his pants slowly. Erik stopped her

from continuing as he looked in her eyes with an accompanying smile. "No cherie. I

want to give you pleasure first. You deserve it." He then took her hand and pressed

a kiss to the top of it.

Erik pushed her in the middle of the bed and climbed between her legs. He then began

massaging her breasts softly as he kissed her lips gently. She pressed back as his

fingers circled her nipples, causing her to gasp in the kiss. Malika pressed several

kisses against his mouth then pushed his head further down along her body. His eyes

caught hers as he said, "A bit domineering aren't we?"

She smiled at him, "If I recall Monsieur Garnier, you wanted me to be a dominating

wife."

He smiled back then said, "Yes, I did, Madame Garnier." He chuckled then brushed

another kiss to her lips. "I'll hurry if that is what you want."

Malika laughed loudly then gasped as she felt him draw her nipple in his hot mouth.

"Oh Erik!" She plunged her fingers in his dark hair and grasped lockes of hair as he

sucked harshly. Erik smiled inwardly as he felt her tug harshly on his hair. He

nipped at the sensitive flesh before trailing kisses over to her other breast and

repeating the same ministrations. He heard her moan his name several times before he

trailed more kisses down the middle of her stomach.

Malika pushed his head further down and Erik complied immediately. Erik pulled her

legs over his broad shoulders and grasped her inner thighs. Malika panted softly as

she watched him part her folds. She moved her hands from his hair to the sheets and

grasped them tightly as she felt Erik part her folds and take the nub in his how wet

mouth.

Erik heard her mewl slightly as his tongue laved over the bud. "Oh God Erik!" She

cried out as she pulled at the sheets. "Please Erik." He sucked at the pink flesh

and licked around the bud as she bucked against his mouth. She screamed as she felt

liquid fire course through her veins. Her hands plunged in his hair and pushed his

head further against her inner thighs. "Erik, don't be a tease!" He smiled inwardly

then pressed his head further against her thighs as he felt her body shake. "Erik!"

Malika screamed as she felt shockwaves of heat fall over her body and a thousand

stars burst behind her eyes.

Erik moved back over her body as he gently kissed her lips. "It has been a long time

since I have heard you scream like that."

Malika blushed as she felt him kiss her lips again, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself

Erik."

"I am glad I could give you pleasure." He replied as he smiled at her. Malika smiled

back then pushed him on his back as she kissed his lips. She straddled his hips

while continuing to kiss his lips. He moaned against her mouth while his hands

caressed the sides of her body. "I take it," he said after parting lips, "that you

are ready to dominate again." Malika stared at him with a smile on her face. He

looked back, humor evident in his eyes.

"I am only being a good wife Erik." She responded then took his left hand and gently

kissed the tips of his fingers. "I want you. I didn't realize how much I missed this

until now. Thank you for being patient with me."

"Oh cherie. I would wait as long as you needed me to."

She pressed her lips harshly against his, his tongue assaulted her mouth and

entwined with hers allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She ran her hands

over his bare chest while pulling away. Malika brushed her lips against the junction

of his neck and shoulder. He wound a hand in her hair as she moved down his chest,

planting kisses everwhere her lips touched.

Erik's lips parted as a moan escaped, "Cherie, now you are torturing me."

Malika laughed softly then said, "Spread your legs if you are so impatient." She

then muttered, "Men and their whining. They are like little children."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Malika flashed an innocent smile, "Oh nothing Erik dear." She slid between his legs

and pressed her hands over his crotch and began to rub him through his pants. Erik

groaned loudly, he lifted his hips slightly as she began unbuttoning his pants

slowly.

"You are doing that on purpose." He said as she very slowly unbuttoned each button.

She stared at him with a playful look, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Erik laughed loudly, "I suppose I should not have let the tiger loose from her

cage."

Malika raised an eyebrow while freeing his hardened member and stroking the flesh.

"Well if you don't want me to continue then I will let you take me."

He shot up as she continued her ministrations. "No cherie. I want my wife to have

her turn."

She flashed him a smile then pushed him on his back. "Good, then lay down and enjoy

yourself." Malika bent over him and took the head of his cock in her mouth. Her

tongue traced circles around the flesh as her hands stroked the sides of his member.

Erik growled loudly as she teased, tortured, and pleasured him all at once.

"Oh God hurry Malika! I can't last forever!" He shouted as he pulled her on top then

rolled her underneath him. "I need you now!" He placed his hands on either side of

her waist as he suddenly thrust into her welcoming body. "Oh Malika." He whispered

in her ear. Malika looked up to see his hair messed up and loose from their

lovemaking.

"What are you waiting for Erik?" She asked while wrapping her legs around his waist

and arms around his neck.

"I'm reaquainting myself."

Malika was about to respond when he drew back and thrust harshly into her and began

repeating the motion, only getting harsher each time. Erik groaned loudly in her ear while thrusting in a hard and fast rhythm. He heard her cry out and squeeze his waist with her legs. Feeling his oncoming orgasm, he pressed his lips over her own. Erik groaned in her mouth as his muscles shook from the heat coursing in his veins. He felt Malika hug him tightly to her as his orgasm overtook his body and he collapsed over her.

She gently held him against her as he panted softly in her ear. "Enjoy yourself love?"

"Yes. Oh God that was wonderful."

She kissed the side of his cheek. "Good, I am glad."

"We will conceive again cherie." Erik said to her.

Malika frowned, "I hope so."

Erik smiled as he tilted her chin so she could look at him. "With my strong seed, I shall have you pregnant soon enough."

Malika smiled at him. "I love you Erik. Stay like this with me."

"I love you too and I shall."

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Guess what? Next chapter is the end of this story. I can't believe I am at the end of this story. Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them._


	40. XL

**XL.**

Five years later Malika sat on a bench nursing her and Erik's newest child, Jacques

Samuka. He had done what he had set out to do and that was to give her a child.

Malika glanced down at her new child while smiling in thought. Malika looked up to

see Erik carrying Alexa and Carole, one in each arm, while chasing after their

oldest son.

Her siblings, Linka and Lukcas, sat nearby; Lukcas busy reading a chemistry book

while Linka knit a lacy shawl. Lukcas never fully forgave Erik for what he had done,

but eventually he realized that Erik was a better husband for his sister. They loved being aunt and uncle to the four children, especially now that three of them were old enough to talk.

Malika smiled as she cradled her youngest, he rested his small hand on her breast. She smiled down at their newest addition. She almost thought that she never would have another baby. However, they had been busy raising three roudy children plus rearranging things in the household and seeing to the prosecution of the Vicomte. Malika shivered at the thought of the past.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik asked as he sat beside her and gently kissed her cheek.

"I am thinking about how lucky I am to have a husband like you." Malika replied with a smile. "I have a surprise for you."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? I hope it is a good surprise."

"It is a very good surprise." She paused for a moment then said, "What if I told you that I was pregnant again."

Erik looked shocked then whispered in her ear, "How long have you known?"

"I have only known for a week. I have not had my monthly cycle and this morning I felt a bit dizzy."

He smiled, "I told you my seed was strong. Six months and already we have another one on the way."

"Are you pleased?" She questioned him.

"Am I pleased? I am ecstatic. Maybe we will have another girl."

"Or a boy?"

"Either way, we are having more children." Erik commented.

"How many do you want?"

"As many as we can make."

"Do you know how many children that can be? Maybe twenty or more!"

Erik grinned at her as she shook her head, "Does that mean no more intimacy?"

"No. It means that if you want me to give you as many children as possible, you have to realize that I need a rest between them. At least one year between children." Malika explained while she watched him frown.

"Does that mean no sex?"

"Let us talk about this later." Malika replied with a sigh.

Erik smiled, "Yes madame." He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "I love you madame."

She smiled at him and responded, "As I love you Monsieur Garnier."

xxxx

Malika straddled Erik's hips as Erik laid his head on a pillow. "It took us a few years, but we proved the doctor wrong." Malika told him, he smiled up at her as he caressed her hips.

"I told you I would give you a baby."

"I didn't doubt you Erik." She looked at him before continuing, "I told you that I want a year between pregnancies and I mean it."

"Cherie, I don't know if I can do that. Men are weak creatures when it comes to sex. We constantly need it." He said as a smirk upturned his lips.

Malika raised an eyebrow. "Oh well, poor baby. Maybe you can switch places with me and give birth." She replied in a sarcastic, yet playful tone.

"No need to be mean cherie."

She kissed his lips softly then parted and said, "Erik, I am not a wife that cuts off intimacy entirely. I love you too much and it is too important to us." She paused a moment, "Besides, we will be too busy in raising our children."

He smiled, "Yes."

Malika pressed a kiss against the junction of his neck and shoulder then whispered in his ear, "You're too important to me Erik." She smiled as he turned to look in her eyes, "I like being the dominant wife for you."

"I love it as well." He replied, "I love you cherie. Anything you wish, I shall give you."

Malika flashed him a naughty smile, "How about we celebrate our new baby?"

Erik smiled back then flipped her on her back and settled between her legs. "Anything for you cherie."

**The End**

_Author's Note: Well this is the end. I am really happy with the fact that I have completed the story. Thank you all for your reviews, compliments, and comments. I appreciate it so much. I might make a sequel, however, I am going to complete two rewrites on two other stories before I do any sequels. I plan to do rewrites for Search for the Opera Ghost and L'Ange de la Morte. So watch out for those. Thanks again everyone!_


End file.
